Amor mortal
by Folk23
Summary: Esta es una locura escrita a medias entre darknessprincess y yo. Escribiremos un capitulo cada una y lo subiremos en las dos cuentas: ¿Puede un encuentro crear una historia? ¿Puede el amor cambiar el destino? AU Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Amor mortal

**Autoras: **Folk23 & darknessprincess

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena

**Sinopsis:** ¿Puede un encuentro crear una historia? ¿Puede el amor cambiar el destino?  
**  
Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. 

**Capítulo 1**

Las frías y finas gotas de llovizna se mezclaban con las lágrimas de un pequeño de cabellos negros, como de unos cinco años, que llevaba un abrigo negro que cubría sus ropas, también negras. Su abuelo y el resto de la gente estaban dentro del edificio gris que tenía al lado, pero él había preferido quedarse un rato más fuera. No le importaba estar solo, no le importaba la lluvia, no le importaba el frío, solo importaba que esa era la única forma de estar cerca de ellos… la única forma que le quedaba a partir de ahora.

Frente a él se encontraban dos tumbas de aspecto reciente, con una rosa sobre cada una. Sin dejar de sollozar, Damon se acercó y puso una mano sobre cada una de las tumbas de sus padres. La piedra estaba fría, pero no más que el vacío que sentía en su interior.

Un ruido escalofriante, como de algo rozándose y deslizándose, surgió de la nada y Damon dejó de llorar. Asustado, dio un paso atrás y tropezó, cayendo al suelo de culo. Se le escapó una risa nerviosa cuando un gran gato gris, el causante del ruido al rozar la cola contra las lápidas, surgió de la oscuridad de repente.

- No tienes que tener miedo. – el sonido de otra voz le sobresaltó.

Aún desde el suelo, Damon alcanzó a ver a una niña que estaba tras él. Parecía aproximadamente de su edad, llevaba un vestido negro sin abrigo y unos zapatos blancos. El pelo castaño, ligeramente oscurecido por la lluvia, recogido en dos coletas laterales y sus ojos del color del chocolate estaban fijos en Damon.

En cambio, el chico no sabía dónde mirar porque el gato había empezado a bufar. Con el pelaje del lomo erizado, intentaba clavar las uñas en la piedra en posición de ataque. Alternativamente, Damon iba mirando al alterado gato y a la niña, que ni se inmutaba por ello. La pequeña dio un par de pasos hacia delante, el gato gruñó y acabó alejándose con salto grácil, perdiéndose entre las tumbas.

- No les gusto. – explicó simplemente la niña.

Damon se levantó, aún un poco aturdido, y se sacudió la tierra que se le había pegado a las manos al caer.

- No tengo miedo. – dijo, a la defensiva.  
- Mejor, porque no tienes porqué tenerlo. – la chica se acercó a las tumbas y, dándole la espalda a Damon, puso una mano en cada una. – No es el final, solo el principio de algo nuevo. Están en paz.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- ¿Importa? – la niña se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Damon, dejando las tumbas.

Se observaron mutuamente a los ojos durante un par de minutos hasta que Damon decidió que no importaba, que creer que sus padres descansaban en paz le reconfortaba muchísimo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza. También entendió que sí esa niña lo sabía era porque debía de venir de circunstancias similares a las suyas.

- ¿Qué has venido, de visita? – preguntó, ya que no había visto ningún otro grupo haciendo un funeral, como su abuelo le había explicado que se llamaba eso.  
- Algo así.  
- ¿Siempre eres así? – preguntó Damon, algo frustrado por su desconcertante actitud misteriosa.  
- ¿Así cómo? – la niña pareció desconcertada, sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieron mucho en su pequeño rostro.  
- Así de misteriosa. Así de listilla. – refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza. Una gota le cayó directamente sobre un ojo y tuvo que dejar su pose para frotárselo. – Oye, ¿no tienes frío? – preguntó, al notar que no llevaba ningún tipo de abrigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, empezó a desabrocharse los botones del suyo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la niña, tan sorprendida que Damon detuvo sus movimientos.

Un poco avergonzado por el impulso que le había dominado, no sabía cómo explicarse.

- Está lloviendo. – la niña no cambió su expresión indiferente, aquello era obvio. – Deberíamos cubrirnos o algo. ¡Sí, eso! Podemos ir allí. – Damon señaló el edificio en el que estaba su abuelo, el tejado era más ancho y podían refugiarse allí. – Ahora vendrá mi abuelo, podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia. – la última palabra formó un nudo en su estómago, al recordar los padres que había perdido, pero consiguió decirla.

Entusiasmado por su idea, que disimulaba sus intenciones de antes, Damon empezó a caminar hacia allí, sin darse cuenta de que Elena no le seguía.

- Venga, ven. – la invitó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que sus ojos azules brillasen con luz propia.

Confiado al ver que se acercaba, Damon extendió un brazo hacia ella.

- Me llamo Damon, ¿y tú? – se presentó, manteniendo esa sonrisa.

La cual desapareció cuando la niña le cogió la mano y dejó algo en su palma.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

Sorprendido, Damon lo examinó con atención. Se trataba de una pulsera de cuero negro trenzado, que tenía una pieza de madera muy oscura, tanto que parecía negra, en el centro. La madera era cuadrada, y al pasar los dedos, Damon notó que tenía algo tallado. Achicando los ojos, el pequeño logró distinguir la figura de un pájaro, con las alas medio extendidas.

- Un amuleto, para que no tengas miedo. – dijo Elena cuando Damon volvió a mirarla.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Espera! – la llamó Damon. Como no le hizo caso, salió corriendo detrás de ella. – ¡Eh, espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sus zapatos nuevos no tardaron en resbalar en la tierra mojada, y su único pensamiento al caer fue proteger esa pulsera. Apretó esa mano y detuvo su caída con la otra, quedando arrodillado. Cuando levantó la vista, solo era capaz de ver la espalda de la niña, cada vez más lejos. Perdió unos valiosos segundos comprobando que la pulsera estaba en perfectas condiciones y cuando se levantó, no fue capaz de encontrarla. La niña parecía haber desaparecido en el cementerio.

Aún estaba mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta de que empezaban a temblarle los labios, que tenía ligeramente amoratados, cuando su abuelo empezó a llamarle.

- ¡Voy, abu! – gritó. Con más cuidado que antes, corrió hacia el anciano, que le esperaba a cubierto bajo el tejado.  
- Pero si estás empapado. – se preocupó Guisseppe, al ver que le chorreaba agua por el pelo y las ropas. - ¿Por qué no has venido aquí debajo cuando empezó a llover? Mira como te has puesto. – le regañó.

Con esfuerzo, el anciano se arrodilló un poco para abrocharle los dos botones superiores del abrigo. Arrugando la nariz, Damon se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada por encima del hombro antes de contestar.

- Solo quería estar un poco más con ellos.

Guisseppe suspiró ante el comentario de su nieto y le revolvió el pelo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

- Vamos a casa, hijo. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa. – dijo, tendiéndole la mano tras abrir un paraguas. Ahora era él quién tenía que ocuparse del pequeño, por lo que su casa era también la de Damon. Menos mal que el niño no estaba en el coche con sus padres cuando este se estrelló, al menos le quedaba él.

Damon se cogió de ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Llevaba la pulsera en su otra mano, y como era demasiado grande para él, la deslizó con cuidado en el bolsillo lateral de su abrigo.

- Te haré un colacao cuando lleguemos, ¿quieres? – preguntó Guisseppe, preocupado por la posibilidad de que enfermase, ya que estaba bastante mojado y hacía frío.  
- ¿Con galletas? – preguntó Damon, dando un pequeño salto para evitar un charco.  
- Con lo que quieras. – contestó Guisseppe, apresurando el paso por si acaso.

_En la actualidad, 2013…_

Damon estaba terminando de rellenar un historial en el mostrador del pasillo cuando le taparon los ojos por detrás. Divertido, dejó caer el bolígrafo y cubrió esas manos con las suyas. Eran suaves, delicadas de dedos finos, inconfundibles manos de médico. Igual de inconfundibles que el suave perfume de la dueña de esas manos.

- Hola Becks. – saludó, y la chica dejó caer las manos al verse descubierta.  
- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? – preguntó, con un mohín.  
- Pues… porque simplemente lo sé. – Damon sonrió de medio lado y la guiñó el ojo con la misma picardía.  
- Como eres. – sonrió Rebekah. – Te estaba buscando, hora de comer.  
- ¿Ya? – se sorprendió Damon, buscando un reloj con la mirada. Luego miró los historiales que aún le quedaban.  
- De eso nada, vamos. – sabiendo que si no se lo llevaba ahora, seguiría con los historiales y pasaría de la comida para terminar sacándose algo de la máquina, Rebekah le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el ascensor. – Luego sigues con ellos, que no se van a ir a ningún sitio.  
- Pero no he acabado. – protestó Damon, clavando los talones en el suelo.  
- ¿Son importantes? – el chico negó con la cabeza, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que cubría sus ropas. Solo eran los informes de las altas que había dado esa mañana, tenía todo el día para entregarlas. - ¿Ves? Puedes dejarlo por un rato.  
- Vale, pero porque me lo pides tú, ¿eh? – volvió a guiñar el ojo. – Déjame que firme este y nos vamos.

Preparada para arrastrarle si se entretenía con alguna otra cosa más, Rebekah le esperó mientras terminaba. Damon y ella se habían conocido cuando hacían prácticas, en el mismo hospital en que ahora trabajaban. Se habían caído bien al instante y desde entonces mantenían una relación de constante flirteo y mucho buen rollo. Si no fuese porque Damon estaba seguro de que la chica malinterpretaría la situación, ya habría dado el paso y se habrían acostado alguna que otra vez. Pero por ahora no estaba interesado en nada serio y no quería problemas en el trabajo, por lo que se mantenía en el flirteo inocente.

Tuvieron que bajarse del ascensor un par de plantas antes de llegar a la cafetería, ya que lo necesitaban urgentemente para trasladar a un paciente en camilla. Mientras esperaban a que llegase otro, Damon se divertía deshaciendo la coleta con que Rebekah recogía su largo pelo rubio para trabajar. Riendo, daba vueltas alrededor de la chica y vio claramente a una niña pequeña, con el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas laterales, vestida con vestido negro y zapatos blancos.

- No puede ser. – musitó, parándose de golpe y siguiendo con la vista a aquella niña por el pasillo.

Ver a la misma niña que recordaba del funeral de sus padres le dejó tan confundido que ni se dio cuenta de que había echado andar tras ella. La pequeña dobló la esquina sin detenerse, metiéndose en la zona de habitaciones, en las que no debía estar. Damon se quedó parado, con una mano apoyada en la pared, cuando al doblar no la vio por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se había metido? Allí no había ningún sitio en el que pudiera esconderse.

- ¿Estás bien, Damon? – preocupada, Rebekah le puso la mano en el hombro.

El chico dio un brinco ante el contacto, girándose hacia ella con ojos ligeramente ausentes.

- ¿Dónde ha ido?  
- ¿Quién?  
- La niña, ¿la has visto?  
- No he visto a ninguna niña. – Damon parpadeó rápidamente, intentando despejarse ante esa respuesta. Rebekah no le dio tanta importancia, ya que el otro lado de la planta estaba destinado a pediatría, lo que le señaló a Damon. - ¿Seguro qué estás bien?  
- Sí, claro. – Damon se forzó a sonreír. Echó otro vistazo de reojo pero no vio nada. Después de todo era imposible que hubiera visto a esa niña y lo sabía. Habían pasado muchos años y la pequeña debía de haber crecido, igual que él. – Vamos a comer. – dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se cogiera a él.

Unos días después de eso, cuando Damon casi había olvidado el incidente del hospital, salía de su casa para tomar algo con Alaric, su mejor amigo, antes de empezar el turno. Solían tomar cervezas si habían salido del trabajo o café si aún no habían empezado.

- ¿Dónde te metes, tío? – le saludó un joven de cabello rubio ceniza alborotado, levantándose de la mesa en la que había estado sentado, esperando a que Damon llegase a la cafetería.  
- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me he encontrado con mi abuelo al salir y me he entretenido. – se disculpó Damon, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

Alaric, que sabía desde hacía tiempo de las circunstancias de su amigo y el cariño especial que le tenía a su abuelo, se guardó de hacer una broma y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

- He pedido por ti, si no te gusta… la próxima vez no te retrases. – le informó, soltando una carcajada ante la cara de susto que puso Damon.  
- Miedo me das, Ric. – contestó éste con sinceridad, tenía que tener mucho cuidado cada vez que quedaba con Alaric. La última vez que pidió por él fue en un restaurante indio, eligió un plato con tantas especias picantes que Damon no consiguió comerse ni la mitad. Menos mal que esta vez solo se trataba de un café.

Se conocían desde el instituto, cuando Alaric se tuvo que mudar a Estados Unidos desde Alemania por el trabajo de su padre. Allí habían sido compañeros y rivales, hasta el punto de competir absolutamente por todo: se robaban las chicas, intentaban sacar mayor nota que el otro en todo, siempre estaban en equipos rivales… Salieron del instituto como rivales acérrimos, y volvieron a encontrarse en la misma clase en la universidad sin esperárselo. Al no conocer a nadie más allí, formaron equipo desde el primer día, después de todo, como dice el dicho "conoce a tu enemigo" que ambos habían seguido a rajatabla en el instituto, ya sabían mucho el uno del otro. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se habían convertido en amigos y ninguno hizo nada para volver a la rivalidad de antes. Ni siquiera cuando eligieron especialidades diferentes, Damon tenía claro desde que cumplió los diez años que quería ser médico de urgencias y Alaric, que se decidió en el último momento, acabó metiéndose a médico en el Samur, los primeros en atender las llamadas.

Estaban entretenidos hablando, tomando sorbos de café de vez en cuando, cuando Alaric cambió de tema dándole un codazo a Damon.

- Colega, esa chica no para de mirarte. – le anunció triunfante. - ¡Pero no mires! – le regañó, al ver que se giraba para mirar.

Damon solo alcanzó a ver una melena castaña que le ocultaba los rasgos de su dueña, ya que la joven, que se apoyaba contra la columna, había desviado la mirada hasta el tablón con los tipos de café que estaba por encima de la caja. Volvió a su café sin darle más importancia, apoyando el codo en la mesa, la manga de su camiseta resbaló dejando ver la pulsera de cuero negro que decoraba su muñeca.

- Deliras. – musitó, intentando dejar el tema pero Alaric no se dio por vencido.

Siguió insistiéndole al ver de nuevo a esa chica mirándolos, deteniéndose más tiempo en Damon. Éste volvió a mirar solo para contentar a Alaric y que le dejase en paz, pero esta vez pudo ver con claridad a la joven. Se levantó de golpe, apretando los puños, con los labios entreabiertos e ignorando los reclamos de su amigo.

Reteniendo el aire, se acercó a esa chica tan familiar. Llevaba el pelo suelto en vez de recogido en dos coletas, los rasgos de su cara eran más definidos y estilizados, otorgándole una belleza más madura. No tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de la misma niña que había conocido en el funeral de sus padres, cuando tenía cinco años. Al igual que él, esa niña había crecido y madurado hasta convertirse en una hermosa joven, aunque parecía tan seria como recordaba.

- Hola. – saludó, con su sonrisa más amplia. Se había convencido en un segundo de que esa extraña alucinación, que había tenido días atrás en el hospital, solo se trataba de un presentimiento sobre este reencuentro. Ahora podía verla mucho mejor y admirar sus ajustados pantalones negros, que realzaban sus largas piernas, llevaba una camiseta también negra de marca y unas inmaculadas botas blancas, con el mínimo imprescindible de tacón.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando le habló, abriendo mucho los ojos al no esperarlo.

- Hola. – dijo en voz baja, y miró hacia el mostrador de nuevo.  
- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Damon. – intentó de nuevo, sin dejarse amilanar por ese intento tan claro de ignorarlo.

La chica de ojos castaños le miró de nuevo, esos ojos se detuvieron en la muñeca del joven y la pulsera que llevaba allí. Entonces, con rapidez, volvió a mirar fijamente el mostrador.

- Creo que te confundes, no te conozco. – dijo al poco, porque Damon se negaba a irse sin una respuesta y seguía allí plantado.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó el chico, sin ocultar su desilusión. La chica se encogió de hombros, con gesto de circunstancias. – Lo siento, es que me has recordado a alguien… estaba seguro de que eras tú. No importa, ¿necesitas ayuda? Vengo mucho por aquí, por si necesitas un consejo. – con una sonrisa, Damon señaló el tablón en el que parecía tan interesada. Ya que la había abordado e interrumpido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era echarle una mano.  
- No, no es necesario… - contestó la chica, alzando las manos como para defenderse.  
- El capuchino está de muerte. – Damon la ignoró por completo y se tapó la boca para que no le viera la encargada del mostrador.

Solo había intentado hacer una broma, pero ella no pareció tomárselo así. Algo que Damon no supo identificar brilló en sus ojos.

- Si no te gusta también puedes pedir… - arrepentido, intentó corregir su error pero la chica le interrumpió.  
- No, en serio. Tengo que irme.  
- Pero si no has pedido nada.  
- Se me hace tarde. – dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro. – Gracias por todo. – dijo en tono mecánico y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la conversación.  
- Espera. – pidió Damon, desconcertado. Lentamente, la chica se giró, manteniendo las distancias. – De nada, esto eh… - sonrió con calidez, esperando que le diera su nombre.  
- Elena.  
- Damon. – repitió él, aunque como la chica había vuelto a darse la vuelta y avanzaba hacia la puerta con decisión, no estaba muy seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado.

- Y así es como se asusta a una chica. – rió Alaric a carcajadas cuando Damon volvió, con cara larga al no entender muy bien que había pasado ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Elena estaba enfrente de la casa. El sol empezaba a ponerse y los días de otoño comenzaban a refrescar.  
Pero no se movía, medio oculta entre los árboles continuaba observando. No sabía cómo había acabado allí, pero sus pasos la habían guiado hasta aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Elena? - le preguntó Caroline.  
Elena no le contestó, lo que la hizo enfadarse aún más.

- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza.  
- Cuidado, Caroline, no olvides con quien hablas - la advirtió Elena.  
- ¿Ahora me amenazas? - se sorprendió la chica.  
- No, claro que no... - negó la morena girándose hacia ella. Elena quería mucho a Caroline, pero a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, como ahora... pero la sonrió, para que se tranquilizara de que todo estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo ni ella misma sabía lo que le estaba pasando, ¿para qué preocuparla entonces?

- Estás muy rara... ¿Es por ese chico? ¿El humano?  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué humano? - se defendió Elena.  
- Te he visto hablando con él, y sé que esa es su casa...  
- Vámonos ya, hay mucho que hacer - dijo Elena comenzando a andar.

- Elena, es peligroso acercarse a los humanos... Nunca te he visto así, no es la primera vez que te acercas a éste... si _"Él"_ se entera...  
- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! - gritó Elena con voz aterradora, los ojos marrones le brillaron con un halo de luz alrededor, haciendo comprender a Caroline que la conversación había acabado. Caroline no era tonta, jamás osaría enfrentarse a la ira de Elena.

- Nos esperan... - dijo Caroline bajando la cabeza.  
- No... Nunca me esperan - la corrigió Elena - pero llego de todas formas.

Elena y Caroline estaban esperando en mitad del campo, la niebla cubría algunas partes del suelo, en la penumbra del amanecer que no llegaba.  
- ¿Vienes a recoger? – preguntó a la oscuridad junto a ella.

Lo primero que se mostró fueron unos ojos verdes luminosos y una sonrisa de dientes blancos que les acompañaba. El joven se apartó del muro de la iglesia abandonada con gesto grácil, y se acercó a Elena aun sonriendo. Cuando se quitó la capucha, Caroline se ocultó.

- Siempre – murmuró el joven con voz melosa.  
- El príncipe en persona... debe de ser importante – dijo Elena molesta, sin apartar la vista del campo que se extendía ante ellos hacia el infinito.  
- ¿No lo son todos? – preguntó el joven con tono divertido.  
- No para ti, Stefan – contestó Elena colocándose el pelo tras la oreja con gesto aburrido, provocando que el joven riera a carcajadas.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? – preguntó Stefan acercándose. Elena no le contestó, se cruzó de brazos y puso gesto de enfado.  
- Oh, vamos... ¿cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Décadas? No puedes seguir enfadada – sonrió Stefan acercándose más a ella.  
- Ya están aquí – susurró Caroline volviendo a aparecer junto a Elena.

Ante ellos un avión se precipitó en mitad del campo provocando una tremenda explosión y una enorme nube de humo y fuego se elevó por los aires, así como numerosas piezas del avión y de su contenido acabaron esparcidas por el campo. El muro de la iglesia abandonada donde Stefan estuviera apoyado cedió ante la onda expansiva pero ni él ni Elena se inmutaron.

Un joven apareció junto a Stefan. Era de aspecto atractivo y despiadado, con el pelo revuelto y completamente vestido de negro. No saludó a Elena y se giró hacia Stefan para esperar órdenes, éste le hizo un asentimiento serio y el joven volvió a desaparecer.

Junto a Caroline aparecieron numerosos seres incorpóreos, apenas sombras en mitad de la noche.  
- Deprisa, que no sufran más – dijo Elena y todos desaparecieron.

- Siempre tan atenta... – se burló Stefan acercándose a ella de nuevo.  
- No es necesario que los inocentes sufran – dijo Elena contemplando como todos trabajaban, y viendo que su labor allí estaba casi concluida se dispuso a partir.

- Te echo de menos – le dijo Stefan tomándola de la mano antes de que desapareciera.  
- Yo también a ti – dijo Elena, porque era verdad. Existían desde siempre, el uno junto al otro, como hermanos, amantes, amigos y enemigos... su conexión estaba ahí, no podía negarse.

El chico se acercó un poco más a Elena y acarició su sedosa melena con los dedos, llevándose un mechón hasta las puntas. Elena cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto.  
- Sería capaz de provocar una catástrofe sólo por volver a verte... – murmuró aun jugueteando con el cabello de ella entre sus dedos.  
- ¿Y enfrentarte a _"SU"_ ira? – preguntó Elena aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- Lo haría por ti... – dijo el chico llevándose el cabello a la nariz para olerlo.

- No son esas las cosas que me impresionan, deberías saberlo – contestó ella apartándose.  
- Tus inocentes... – rio el chico por lo bajo.  
- He de irme – dijo Elena dándose la vuelta.  
- No, no has de irte – dijo Stefan acercándose a su espalda.  
- Quiero irme – respondió Elena seca.

Dicho eso Elena desapareció, dejando a Stefan sonriente contemplando el accidente.  
Elena y él jamás estarían de acuerdo, pero estaban condenados a coexistir, a unirse y separarse una y otra vez por toda la eternidad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo en que volvieran de nuevo a dejar de ser enemigos para ser amantes, pensó recordando el tacto de la seda de sus cabellos. Stefan se volvió a colocar su capucha y desapareció también en la niebla del amanecer.

Elena se sorprendió a si misma de nuevo junto a aquella casa ya de noche.  
¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué tenía ese joven que la atraía? ¿Qué tenía que la había hecho acercarse a él de niño y que la había dejado maravillada contemplándolo como la luz a la polilla ahora de mayor?  
Cuando lo reconoció en la cafetería, se puso tan nerviosa que no hizo lo que debía hacer, y ella no se ponía "nerviosa"...

Él era simplemente un humano más, un humano como los miles de millones que habitaban la tierra. ¿Qué podía tener aquel humano de especial que la había hecho olvidarse de su tarea y dejar de recoger el alma que debía de ser recogida?

La lluvia la sorprendió en la misma postura en la que llevaba no sabía ni cuánto tiempo, para ella el tiempo era algo intangible, algo que no importaba. Pero las frías gotas la hicieron reaccionar, salió a correr asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo, asustada de no comprender qué hacía ahí.

En su carrera no miraba por dónde iba y chocó contra alguien, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había tomado forma humana de nuevo, lo que la desconcertó.  
- Perdona – dijo el joven levantándose, y Elena reconoció su voz al instante. Parecía como si estuviera destinada a encontrarse con aquel misterioso y especial humano una y otra vez.  
- Ah, eres tú – la sonrió al reconocerla él también, dejándola sin palabras al ayudarla a levantarse – Estás empapada – le dijo al tocar sus ropas mojadas. Damon volvió a fijarse en ella, no llevaba abrigo, a pesar de que hacía ya frío, iba completamente vestida de negro, con un vestido ajustado y botas de caña que le llegaban hasta el inicio de la rodilla eran blancas, como el día anterior.  
- No importa – dijo Elena aún desconcertada, tampoco es que ella pudiera enfermar o algo parecido.  
- Yo vivo justo aquí al lado, puedes venir a mi casa y te dejo algo de ropa y ponemos eso a secar – se ofreció Damon sonriente. Elena se extrañó ante ese ofrecimiento.  
- Oh, vamos... puedes confiar en mí, no tengo ninguna intención oculta – sonrió el chico al ver su cara – Sólo soy un doctor tratando de no tener un paciente nuevo mañana.

Elena decidió no pensarlo más y aceptar el ofrecimiento del chico, quien la esperaba sonriente tendiéndole una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba un paraguas. Aquellos ojos la animaron a aceptar, y no supo ni cómo pero se oyó a sí misma decir...  
- Está bien – asintió aún sorprendida, y la sonrisa de Damon se amplió sincera.

Varios minutos más tarde, Elena estaba ya cambiada contemplando algunas fotografías en el salón de Damon.  
En las fotografías casi todas las imágenes eran de Damon de pequeño, casi como el recuerdo que ella tenía de la primera vez en que se encontraron. Reconoció a los humanos que le acompañaban: sus padres.  
Después otras de Damon solo, creciendo, junto a un hombre de aspecto amable y cansado en muchas de ellas. Elena contemplaba maravillada el paso de los años en Damon, crecer, cambiar... algo que le fascinaba.

Llevaba puestas unas ropas de deportes del chico, que le quedaban algo grandes, y tenía el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha caliente que él le había insistido en que se tomara.  
Elena no recordaba la última vez en que se hubiese dado una ducha, e incluso dudaba de que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho antes de ese día, pero había observado a los humanos tomarlas en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que no le costó hacerlo. Anotó para sí misma el repetir aquello en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, la experiencia le había gustado mucho y la había ayudado a relajarse.

- Ya he puesto la secadora y te he preparado un café – sonrió Damon saliendo desde la cocina llevando dos tazas y el pelo húmedo igual que Elena. Él también se había dado una ducha caliente y se había cambiado de ropa.  
- Gracias – sonrió Elena aceptando la taza tímida.  
- Serán unos veinte minutos – sonrió Damon – He puesto el programa rápido, o eso creo – bromeó llevándose la mano al cabello, parecía nervioso. Elena no estaba extrañada, era la reacción que solía provocar en la gente: incomodidad.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un sonido de pasos y bolsas entraron seguidos por un silbido alegre.  
- Hijo, te he traído la cena... dios sabe las porquerías que comerás en ese hospital – dijo el anciano soltando una bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor, al girarse descubrió a Elena en pie junto a Damon, frente al mueble del salón en el que ella estaba contemplado las fotografías familiares.

- Gracias abuelo – sonrió Damon acercándose.  
- Perdona, no sabía que no estabas solo – sonrió el anciano acercándose a tomar la mano de Elena – Giusseppe Salvatore, encantado – dijo con una reverencia educada, dándole un beso cortés en el reverso de su mano.  
- Elena – respondió ella bastante fuera de lugar, había tenido en un mismo día demasiado contacto con humanos para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

- Ya puedo morir tranquilo – murmuró el hombre mirándola a los ojos, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Elena se tensara de arriba abajo como un resorte.  
- ¡Abu! – le riñó Damon al ver la incomodidad de la muchacha.  
- Es cierto, Damon, he conocido a un ángel – se defendió el hombre ante su nieto guiñándole un ojo a Elena, haciendo que la chica se relajara levemente.

- Deja de hablar de la muerte y esas cosas, que me das escalofríos – se quejó Damon sacando el contenido de las bolsas para verlo y olerlo más de cerca.  
- Cuando tengas tan cerca tu hora como yo, veremos si hablas de otra cosa – sonrió el abuelo.  
- Tu hora no está cercana – dijo Elena sin pensarlo, puesto que ella sabía exactamente el tiempo que les quedaba a cada uno de ellos.  
- Oh, hermosa y amable... ¡No la dejes escapar, Damon! – rio a carcajadas el hombre – No os molesto más – añadió acercándose a despedirse de su nieto.  
- Adiós, abu – dijo Damon dándole un beso en la mejilla entre risas aún por las ocurrencias de su abuelo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos Elena volvió a girarse hacia las fotos que estuviera antes contemplando.  
- Es tu familia... – preguntó sin preguntar señalando una foto.  
- Eran, ya no están aquí – respondió Damon con tono triste.  
- Tal vez no estén aquí en la misma forma... – murmuró Elena.  
- Tonterías, murieron, desaparecieron, es lo que le pasa a la gente cuando muere, deja de existir, dejan de ser... de estar...

- Estás enfadado... – declaró Elena.  
- ¿Con la muerte? – preguntó Damon acariciando el marco de la foto – Ya no – negó sonriendo tristemente – tenemos que aceptar que hay personas que ya no se quedan en nuestra vida.

- Me gusta – dijo Elena como si tal cosa, cambiado de tema y señalando otra fotografía tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que las palabras de Damon le habían provocado.  
- ¿El abu? – preguntó Damon acercándose a ella – Es especial – sonrió cuando estuvo mirándola de cerca a los ojos.  
- No... – le corrigió Elena – Tú eres especial – dijo mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, que se quedaron pasmados en ella y en sus palabras.

Caroline apareció tras Damon con el gesto arrugado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- Tengo que irme – dijo Elena nerviosa.  
- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Damon como despertando de un sueño - ¿Y la ropa?  
- Tengo que irme – repitió.  
- Pero, si no queda nada... y pensaba que podrías quedarte a cenar... el abuelo ha traído más que de sobra –  
- Yo no ceno, y tengo que irme – dijo Elena cortante y andando hacia la puerta. Estaba enfadada, pero no con Damon, si no con Caroline y su atrevimiento en aparecerse.

- Bueno, pero dame al menos tu teléfono para que podamos cambiarnos la ropa otro día – dijo Damon siguiéndola.  
- No tengo teléfono, tengo que irme – insistió Elena abriendo la puerta.  
- Pero... – Damon no sabía qué decirle ni qué hacer para retenerla.  
- Yo te encontraré – dijo Elena, y salió a correr escaleras abajo.

En la calle, Caroline se hizo presente junto a Elena cuando se aseguró de que nadie las veía.  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó molesta.  
- ¿¡Qué hacías TÚ!? – gritó Elena aún más enfadada - ¿Me espiabas?  
- Me preocupo por ti, Elena. ¿Qué haces con ese humano? Estás muy rara... – dijo Caroline bajando un poco su tono de enfado.  
- No te importa, no hacía nada... me distraía un rato... curiosidad – dijo Elena con desgana, fingiendo aburrimiento.

- ¿Pero qué hay de diferente en este humano? ¿Por qué no has hecho lo que había que hacer y ya como siempre? Tomar el alma y desaparecer, a otra cosa... otros humanos...  
- No voy a tomar ese alma... aún no – dijo Elena.  
- Pero...

- YO DECIDO – gritó Elena furiosa, haciendo brillar el halo de luz en sus ojos.  
- Claro... por supuesto... pero si _"Él"_...  
- _"Él"_ no se entromete en mis decisiones, el alma irá donde debe ir, pero aún no. Y pienso estar un tiempo cerca de ese humano – dijo Elena – ha despertado mi curiosidad.

Caroline no contestó a aquello. Era peligroso para ella llevarle la contraria a Elena, mucho más enfadarla. Pero no por no contestar dejó de estar preocupada por ella y su extraño comportamiento. ¿Qué había en aquel humano que la había hacho decidir no tomar una vida? ¿Qué era lo que Elena buscaba?  
- Te llamaré si te necesito – dijo Elena dándole la espalda, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de su comportamiento a nadie, y mucho menos a Caroline, pero lo peor de todo es que no las tenía, no tenía explicación alguna a lo que estaba pasando, y aquello le gustaba y le intrigaba a partes iguales.

Cuando notó que ya estaba sola, se llevó a la nariz las mangas de la sudadera que Damon le había prestado y que le quedaba holgada, y aspiró su olor. Olían al chico y a una mezcla de suavizante para la ropa y algodón. Era un aroma muy agradable, y Elena lo aspiró sonriente.

Los rayos del amanecer sorprendieron a Elena, quien no se había dado cuenta que había estado toda la noche en aquella habitación contemplando el sueño tranquilo del chico.  
Se atrevió a acercarse a él, iluminada ahora tenuemente por la claridad que se colaba por la ventana. Su gesto era sereno, respiraba profundamente con la boca entreabierta. Se detuvo en sus pestañas, negras y hermosamente largas, sabía que bajo esas pestañas se ocultaban ahora unos ojos azules limpios y claros como un cielo de verano. El cabello revuelto enmarcaba el perfecto y relajado rostro.  
Su cuerpo estaba tapado por la sábana a la altura de la cintura, y no llevaba camiseta para dormir, por lo que Elena se detuvo en recorrer con la mirada cada línea de su bien formado pecho, reteniéndose de hacerlo con el dedo, tan sólo se atrevió a acercarlo a centímetros de la piel del chico para leer el tatuaje que adornaba su antebrazo "Hic et Nunc". Hermosas palabras en latín...

El sonido de la música la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y Elena se apartó cuando Damon se movió a estirazarse y comenzar a levantarse.  
Se volvió a refugiar en su esquina y contempló como el joven se incorporaba en el lateral de la cama y se revolvía el pelo espabilándose un poco. La canción en la radio cambió, y Damon dio un salto para irse hasta la ducha, lanzando antes su ropa interior muy cerca de donde estaba Elena.

Elena sonrió traviesa mordiéndose su dedo índice y dudando de si seguirle o no, la vista que había contemplado desde su rinconcito sería mucho mejor bajo la luz del baño. Así que siguió a Damon y lo encontró preparándose para meterse bajo el agua caliente, que emanaba vapor desde la ducha. Elena se deleitó con las formas de su cuerpo desnudo, y en cómo el agua lo recorría juguetonamente deslizándose por su morena piel.  
No había duda en que aquel era un singular espécimen de humano, y Elena había visto más que millones en toda su existencia.

Damon comenzó entonces a cantar a pleno pulmón la canción que llegaba desde el cuarto. Quizá Damon tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero no era un buen cantante, por lo que Elena rio a carcajadas relajada y divertida ante su travesura.  
Damon entonces apagó el grifo y se giró hacia ella, buscando algo, como si la hubiese presentido, como si la hubiese oído reír.  
Aquello era imposible. Damon no podía haberla oído, y mucho menos haberla visto. Estaba segura de ello, ningún humano podía verla si ella no lo deseaba.

Pero algo extraño había en aquel humano, porque Elena pudo jurar, que por tan sólo un segundo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella.  
Mientras tanto, el estribillo de la canción que Damon había candado a viva voz en la ducha volvía a sonar. Iris, de The Goo Goo Dolls. La letra se clavó en la mente de Elena...

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Con la mano aún en el grifo, Damon siguió parpadeando, intentando ver entre el vapor. El sonido de una risa de niña traviesa le había llamado la atención y por un segundo le había parecido ver allí unos preciosos ojos castaños, pero la ilusión desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Estaba solo en el baño, algo lógico ya que vivía solo y no había nadie con él esa noche. Elena no había querido quedarse ni a cenar, pensó con pena, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esos tontos efectos ópticos y salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla para ir a vestirse a la habitación.

Estaba ya vestido y terminando de desayunar en la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se metió el último trozo del bollo de golpe en la boca y, masticándolo, fue a abrir.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas, abu? – preguntó sorprendido, al encontrar a su abuelo al otro lado de la puerta.  
- Esos modales, Damon. – Guisseppe le regañó por hablar con la boca llena.

El chico tragó y se disculpó sin pizca de vergüenza, repitiendo la pregunta con más claridad.

- No sabía si estabas ocupado, y no quería molestar. – se disculpó el anciano, un poco avergonzado por haberle interrumpido la noche anterior.  
- No digas tonterías, no molestas. – le aclaró Damon, apartándose de la puerta y volviendo a la cocina. Guisseppe cerró la puerta y siguió a su nieto, mirando de reojo por la casa. – No está, se fue enseguida, no quiso cenar conmigo. – le explicó el chico, para que dejara de buscar, algo triste por la invitación rechazada.

Abrió el lavavajillas para sacar uno de los platos, ya limpios, que Guisseppe le había traído la noche anterior. Lo que le había sobrado lo había puesto en un taper para llevárselo al hospital y el resto de los platos estaban en la nevera.

- No hace falta que vengas, ya te los llevaré cuando me lo coma. – Damon siguió hablando, dándole el plato limpio a su abuelo y tomando su taza para apurar los últimos restos de café.

- No te preocupes hijo, ya habrá otras noches. – le consoló Guisseppe, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – No me suena su nombre, ¿de qué la conoces? – preguntó, intentando ubicarla en su memoria, ya que Damon le tenía bastante al tanto de su vida.

El chico desvió la mirada y se entretuvo metiendo la taza en el lavavajillas para no tener que mirarle a los ojos, aunque no lo puso a funcionar.

- Nos conocimos cuando estaba con Ric y ayer me la encontré por aquí cerca. – murmuró.

Guisseppe echó cuentas mentalmente, intentando recordar la última vez que su nieto había quedado con su mejor amigo, y se echó a reír con grandes carcajadas cuando lo consiguió.

- ¡Por dios, Damon! ¿La conoces de hace dos días y te sorprendes de que no se quiera quedar a cenar? – dijo entre risas, mientras Damon ponía gesto de molestia ante tanto cachondeo a su costa. – La pobre debe pensar que quieres devorarla o algo así. – siguió riendo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con incredulidad. – Estos jóvenes de ahora, intentando meterla en tu cama en vez de conocerla primero… ¿cómo no se va a asustar? – le regañó.

La expresión de Damon cambió a otra más pensativa y se mordió el labio, a la vez que se revolvía el pelo con una mano. Su abuelo llevaba bastante razón.

- Por curiosidad, ¿cómo se te ocurrió invitarla? – preguntó Guisseppe, cuando consiguió dejar de reír.  
- Es que… - Damon se miró los pies, y movió uno, avergonzado. Le resultaba difícil confesarle eso a su abuelo, pero si se lo contaba a Alaric, éste se estaría riendo de él hasta el fin de sus días. – me dijo que era especial. – terminó diciendo, sonrojándose un poco.  
- Es que eres especial, Damon. – Guisseppe le puso las manos en ambos hombros, consiguiendo que le mirase. Su mirada algo cansada se reflejó en el confundido azul del más joven. Él solía decirle eso mismo cuando era más pequeño. La muerte de su hijo y su nuera fueron un duro golpe para el anciano pero, sin saberlo, Damon le ayudó a superar esa mala época. Siempre había estado tan lleno de vida que era difícil no contagiarse. – Solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta. Si esa chica lo ha visto… solo es un motivo más para no dejarla escapar. Desde luego yo no lo haría, si estuviera en tu lugar, claro. – le animó con sinceridad.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro de Damon al empezar a asimilar esas palabras.

- ¿Tú crees, abu?  
- Ojala tuviera una oportunidad. – contestó Guisseppe, con un ligero aire soñador.  
- ¡Abu! – le regañó Damon, sin poder reprimir una carcajada.

Poco después, Damon llegaba al hospital de bastante buen humor.

- ¡Hola Becks! – le lanzó un beso a su amiga, que esperaba en la recepción de urgencias vestida con su ropa de médico, ya que había empezado su turno un par de horas antes.

La chica se acercó a él y posó la mano en su brazo, acariciándole por encima de la cazadora.

- Así da gusto empezar el día. – le devolvió la sonrisa con la que el chico siempre la saludaba. – Estoy esperando un trauma, ¿me ayudas? – preguntó, en un tono mucho más serio y profesional.  
- Claro. – respondió Damon, en el mismo tono.  
- Está a punto de llegar.  
- Corro a cambiarme y voy.

El sonido de una ambulancia llegó hasta ellos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Rebekah se apartó de Damon, que terminaba de firmar el parte de entrada en el mostrador, para recibir al herido.

- ¡Te veo en boxes! – le gritó a Damon, el chico asintió con un gesto y desapareció a la carrera tras las puertas dobles que separaban la recepción de la parte interna del hospital.

El buen humor de Damon no duró demasiado, tras un par de días sin noticias estaba que se subía por las paredes por la impaciencia. Ya hasta se imaginaba ver o escuchar a Elena en cualquier momento, no eran pocas las veces que había levantado la cabeza y estudiado su alrededor tras tener un presentimiento, como había decidido llamar a esos episodios al no tener un nombre mejor.

"Yo te encontraré" le había dicho Elena, el chico confiaba en que así fuera y tenía la ropa de Elena preparada y planchada en su casa, pero empezaba a perder la esperanza de que eso pasase. Quizá debería asumir la realidad y que esa despedida apresurada solo era una forma de librarse de él.

Había estado tan liado que no había visto a Alaric en todo el día, así que se pasó por el cuarto Samur al acabar el turno. Le vendría bien hablar un poco o empezaría a volverse loco, pensó frotándose la cara con las manos. Al bajar en el ascensor le había parecido notar a Elena a su lado, pero allí solo había una enfermera y un grupo de visitantes.

Entró en el cuarto con familiaridad, había ido allí tantas veces que el equipo de Alaric le trataba como a uno más. Meredith, una hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro que ejercía como enfermera, y Matt, el chico tímido de cabello rubio muy corto y hombros anchos que se encargaba de conducir la ambulancia, mataban el tiempo de espera jugando a las cartas, pendientes de la radio por la que recibían los avisos. Alaric estaba tirado en el sofá, dando una cabezada. Todos llevaban sus uniformes compuestos por pantalones azul marino y sudaderas amarillas.

- Perdón. – se disculpó con Meredith, quien se había girado hacia la puerta, al ver que su amigo no estaba disponible.  
- No te preocupes, pasa. Si está despierto. – le retuvo la chica, señalando a Alaric con la cabeza, después volvió a mirar su mano, cogiendo una carta y tirándola al centro.

Damon asintió agradecido y se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, que abrió los ojos sin necesidad de que dijera nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, colega? – preguntó Alaric, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.  
- Pasar a verte, que hoy me has abandonado. – contestó, esbozando un falso gesto de puchero con los labios.

Alaric rió y le empujó un poco, divertido por su actitud. Después se frotó las sienes con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Damon al instante, olvidándose de su locura transitoria por Elena, lo que quería comentar con su amigo. – Si quieres que te eche un vistazo, solo dilo. Ya sabes que no es problema.  
- No te preocupes, solo es cansancio. Llevo un par de días que duermo fatal, no consigo pillar la postura. Se me pasará. – le sonrió para tranquilizarle, ya que sabía que Damon se alarmaba enseguida cuando se trataba de la gente que le importaba.  
- Vale. – contestó Damon, aceptando la falta de sueño como la causa de que los ojos de su amigo no brillasen con la fuerza de siempre. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, la semana pasada había estado quejándose de eso mismo, por culpa de sus vecinos de al lado, que estaban cambiando la habitación que estaba pegada a la de Alaric. - ¿Siguen de obras?  
- ¡Qué va, ojala! Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a dormir con el ruido y por eso ahora me cuesta. – se lamentó el chico.  
- Puedes ponerte la tele o algo. – aconsejó Damon, más tranquilo que antes.  
- Lo probaré. – asintió Alaric, muy serio.

Meredith cortó la conversación entre ambos cuando se encendió el piloto de la radio. Entonces el equipo se puso en movimiento, escucharon el aviso y lo respondieron, cogiendo los chalecos que completaban sus uniformes y saliendo a la carrera. Solo Alaric se detuvo unos segundos para informar en recepción, necesitaban que estuviesen preparados para cuando viniesen.

Damon esperó un poco para no encontrarse con el barullo de las ambulancias al salir y después se dirigió a su casa, sin haber aliviado ni un ápice sus pensamientos. Tuvo otro presentimiento en la puerta del hospital y, sin esperanzas, sus ojos examinaron su alrededor cuando le pareció notar que le observaban. Porque estaba siendo observado, vio claramente a Elena entre la gente que entraba y salía.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza al no saber si era de verdad o solo otro truco de su mente, se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos. Alzó la mano para tocarla y comprobar así si era real, pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que Elena dio un paso atrás con expresión algo incómoda.

- Hola, desaparecida. – saludó, sonriendo ampliamente porque estuviera allí. – Ya empezaba a pensar que no conseguirías encontrarme. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó, intrigado de verdad por saber porqué había ido al hospital en vez de a su casa, el único lugar en el que era seguro que le encontrase.  
- Dijiste que eras doctor. Este es el hospital más cercano. – explicó Elena como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.  
- Bueno, sí, eso es verdad. – inseguro, Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo. Seguía pareciéndole demasiada casualidad aunque tenía su lógica. Decidió que no quería complicar las cosas más de lo que ya eran y aceptó el nuevo encuentro sin más. – Lo que sea, me alegro de verte. – dijo sincero.

Con gesto tímido, Elena le ofreció la ropa pulcramente doblada que llevaba en las manos. Damon descolgó la mochila que llevaba al hospital por delante y la abrió para guardarla.

- Gracias. – sonrió, intentando que no se doblara al meterla en la mochila. – La tuya está en casa, como no sabía cuando iba a verte… - se disculpó, con gesto de circunstancias.  
- He estado ocupada. – contestó la chica con rapidez.  
- ¿Quieres venir? – la invitó, con un leve brillo en los ojos. – O puedo llevártela donde quieras, si estás ocupada.

La chica dudó y cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando algo.

- Tengo un rato libre. – dijo al fin.  
- ¿Eso es qué vienes? – preguntó Damon, ilusionado y decidido a no cometer los mismos errores que la otra vez.

Elena asintió y ambos caminaron en silencio, cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. De reojo, Damon notó que otra vez no llevaba abrigo, detalle que le preocupó ya que él estaba muy agusto con su cómoda cazadora de cuero, que le protegía del frío otoñal. Esta vez Elena llevaba unos pantalones negros a juego con la blusa y unas botas blancas de caña, las que parecían ser su calzado favorito.

Los nervios hicieron su aparición en Damon y crecieron de forma exponencial a medida que se acercaban a la casa. Se secó el sudor de las palmas en el interior de los bolsillos y tomó aire, empezando a jugar con las llaves para darse ánimos.

- Oye Elena… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó, claramente nervioso. Continuó sin esperar respuesta. - ¿Sales con alguien? Si estás con otra persona no es necesario que me rehuyas tanto, no quiero entrometerme en nada. – se revolvió el pelo y miró hacia el suelo.  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie. – contestó Elena, entonces Damon levantó la vista y buscó sus ojos.

Tan marrones y profundos como recordaba, pero completamente sinceros. Esos ojos le devolvieron la sonrisa al joven, que dejó de marear las llaves y abrió la puerta, invitando a Elena a entrar.

- ¿Quieres una bolsa? Para la ropa. – preguntó Damon, tras tirar la mochila al sofá.  
- No es necesario.

Damon fue a por la ropa y se escucharon ruidos en otra habitación. No tardó en volver, sujetando la ropa de Elena con una mano encima y otra debajo. Se lo pasó a la chica, que no tardó en notar algo raro. Una caja de cartón apareció ante los ojos de ambos cuando Elena apartó un pliegue del vestido.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, claramente desconcertada.

Avergonzado, empezó a arrepentirse de su impulso. Esa reacción no era lo que esperaba y ya no estaba tan seguro de que no estuviera cometiendo un error al meterse en su vida privada. Quizá solo la estuviera avergonzando al recordarle sus circunstancias.

- Es que… bueno… como me dijiste que no tenías teléfono… - empezó a frotarse la nuca sin saber muy bien adonde mirar, arrepentido completamente. – Tenía este por ahí, iba a tirarlo porque no lo uso, y se me ocurrió que podías quedártelo tú. Es un poco antiguo, pero funciona, lo prometo. – lo había comprobado él mismo, que tanto el móvil como el cargador funcionasen perfectamente.

Atónita, Elena no dejaba de mirar la caja que contenía el móvil y el cargador.

- Solo es una tontería. Para que vaya a la basura, prefiero que lo aproveche alguien, solo eso. – aseguró, intentando quitarle importancia a su gesto al ver que la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. – No quería incomodarte, lo siento. – se disculpó.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que querías? – preguntó ella, desconcertándole ahora a él.  
- Pues… - dudó Damon, intentando poner en orden sus propias ideas. Elena le ofreció la caja, extendiendo los brazos hacia él.  
- No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo pagártelo. – dijo muy seria, pero a Damon le pareció notar un matiz de tristeza en su voz.  
- Por supuesto que no, es un regalo. – replicó el chico, cruzándose de brazos para resaltar su negativa. – Quédatelo por favor. Si quieres compensarme o lo que sea, me conformo con que me llames algún día. Podemos ir a tomar un café o al cine, no sé, lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece? – sonriente por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, Damon rezó internamente porque le dijera que sí y poder tener una cita con ella.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? – una vez más, Elena no solo no le contestó si no que le devolvió la pregunta.  
- Pues porque quiero conocerte y como no sales con nadie… - la chica le impidió continuar.  
- No contestes ahora, piénsalo bien. – le pidió y tras esa seriedad, Damon volvió a notar algo más, ¿necesidad?

Asintió en silencio, tragando saliva.

- Avísame cuando lo tengas claro. – dijo, alzando un poco la caja que contenía el móvil.

La mirada del chico, que estaba empañada por la confusión, se iluminó con fuerza al comprender que aceptaba su regalo… ¿y con eso también su propuesta? Esperaba que fuese así, su instinto le decía que así era.

- Lo tengo claro. – dijo, dispuesto a seguir a su instinto.  
- Piénsalo. – le pidió Elena de nuevo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque no me gustaría que luego te arrepintieses. – confesó, y esta vez la necesidad fue inconfundible.

Damon no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más antes de que Elena se marchara. Tampoco tardó mucho en decidirse, en realidad lo tenía bastante claro desde que la conversación con su abuelo le había abierto los ojos. A pesar de la confusión de su primer encuentro en la cafetería, Damon se había sentido atraído hacia ella al instante. Algo que no le había pasado nunca con nadie, o al menos no de esa forma tan intensa. Eso debía de significar algo y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar adonde le llevaría.

Sentado en el lateral de la cama, solo llevando unos bóxers negros para dormir, tecleó la respuesta en su móvil y la envió sin dudar. Después se metió en la cama e intentó dormir algo, confiando en tener una respuesta para cuando se levantara.

_"Lo tengo claro. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte.  
Buenas noches. Damon."_

Sin embargo la mañana siguiente no fue como Damon esperaba, no solo no obtuvo respuesta al mensaje de la noche anterior ni a uno que le mandó nada más despertarse, si no que no tardó en mancharse con amargura. Las máquinas en el quirófano pitaban sin parar mientras el joven cirujano se esforzaba en hacer sus puntadas más precisas, más fuertes, más útiles. Pero la pared de la arteria estaba demasiado dañada, no aguantaba y se deshacía con cada punto, impidiendo que Damon consiguiera unir las partes seccionadas.

El sudor le entraba en los ojos, haciendo que estos le picasen pero no dejó que eso le distrajese. Pidió un hilo de distinto grosor y estiró la mano para cogerlo.

- Déjalo Damon, no hay nada que hacer. – le dijo Rebekah, cogiéndole esa mano. – Está muerto.

Damon regresó al mundo de golpe, saliendo de su burbuja de concentración por esas palabras. Rebekah le señaló el monitor cardíaco, que llevaba varios minutos mostrando una señal uniformemente plana y emitiendo un grave pitido constante.

- El daño era demasiado grave, no podíamos salvarlo. – le consoló Rebekah al ver que se resistía a decir algo. Sabía que aunque la profesionalidad de Damon no se viera afectada, este tipo de casos, muertes por accidentes de tráfico, eran difíciles para su amigo ya que sus propios padres habían muerto así cuando era muy pequeño.  
- Hora de la muerte, once y catorce. – con voz ligeramente estrangulada, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que admitir que el paciente se había desangrado y reconocer su derrota.  
- Tenemos que decírselo a la familia, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres. No me importa. – ofreció Rebekah, preocupada por el tono oscuro que habían adquirido sus ojos.  
- No. Voy contigo, solo necesito un minuto. –contestó Damon, con decisión.

Asintiendo, la chica le sonrió bajo la mascarilla y desapareció en el pequeño baño anexo al quirófano. El resto del personal también había salido. Damon apoyó las manos en la camilla y suspiró cabizbajo. Después alzó la mirada al frente, con la furia ardiendo en sus transparentes ojos azules y señaló con el índice.

- Maldita seas. – masculló con rabia. – Disfruta de esta victoria porque hoy no vas a arrebatarme ninguna vida más. – no era un iluso y sabía que no podía salvar a todos sus pacientes, pero se dejaría la piel en el intento.

Tras volver a fulminar al aire con la mirada, salió del quirófano sin añadir ni una palabra más ni mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Damon la quería conocer.  
Había estado aquella noche dándole vueltas, aquel chico era especial. ¡Y ella le interesaba! Quería acercarse a ella... aquello la llenó de felicidad. Estuvo toda la noche con una sonrisa en la cara, Caroline le había preguntado varias veces qué le pasaba, pero ella la había ignorado. Damon era su secreto, su humano, y Caroline no lo entendería...

Aquella tarde fue a espiarle al hospital, como había hecho otras veces. Lo vería trabajar, afanarse en ayudar a los demás sonriente y atento y luego se aparecería como por casualidad cuando él tuviera que irse a su casa. Le preguntaría si se lo había pensado bien, él la sonreiría y la miraría con aquellos preciosos ojos azules y le diría que sí, y entonces... La verdad es que no lo había pensado mucho después de ahí, pero algo se les ocurriría...

Elena no necesitaba estar siempre presente en el momento en que el alma dejaba el cuerpo, para eso tenía a las parcas como Caroline que se encargaban de acompañar al alma a su destino final, o las entregaban a alguien que Stefan hubiese enviado para recogerlas. Ella tan sólo aparecía en grandes catástrofes, en accidentes o desastres naturales que se cobraran un gran número de vidas, que implicaran una gran ruptura en la línea de la vida. El resto del tiempo todo funcionaba con su ciclo natural, y Elena se solía aburrir bastante... por eso cada vez que podía ahora espiaba a Damon, y sería mucho mejor cuando él supiera que ella estaba allí.

Aquella tarde era distinta, era la primera vez que veía a Damon intentando ayudar a alguien que ella sabía que no podía ser ayudado. Elijah, una de las parcas de aquella zona se apareció junto a Elena y le hizo una reverencia justo antes de recoger el alma del cuerpo y desaparecer. Pero Damon seguía trabajando, Damon seguía intentando devolver la vida a aquel cuerpo vacío de alma.

Elena estuvo a punto de estirar la mano y pedirle que se detuviera, cuando lo hizo la joven rubia a la que había visto varias veces ya con Damon. Damon asumió la realidad, y la joven se alejó, dejando a Damon sólo junto a ella y el cadáver del humano. Entonces Elena lo volvió a sentir, volvió a congelarse en donde estaba al notar los ojos de Damon fijos en ella. Pero esta vez fue peor, esta vez la miró a los ojos con odio y la maldijo por llevarse a ese alma, y no sólo eso, la desafió. No pudo soportarlo más y desapareció de allí sintiendo algo en el pecho y en los ojos que nunca había sentido antes.

Elena no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, pero sentía algo extraño. No le gustaba porque no se sentía bien. Tenía como un pequeño resquemor en el pecho... como una incomodidad que la agobiaba... y ella nunca se había sentido así antes, la desconcertaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Elena? – le preguntó Stefan sonriente – Parece que te hubieran torturado los Winchester...  
Elena le miró seria sin comprender.  
- ¿Winchester? – preguntó molesta.  
- Sí... de la tele... – trató de explicarse Stefan. Elena le miró atravesándolo con ojos de odio.  
- Olvídalo... – negó Stefan dándola por perdida – No te enfades, anda... ¿Qué te pasa?

Elena desvió la mirada para contemplar la destrucción que el huracán estaba provocando. Recordó las palabras que Damon le había dicho, cómo ella había notado que la miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía _"No te llevarás a ninguno más"_... _"Maldita seas"_... Si Damon supiera que se estaba llevando a decenas... que se llevaba incontables almas a cada segundo...

No, Damon no la quería conocer... no a ella... Él quería conocer a la chica humana que él pensaba que Elena era... no querría conocer a la muerte... a la muerte a la que odiaba... Si Damon supiera quién era ella se asustaría, jamás se podría acercar a él... y ella quería estar cerca...

- Ah... tus inocentes... – asumió Stefan mirando junto a ella, al ver que no le contestaba.  
- No sufras por ellos, Elena... nadie es inocente... – sonrió quitándose la capucha y acercándose a ella – Todos tienen algo... algún precio... – murmuró mientras que con el reverso del índice le acariciaba a Elena el brazo desnudo – todos pueden caer... – sonrió acariciándola en el hombro.

- Ellos nos odian... – murmuró Elena triste.  
- No, nos temen... es mejor – rio Stefan - ¿Qué te pasa? Así son las cosas... ellos nacen, mueren y unos para _"Él"_ y más para mí – volvió a reírse.  
- Ya... – siguió murmurando Elena perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Ven – dijo Stefan y la atrajo a sus brazos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que vayamos a divertirnos? ¿Tentar unas almas? ¿Hacer maldades? – le dijo hablándole cerca de su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al decir la última palabra.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono móvil.  
Elena se apartó de Stefan asustada, porque notó la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde lo había dejado y se había olvidado de él. Lo sacó y se quedó contemplándolo sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer. En la pantalla iluminada estaba el nombre de Damon junto a un botón verde y otro rojo.

- ¿Tienes un móvil? – preguntó Stefan sin salir de su asombro.  
- Tengo que irme – dijo Elena guardando de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo y desapareció.

Stefan abrió la boca para decirle algo y ni le dio tiempo antes de ver sólo hueco vacío donde antes estaba Elena. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Elena con un móvil? Stefan estaba seguro de que había alguien que tendría las respuestas. Si algo le pasaba a Elena, Caroline lo sabría. Se colocó la capucha y desapareció.

Damon se acercó a la puerta de su casa ya duchado y sin ganas ningunas de ver a nadie. NO había sido un buen día, y para colmo no había conseguido contactar con Elena, quien pensaba que le podría animar. Así que cual sería su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y no era otra que la chica quien estaba ahí delante de él. La vio jugando con los dedos junto a la puerta, como si escribiera algo con los dedos en la pared... concentrada, pero eso le dio los segundos necesarios para espabilarse de la sorpresa inicial y ver que Elena volvía a ir de negro, esta vez en vaqueros cortos, dejando al descubierto unas bonitas piernas, que iban calzadas con unas zapatillas de deporte blancas, vio también que Elena llevaba tan sólo un fino jersey de hilo negro, de manga larga pero no lo suficiente como para evitarle el frío del otoño, ya que era medio transparente. Dio un carraspeo para encontrar la voz en su garganta.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – aquella última pregunta le sonó más borde en voz alta que en su cabeza y se dio una torta mental por ello.  
- Me has llamado... – dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No? – preguntó y ante el estupor de Damon sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón el teléfono móvil que él le había dado el día anterior.  
- Aquí antes ponía tu nombre – dijo Elena enseñándole la pantalla – Pero ya no está... ¿Eso es porque ya no querías que viniera? ... Si es así... – dijo Elena y empezó a darse la vuelta para irse.  
- ¡Espera! – dijo Damon acercándose a tomarla del brazo y detenerla - ¿Me estás hablando en serio?  
- No entiendo – dijo Elena apartando la mano que Damon le tomaba. Damon vio que la chica tenía expresión triste, y se olvidó por completo de qué estaban hablando y se preocupó por ella.

- Eh – dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Estás bien?  
Elena no le respondió, porque no sabía qué responderle, ¿estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Sólo sabía que no le gustaba cómo se sentía.  
- ¿Un día duro? – volvió a intentar Damon al ver que la chica no le decía nada pero tampoco se iba, y él deseaba retenerla. Elena le asintió sin pronunciar palabra.  
- Ya... sé lo que es eso... – dijo Damon apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de tomarme mi medicina para los días malos – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Un colacao con galletas.

Elena lo miró y tan sólo el brillo de sus ojos la animó un poco.  
- ¿Quieres? – preguntó Damon en otro intento de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.  
- Vale – aceptó Elena, muerta de curiosidad de probar qué serian ese colacao con galletas.

Caroline paseaba por el callejón tras haber acabado con lo que tenía que hacer allí, le gustaba la oscuridad, se sentía cómoda en la noche. De pronto todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y se detuvo en seco.  
- Caroline... – susurró una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Al girarse no tuvo tiempo de nada, ya que una figura salió de las sombras y la tomó por el cuello aplastándola contra la pared. Lo primero que Caroline vio fueron los fieros ojos verdes bajo la capucha negra, después la sonrisa de dientes blancos que parecía reírse de ella.

- Hola – sonrió Stefan.  
- El alma no era para ti – se defendió Caroline pensando que era a aquello a lo que había ido – Lo he visto, no era para ti – dijo atemorizada.

- ¿Qué hace Elena con un móvil? – preguntó Stefan directo.  
- ¿Un móvil? – preguntó Caroline atónita.  
- Sí, ¿tengo que repetirte la pregunta? – dijo Stefan apretando.

Caroline pensó durante un segundo antes de atar cabos, pero fue suficiente para que Stefan se diese cuenta de que tenía alguna idea de qué estaba pasando.  
- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Elena? ¡Tú lo sabes! – la acusó Stefan.  
- No... – negó Caroline y Stefan apretó más su cuello, con los ojos verdes iluminados como pequeñas llamaradas de fuego.

- Si te lo digo me matará... – Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.  
- Si no lo dices ahora mismo lo haré yo... así al menos vives algunos días – sonrió Stefan.  
- Un humano... – soltó Caroline ya sin aire y Stefan le soltó.  
- ¿Humano? – preguntó extrañado.  
- Se ha encaprichado de un humano... – dijo la rubia recomponiéndose.

- ¡¿Un humano?! – gritó Stefan, los ojos se le encendieron y las llamas parecían atravesarlos, salir de ellos chisporroteando – Llévame con él – le ordenó.  
- No puedo... Elena... – se asustó Caroline echándose un paso hacia atrás.  
- ¡Ahora! – gritó Stefan con voz grave, y Caroline tan sólo agachó la cabeza y le tendió la mano para que le siguiera.

Stefan y Caroline llegaron al rellano de la planta de Damon.  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Stefan molesto al ver que estaban ahí a oscuras - ¿Dónde está el humano?  
- Ahí... – dijo Caroline señalando – Pasa algo... no puedo entrar... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Desaparece antes de que te mate, inútil – le rugió Stefan furioso.

Stefan intentó atravesar la puerta pero tampoco lo consiguió, así que se puso a buscar alrededor  
del marco hasta que lo vio, escrita con lágrimas de Elena junto a la puerta había una runa de protección, nadie salvo ella podría entrar en la casa.  
- No podrás protegerlo siempre, hermanita... – amenazó Stefan mirando a la puerta, y desapareció en la oscuridad por donde había llegado.

En la casa Damon contemplaba maravillado con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano cómo Elena devoraba galletas y daba sorbos al colacao, parecía como una niña pequeña, la tristeza de sus ojos se había borrado casi por completo.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó sonriendo.  
- Sí – dijo Elena con la boca llena y al caérsele un poco de galletas trató de recogerlas y se rio, haciendo que Damon se riera con ella también.  
- ¿De verdad que nunca habías comido colacao con galletas? – se volvió a extrañar Damon.  
Elena tan sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó de nuevo el tazón para darle un gran sorbo, acabando con la parte superior del labio llena de colacao miró a Damon sonriente, quien la sonrió a su vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver que la miraba a los labios. El chico extendió la mano y la pasó por donde Elena estaba manchada, explicándoselo – Gracias – dijo cortada, pero sintiendo que la sensación de quemazón que sintiera en el pecho se reducía al estar con Damon, que todo estaba ¿mejor? Eso la hizo recordar lo que había pasado aquella tarde y que Damon le había dicho que iba a tomar aquella delicia porque no había tenido un buen día.

- ¿Estás triste? – preguntó Elena directa.  
- Ahora no porque estás tú aquí – sonrió Damon sincero.  
- ¿Pero antes lo estabas? – volvió a preguntar Elena.  
- Ha sido un día... no muy bueno en el hospital... Y la gente se piensa que ya debería estar acostumbrado... pero créeme, no es así...  
- ¿Acostumbrado a qué? – preguntó Elena.  
- A la muerte... – murmuró Damon mirándose las manos. Elena no le dijo nada, pero un escalofrío la recorrió por dentro.

- ¿Sabes? – continuó Damon mirando algunas migas de galleta que habían caído en la mesa – Cuando mis padres murieron alguna gente decía que si estaban descansando... que estaban durmiendo... ¡Qué estupidez! – dijo tomando un trozo más grande y rompiéndolo apretándolo con su índice contra su pulgar – No sé por qué la gente finge que la muerte es como dormir... No lo es – negó Damon mirándola a los ojos – Es simplemente pasar de "es" a "era", eso es la muerte. Nada más.

Los ojos de Elena se entristecieron un poco al oír aquellas palabras.  
- Lo siento... – se disculpó – No quería ponerte triste... La verdad es que hablo demasiado... y es a ti a quien quiero conocer – sonrió.  
- No creo que estés seguro de eso... – dijo Elena más triste aún.  
- ¿Me dejas el móvil? – preguntó Damon.  
- ¿Ya no quieres que lo tenga? – se entristeció aún más Elena.  
- No, claro que no – sonrió Damon ante aquella pregunta – Quiero enseñarte una cosa – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Elena sacó el móvil y se lo puso, Damon entonces jugó un momento con los controles y las teclas y se lo mostró. En la pantalla estaba el mensaje que él le había enviado, donde le pedía que la quería conocer.  
- No he cambiado de opinión – sonrió Damon. Elena le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, contagiándose de la alegría de sus ojos.  
- ¿De verdad que nunca has usado un móvil ni has tomado un colacao? ¿Y qué te daban tus padres de pequeña? – preguntó Damon.  
- Mis padres... son antiguos... – dijo Elena por toda respuesta, no recordando que alguna vez hubiera sido una niña.

- ¿Quieres aprender a usarlo? Para... llamarme alguna vez – sonrió Damon esperanzado. No sabía qué pensar de Elena, estaba extrañado y fascinado por ella. Ahora estaba seguro de que no había conocido a ninguna chica como Elena en toda su vida y más seguro aún de que iba a intentar no dejarla escapar. Elena asintió sonriente.  
Damon entonces tomó el teléfono y se acercó a ella, acuclillándose en el suelo junto a Elena, apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y empezó a decirle cómo funcionaban los mensajes y las llamadas y que tan sólo tenía que pulsar un botón para hablar con él, también le enseñó cómo funcionaban los mensajes, por si alguna vez quería llamarle y él estaba en quirófano u ocupado y no contestaba.

- Ah, y tienes que ponerlo a cargar por las noches – dijo Damon al ver que tenía poca batería.  
- Tengo que irme – dijo Elena levantándose de pronto.  
- ¿Ya? – se extrañó Damon haciendo un puchero.  
- Tengo que irme... – volvió a repetir Elena acercándose a la puerta – Puedo volver... – dijo girándose a Damon que la había seguido aceptando que no podría hacer nada por detenerla.  
- Eso estaría bien...

- ¿Me darás más colacao? – preguntó Elena.  
- Claro – rio Damon – Podemos ver la tele o algo...  
- ¿Los Winchester? – preguntó Elena recordando que Stefan le había dicho que tenían algo que ver con la tele, y Stefan sabía muchas más cosas del mundo de los humanos que ella.  
- Bueno... yo no la veo... pero la puedo buscar – dijo Damon extrañado por la pregunta.  
- Gracias – sonrió Elena y abrió la puerta para salir.

Damon se dio cuenta tras unos minutos de que no le había preguntado ni dónde iba o cuando volvería ni cuanto iba a tardar, así que la siguió corriendo por las escaleras, pero al llegar a la calle Elena no estaba ahí, miró a un lado y a otro pero ni rastro, se llevó la mano al cabello. Aquella había sido una tarde la mar de rara... pero sonrió, ya que había estado muy bien y volvió a su casa.

Al subir por las escaleras tropezó con un chico que bajaba corriendo, no pudo verle bien puesto que llevaba una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro.  
- Perdona – se disculpó.  
El chico siguió bajando sin contestarle, así que Damon negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su casa para meterse por la puerta.

Elena estaba en el hospital donde Damon trabajaba, esta vez estaba en el ala de maternidad. A Elena le gustaba rodearse de esas almas, eran puras y luminosas, la solían animar cuando debía de llevarse a algún niño pequeño, como había sido el caso. Había almas que eran especiales, que tenían un aura más pura, más intensa, y esas eran las que también Elena se encargaba de acompañar, no queriendo que nadie lo hiciese por ella.

Stefan estaba tras ella y se hizo presente, abandonando la oscuridad. Se quitó la capucha en su presencia como hacía siempre, era a la única a la que le permitía verlo completamente.  
- Hola – se giró Elena hacia él sonriendo, a Stefan le animó aquello... pensó que tal vez se había pasado ya el tiempo en que estaban peleados. Elena volvió a girarse hacia los bebés. La verdad es que aquel lugar a Stefan le daba grima, estaba demasiado lleno de luz. Incluso le molestaban algo los ojos.  
- Estás animada – sonrió Stefan también acercándose, y puso una mano sobre su cintura, para acariciarla primero y después tratar de que se girara.

- ¿Has probado el colacao, Stefan? – le preguntó de pronto, sin dejar de observar a los bebés.  
- ¿Colacao? – se extrañó Stefan soltándola.  
- Seguro que es como un manjar de esos humanos que tanto te gustan – le sonrió Elena girándose a él – Deberías probarlo – dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, desapareciendo tras eso.

Stefan se volvió a poner la capucha y al instante uno de los suyos apareció delante de él con la rodilla hincada al suelo y la cabeza gacha.  
- Mi príncipe... – dijo saludándole.  
- He marcado a un humano – dijo Stefan con el verde de sus ojos brillando en fuego – Quiero que desaparezca – murmuró entre dientes enfurecido.  
- Así se hará – dijo Kol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Damon no tardó en buscar la serie que quería ver Elena, y la llamó en cuanto tuvo la primera temporada descargada. Le costó un poco localizarla, ya que la mayoría de las veces le saltaba el odioso mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura, pero un rato más tarde estaba preparando las cosas para el maratón de capítulos que iban a hacer. Elena le había dicho que se pasaría a la tarde, aunque no exactamente cuándo, por lo que cualquier ruido en el rellano le hacía saltar de impaciencia.

Pero cuando llamó a la puerta y la vio esperando, no supo como saludarla. La chica volvía a llevar un vestido negro y zapatos bajos blancos, y sonreía con timidez. Al final, para no parecer un idiota, decidió darla un beso en la mejilla como hacía con Rebekah. Sintió una especie de placentero contacto eléctrico al tocar su piel y la invitó a pasar intentando que no se le notara nada. Sin que la viera, Elena se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que aún le cosquilleaba ante el suave tacto de los labios del chico.

- Ya lo tengo preparado. – explicó, señalando la televisión con la pantalla en suspensión y el par de cojines que había llevado al sofá para que estuviesen más cómodos, después sonrió. – Voy a por las palomitas, ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo zumo, refrescos…  
- ¿Colacao? – preguntó la chica, un poco perdida, sin saber que eran aquellas cosas que Damon nombraba.  
- ¿Con las palomitas? – se sorprendió el chico. – No pega mucho, ¿no?  
- ¿Y qué pega?  
- ¿Cocacola? – iba a decir algo más, pero Elena asintió ante eso y fue a buscarla.

Hizo un par de viajes hasta traer la botella de Cocacola, dos vasos y un bol con palomitas. Se metió una en la boca nada más dejar el bol en medio del sillón, saboreándola encantado.

- Oye Elena, cuándo me dijiste qué tus padres eran antiguos… ¿te referías a qué son de esos que no les gusta la tecnología y no dejan que nadie de su alrededor la utilice? – preguntó mientras servía la bebida.  
- Sí… - contestó Elena, desviando la vista y esperando no tener que dar más explicaciones.  
- No pasa nada, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso. – la calidez en la voz del chico hizo que volviera a mirarle. Damon la sonría de esa forma tan fascinante y suya. – Solo era curiosidad, ya te dije que quería conocerte. – le ofreció el vaso lleno, y bebió del suyo. Elena le imitó, maravillándose del fresco y delicioso sabor de ese líquido de color marrón en que algunas burbujas subían hasta la superficie y estallaban dentro de su boca, haciéndole cosquillas. – Ya sabes, si tienes alguna pregunta más sobre cualquier cosa, encanta de ayudarte. – se ofreció Damon, cogiendo un mando y pulsando algunos botones.

Iban por la mitad del segundo capítulo y Elena estaba totalmente metida en lo que estaba viendo. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con una historia creada por humanos que tratase sobre su mundo y estaba fascinada por esos dos hermanos que unían fuerzas para destruir a los demonios que se metían con la humanidad. Las palomitas y el refresco también ayudaban a que estuviera tan contenta, nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas que comían los humanos fuesen tan deliciosas, con tantos matices, tantos sabores diferentes.

En una de las veces que miró a Damon de reojo se dio cuenta de que no parecía nada interesado, todo lo contrario, tenía un puñado de palomitas en la mano y las lanzaba una a una al aire antes de comérselas.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó confundida.

A Damon se le cayó la palomita que había lanzado y se agachó rápidamente a recogerla.

- No me van estas tonterías. – contestó, dejándola sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Qué tonterías? – preguntó Elena aún más confundida, preguntándose si había malinterpretado lo que estaba viendo porque no veía nada tonto en la serie.  
- Pues esas. – Damon señaló la pantalla, donde los Winchester seguían a la caza del Wendigo. - ¿Demonios? ¿Quién se cree eso? Buah. – dijo con desprecio. – Son las mismas tonterías que los ángeles, el cielo y el infierno. Entiendo que hay gente que necesita creer que hay algo después, pero… la muerte es el fin, no hay nada. – movió la cabeza de lado a lado con disgusto. – Creeré que existe algo más cuando lo vea. – dijo con vehemencia, tanta que enseguida se arrepintió al ver que Elena se había encogido un poco. – Perdona, ya estoy otra vez hablando demasiado. – dijo triste. – Deberías cortarme cuando me ponga así.  
- No… está bien, es lo que piensas. – dijo la chica con un poco de pena encubierta en la voz.

En la pantalla, el capítulo acababa de terminar y Damon fue a poner otro, pero Elena le dijo que no lo hiciera. No quería obligarle a nada y estaba bastante claro que aquella serie no podría ser una de las cosas que compartiesen.

- ¿Qué te gusta ver? – le preguntó, señalando la televisión.  
- ¿A mí? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Sí. – le sonrió Elena. – Yo también quiero conocerte. – confesó, bajando la mirada.  
- Puedo enseñarte una de mis series preferidas, ¿quieres? – preguntó Damon, sonriendo ampliamente ante esas palabras. "Quiero conocerte"… no podría haberle dicho nada mejor para alegrarle la tarde. – Te prometo que te reirás.

Damon buscó en las carpetas del disco duro que tenía enganchado a la televisión y dejó lo sobrenatural para centrarse en algo más cotidiano. Elena comprendió que tenía razón, como si no bastase con las aventuras de esos seis amigos que vivían en Nueva York, Damon empezó a imitar a los personajes, poniendo las voces, repitiendo los diálogos y gesticulando ampliamente. Era imposible no reírse.

- ¿No pones otro? – se extrañó Elena, cuando Damon apagó la televisión.  
- Tengo que ir al hospital, hoy tengo turno de noche. – dijo el chico, apenado porque el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.  
- Ah vale… - contestó Elena con tristeza. – No te molesto más.  
- Espera. – la llamó Damon al ver que iba hacia la puerta. – No voy a tardar mucho, ¿me acompañas? – pidió con un puchero, a Elena le resultó imposible negarse a su súplica.

Diez minutos después los dos salían del portal, rumbo al hospital. Damon solía entrar por la puerta de Urgencias, para lo que tenía que cruzar el parking, en la puerta de éste se encontró a Alaric esperándolo. El chico llevaba ropa de calle, indicio de que había terminado su turno, y se frotaba los ojos para librarse del cansancio.

- Para un día que me acuerdo y te traigo las fotos. – agitó un pequeño dispositivo USB negro en el aire, apartándose del coche en el que se apoyaba al ver a su amigo. – resulta que es el día que vienes de noche y no nos coinciden los turnos. – paró de quejarse al reconocer a la chica que caminaba junto a Damon. Sonriente, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Damon. – Si te acosa y no sabes cómo quitártelo de encima, solo tienes que decírmelo. Sé cómo manejarlo. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica  
- No seas idiota, Ric. – lo regañó Damon, al ver que estaba incomodando a Elena. – Elena, este es el payaso de Alaric, la mitad de las veces no sabe lo que dice, así que no le hagas mucho caso. – le picó, empujándole un poco.

Rebekah estaba fuera hablando por el móvil, los había visto de lejos y se acercó a ellos al terminar, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlos con una chica.

- Hola Becks. – saludó alegremente Damon nada más verla, acercándose para besar su mejilla, sin ningún sentimiento comparable a cuando lo hizo con Elena. – Esta es Elena, ella es mi compañera Rebekah. – apenas le dio tiempo a presentárselas cuando Alaric tiró de él para llevárselo un poco aparte.

- Que calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh? Un poco más y me entero cuando me llegue la invitación de boda. – se quejó Alaric, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, exigiendo una explicación.  
- ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? Aún no es nada serio, solo nos estamos conociendo. No hay mucho que contar. – se defendió Damon, de reojo miró a Elena, que se había quedado sola con Rebekah y parecía muy incómoda.  
- Ya… pues no es lo mismo que dicen vuestras miradas. – dijo Alaric.

- Tengo que irme. – dijo Elena, al notar la mirada de Damon. Acostumbrado a esas despedidas, el chico asintió. – Adiós.

Cinco minutos después el que se iba era Alaric, y Damon entraba al hospital junto a Rebekah.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Damon cuando iban en el ascensor. – Llevas rato sin decir nada, ¿es por Elena?  
- Es rara. – confesó la chica tras dudar un poco. – He intentado hablar con ella pero se comportaba como si la estuviese amenazando, no me fío. – aparte de mirarla con mala cara cuando saludó a Damon, Elena había retrocedido cuando las presentaron, balanceándose luego hasta que se fue.  
- Todos somos un poco raros, Becks. – Damon había notado varias cosas extrañas en Elena, pero más que asustarle esa rareza que señalaba Rebekah, se sentía completamente atraído por ella. La expresión de Elena cuando probó el colocao, las galletas, aprender a manejar el móvil, incluso con las palomitas, la cocacola y las series de hoy… le recordaba una niña a la que le estaban mostrando el mundo… y él era el primero en mostrárselo, quería seguir siéndolo, seguir disfrutando de esas sensaciones cuando la ayudaba a aprender algo nuevo. – A mí me gusta. – dijo, sonriendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Un par de días más tarde, Damon casi había terminado su turno cuando llamaron a todos los médicos de guardia para que fuesen a atender las llegadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a Rebekah, acercándose inmediatamente a ella en cuanto la vio en recepción.  
- No lo sé. – contestó ella, muy tensa.

Apenas pudieron intercambiar unas palabras más cuando los heridos empezaron a llegar. El primero fue Alaric, sentado en una silla de ruedas que empujaba Meredith y con una mascarilla en la cara. Tenía la ropa y la piel llenos de manchas negras, y un feo corte en la sien que aún sangraba. Damon se acercó al instante y Alaric se quitó la mascarilla para poder hablar.

- Estoy bien, atiende al chico. – le pidió, adelantándose a sus preguntas.  
- Lo haré, ¿pero qué ha pasado? – la última noticia que había tenido de ellos fue que salían a atender un aviso de un chico que amenazaba con tirarse por la terraza.  
- Un incendio en el edificio, una señora se dejó la comida en el fuego y salió a la calle para ver qué pasaba. Se complicó todo, nos separamos al ir a coger las cosas y nos quedamos fuera. Y aquí el héroe. – Meredith palmeó el hombro de Alaric, hablando con una mezcla de enfado y orgullo a partes iguales. – Se quedó atrapado dentro y salvó al chico. Estaba decidido a suicidarse, se tomó un montón de pastillas, Alaric consiguió hacerle vomitar, si no… no hubiésemos llegado. – le explicó con rapidez.

Otro equipo entró en la recepción, llevando en camilla a un chico rubio de diecisiete años.

- Ponte la mascarilla. Iré a verte en cuanto pueda. – aseguró Damon a Alaric, echando a correr gritando que se ocupaba él.

Obediente, Alaric se puso la mascarilla al ver que Klaus estaba en buenas manos, nadie podría ocuparse mejor de él que Damon. Aún tenía grabadas las últimas palabras que el chico le había dicho: "ya no puedes salvarme… nadie puede…" Ahí se había dado cuenta de que Niklaus, o Klaus como le había dicho que prefería que le llamasen, había hecho algo más que sentarse al borde la barandilla y amenazar con tirarse. Por suerte lo había conseguido al no rendirse, había conseguido tirar al chico, que ya estaba bastante atontado por lo que hubiese tomado y no consiguió reaccionar, al suelo y le había metido los dedos en la garganta para obligarle a vomitar. Meredith, acompañada por los bomberos, habían llegado justo cuando había conseguido hacerlo, de otra forma Klaus no habría llegado a cruzar vivo la puerta de su casa.

Damon llevó a Klaus directamente a que le hicieran un lavado de estómago y después, cuando estuvo estable, lo mandó a observación tras pedir varias rondas de análisis. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, fue a ver a Alaric, que estaba con oxígeno en una sala con otros intoxicados leves del incendio.

- ¿Tienes noticias? – apartando la mascarilla, se levantó en cuanto vio llegar a Damon y ambos salieron al pasillo para tener más privacidad, aunque Damon lo miraba con mala cara por no hacer reposo.  
- Estamos esperando a ver como evoluciona, pero creo que se va a recuperar. Si no hubiese sido por tu intervención… le salvaste, colega. – sonrió Damon. En las cansadas pupilas de Alaric brilló su pequeño fuego particular, el mismo que llevaba días desaparecido.  
- Me alegro, solo es un crío. – suspiró el chico, aliviado. Se rascó la mejilla con el índice. No creo que sepa realmente lo que hace, querer suicidarse… uff.  
- ¿Te dijo por qué? – preguntó Damon con curiosidad, entendía y a la vez no a la gente que lo hacía. No le parecía una solución, se pasaba de la vida a la muerte, del todo a nada. ¿Cuál era el sentido de perderlo todo, por poco que fuese, para no ganar nada? No tenía sentido para él.  
- Le molestaban en clase. – Alaric le sacó de sus pensamientos. – Apodos, bromas, decir que es gay,… Ya sabes cómo son los críos a esas edades, que ven al que es un poco diferente y van a por él. Son tan crueles que a veces no se dan cuenta de que hacen daño.  
- Todo es un juego. – asintió Damon. - ¿Te acuerdas de cómo éramos nosotros? – dijo, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.  
- Como para olvidarlo, me rompiste la nariz cuando me pillaste con Isobel. – sonrió Alaric, recordando viejas travesuras.  
- Sabías que me gustaba, capullo. – se defendió Damon, divertido ante esas peleas tontas de adolescente que había protagonizado con Alaric.  
- Buah, si era una zorra, a los dos días estaba enrollándose con John. No merecía la pena. – le quitó importancia Alaric, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, disfrutando de la complicidad de su fuerte amistad.

Una enfermera pasó por allí con las bandejas de la merienda y como Alaric era parte del personal del hospital, le pasó una de ellas. El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa pero no tocó la comida.

- No me apetece, ¿lo quieres? –le ofreció, con gesto de asco y el estómago un poco revuelto. – Creo que estoy pillando esa gripe que tiene ahora todo el mundo, la que afecta al estómago.  
- Pues no te acerques mucho, a ver si me lo vas a pegar. – bromeó Damon, y Alaric le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Ya, claro. Como si te fuera a importar tener unos días libres y a Elena cuidándote. – le picó, Damon empezó a protestar y él a reír. – Cuidado, Grayson. – le dio un codazo, poniéndose serio de repente al ver acercarse al director de Urgencias.

Grayson venía a interesarse por Alaric y aprovechó también para pedirle a Damon que se quedara un rato más. Estaban completamente saturados por los heridos del incendio y necesitaban más manos.

- Creo que ahora sí me hará falta esto. – dijo Damon, cogiendo el zumo de la merienda cuando Grayson se fue. Había aceptado su propuesta enseguida, incapaz de negarse cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros. – Y cómete eso. – regañó a Alaric mientras se alejaba, despidiéndose con un gesto.

Ya había anochecido del todo cuando al fin Damon salió del hospital, se había quedado tanto tiempo que hasta Alaric se había ido antes que él. Estaba agotado física como mentalmente, sin ganas de más que meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

El cansancio estaba mezclado con la agradable sensación de haber sido útil y salvar vidas, solo lo sentía por Elena y los planes con ella que había tenido que cancelar por quedarse. Esperaba que hubiese visto su mensaje a tiempo, había intentado llamarla pero solo le contestó el mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura y se vio obligado a escribirla al no localizarla. También esperaba que no estuviese muy enfadada y se debatía entre llamarla o no, sin darse cuenta de que un chico vestido de negro se deslizaba sigilosamente tras él, a unos metros de distancia.

Su misterioso perseguidor le observó cambiarse de acera y decidió que tenía lo que quería, que aquel cruce con un semáforo estropeado en la salida de una rotonda era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Al final Damon se decidió por un mensaje, ya era bastante tarde y no quería molestar a Elena. Estaba lavándose los dientes cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Se enjuagó rápidamente y salió corriendo a cogerlo tras escupir el agua. Lo tenía cargando en la mesilla, por lo que vio enseguida el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

- No estoy enfadada. – dijo Elena a modo de saludo. Un poco desconcertado, pero feliz por esa información, Damon se sentó en la cama apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. – Entiendo que tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.  
- Me alegro de eso. – sonrió el chico, completamente sincero. – Aunque me hubiera gustado pasar un rato contigo.  
- A mí también. – contestó Elena.  
- Pronto tendré un día libre, por las horas extras de hoy. Siempre vienes aquí, eso no es muy justo. Podríamos… - la idea se le acababa de ocurrir, pero de repente le parecía la mejor idea del mundo. – Podríamos hacer algo diferente y salir por ahí. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó, sonriendo ilusionado.  
- A mí no me importa ir a tu casa. – contestó Elena, insegura.  
- Hay mucho mundo fuera, muchas cosas que podemos hacer. ¿Qué te apetece? – siguió Damon, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando solo le llegó silencio como respuesta. - ¿Elena? ¿Sigues ahí? – miró la pantalla por si acaso se hubiese cortado.  
- No lo sé… - la respuesta la llegó en forma de susurro, y esta vez tampoco le costó imaginarse la expresión de la chica. La había visto varias veces, como cuando le preguntó si ya no quería que viniese porque no salía su nombre en la pantalla o si quería que le devolviese el móvil cuando se lo pidió un momento.  
- Eh, escúchame. Haremos una cosa, será una sorpresa, yo lo organizaré. – ofreció con rapidez, en un intento de borrar la tristeza de Elena. – Bueno, si quieres que salgamos. – se corrigió, al darse cuenta de que aún no había aceptado.  
- Quiero que salgamos. – Damon volvió a sonreír ante la firmeza con la que contestó.  
- No tiene que ser ahora, puede ser la semana que viene o cuando sea. Solo dime un día que puedas, sin prisas. – ahora que había resuelto la pequeña crisis, el chico soltó un bostezo. – Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama o me quedaré dormido con el teléfono en la mano. – bromeó, aunque la verdad es que no le importaría que eso pasase, solo le daba más reparo por Elena. Decidió colgar para que también la chica pudiese descansar. – Buenas noches, Elena.  
- Buenas noches, Damon.

La sensación de tenerla cerca apareció al colgar, acompañada por un cosquilleo en el estómago del chico, y Damon se durmió mirando hacia el espacio vacío que había entre la cama y la pared más lejana, allí donde le parecía sentir a Elena. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios por las sensaciones que le había provocado escuchar su nombre de labios de la chica.

Al día siguiente volvía del hospital por el mismo camino, al igual que hacía todos los días, pasando por las mismas calles y los mismos cruces. Se detuvo en el cruce de la rotonda y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al ver que el semáforo seguía sin funcionar. A ver cuando le daba al ayuntamiento por arreglarlo, que luego vendría era una desgracia y todo serían lamentaciones.

Miró varias veces a ambos lados, un coche negro recorría la rotonda despacio, como si fuera a tomar la salida anterior a la que daba al cruce en el que él estaba. El conductor de ese coche esbozó una sonrisa macabra y aceleró al máximo, lanzándose contra el joven marcado por su amo, que había empezado a cruzar a la otra acera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Caroline, Elena y otras dos parcas se encontraban en un incendio. Las llamas se habían apoderado de un viejo almacén, acabando con los pobres mendigos que se habían refugiado allí para resguardarse del frío. Probablemente ellos mismos habían sido los causantes del fuego intentando conseguir un poco de calor para pasar el duro invierno ruso. A Elena le dolía que los humanos a veces desperdiciaran el don más valioso que tenían siendo descuidados...

Observó los copos de nieve caer a través de una ventana rota y pensó en dónde sería que la llevaría Damon cuando fueran a salir. Ella conocía el mundo, lo había estado caminando durante toda su existencia, pero conocer las cosas con Damon era nuevo para ella, aquello la hacía... _¿feliz?_

Notó que había un leve cambio en la línea de la vida y se extrañó, aquello era algo que no ocurría desde hacía mucho, un alma saltaba de un punto a otro, cambiando el tiempo que le había sido otorgado por "Él". ¡No! Aquél alma... No podía ser, cualquiera menos él...  
- ¡No! – gritó Elena y desapareció ante la atónita mirada de Caroline.

Corrió hacia el alma a través de los planos espaciales, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.  
Al llegar junto al hospital vio a Damon caminando distraído con su mochila al hombro, era un cruce, con semáforos rotos y bastante tráfico. Un coche negro de gran tamaño salió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Damon. Elena no tenía tiempo que perder, pero no quería usar su poder y desvelarse así de forma tan clara ante Damon, así que se materializó de la nada y se echó sobre él apartándolo de la carretera.  
- ¡Damon! – gritó mientras que lo placaba y lo tiraba al suelo girando con él. Tuvo tiempo de ver quién era el que estaba al volante – Kol – murmuró entre dientes, con los ojos marrones brillándole levemente.

Elijah, una de las parcas a las que Elena tenía en buena estima apareció para recoger el alma de Damon.  
- Ya no hay nada aquí para ti – dijo Elena furiosa, y Elijah desapareció con una reverencia.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó Damon algo descolocado por la caída en la que se había golpeado contra el suelo - ¿De dónde sales? – se extrañó.  
- De ahí – señaló Elena levantando una mano del suelo para mostrarle a Damon el sitio exacto en el que acababa de aparecer.

Justo en ese momento ambos fueron conscientes de la situación. Los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo, Elena encima de Damon.  
- Tus ojos... – dijo Damon al mirarla, tratando de tocar su cara, le pareció que brillaban de manera extraña, como con demasiada intensidad.  
Elena se levantó de un salto alejándose de él al notar que su furia la poseía y podía verse descubierta. Se puso en pie a su lado con gracilidad.

Damon se sentó en el suelo y observó la carretera por la que había estado paseando, seguía algo atontolinado por el golpe y por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿De dónde había salido Elena? Esa mirada tan extraña... Elena hablando como sola... Parpadeó varias veces y sintió un leve mareo, así que se auto diagnosticó de una conmoción que le hacía ver cosas raras. Una vez más la aparición de la chica había sido providencial, ya que él seguía convencido de que Elena era la joven del cementerio, aunque ella no lo recordara.  
- Tú me has salvado... – dijo maravillado aún.

Elena se puso triste, ella no lo había salvado, ella había sido quien lo había puesto en peligro. ¿Qué hacía Kol allí tratando de acabar con su vida? ¿Tenía Stefan algo que ver? ¿Cómo sabía Stefan de la existencia de Damon?  
- Tienes que tener cuidado – le dijo en tono serio, ya que pensó que aquella no sería la última vez en que Stefan trataría algo.  
- Vale... – dijo Damon desconcertado por el tono en que le trataba – Creo que voy a irme a casa – añadió – Estoy algo mareado...  
- Te acompaño – afirmó Elena no queriendo dejarlo solo hasta que estuviera en la seguridad de la casa donde ella sabía que ni Stefan ni nadie podría entrar.

Ambos caminaban hacia casa de Damon en silencio, Elena estaba pensativa tratando de calmarse. Damon se detuvo por un momento al notar un mareo y Elena le tomó del brazo para que no se cayera.  
- Creo que estoy un poco peor de lo que pensaba – sonrió Damon cortado de verse tan vulnerable ante Elena, que parecía estar enfadada con él.  
- Yo te ayudaré – le dijo ella y se colocó debajo de su hombro para ayudarle a andar.  
Ambos llegaron despacito a casa de Damon, y él sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.  
- No debería dormir, pero necesito echarme un rato – dijo Damon mirando el sillón del salón. Elena le asintió y le acompañó hasta ahí.

- Descansa – dijo ella aún seria cuándo le hubo ayudado a tumbarse.  
- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Damon ya que no entendía su actitud y su lenguaje corporal era inequívoco de alguien que estaba enfadado.  
- Estoy enfadada con mi hermano – dijo Elena acomodándole un cojín bajo la cabeza, Damon sonrió aliviado.  
- Sólo un momento... que se me pase el mareo y el dolor de cabeza – dijo Damon cerrando los ojos.  
- Descansa – dijo Elena en un susurro, acercándose a acariciarle el cabello y la mejilla– Yo te cuido.

Elena entró en el inframundo sintiendo que la furia la devoraba.  
Sus ojos despedían una luz intensa alrededor del iris, haciendo que se iluminaran de forma aterradora. Su mirada y su furia contrastaban con sus ropas, iba vestida con un vestido que recordaba al de una niña pequeña, corto a media pierna, dándole un toque muy sexy a la vez que inocente, lo había acompañado con un lazo negro en el cabello, a modo de diadema, y esta vez había elegido unas Merceditas como calzado, por supuesto blancas.

Un demonio se atrevió a interponerse en su camino y mirarla de forma insinuante. Quizá era una de las nuevas adquisiciones de Stefan, alguien que no la había visto nunca.  
Elena lo fulminó con la mirada, literalmente, lo miró y en unos segundos el demonio se convirtió en polvo y cenizas.  
Otros que vieron aquello salieron a correr despavoridos, pero Elena alcanzó a bastantes con su furia antes de que pudieran desaparecer. Continuaba avanzando con oleadas de poder saliendo de su cuerpo, dejando montones de polvo a su paso, para ella los demonios no eran nada, eran como hormigas para un humano, y su rabia le pedía una compensación, su furia deseaba destruir a todos y todo lo que se encontrara en aquel lugar. Caminaba como elevada del suelo, envuelta en el poder que emanaba por todos los poros de su piel.

- ¡Elena! – gritó Stefan apareciendo a sus espaldas, con Vicky, una de sus concubinas agarrada a su cuello.

Elena se giró.  
- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó sin mover los labios, con el círculo de luz ardiendo alrededor de su iris y una voz que retumbó en la oscura cueva, mientras que su cabello se movía como si hubiesen puesto debajo un ventilador.  
- ¿Dónde está quién? – preguntó Stefan - ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?  
Elena puso sus ojos en Vicky y ésta corrió la misma suerte que los demonios que hubiera destruido momentos antes, desapareció con un grito desgarrador en una bola de fuego convirtiéndose en cenizas junto a Stefan.  
- Elena... – dijo Stefan quitándose la capucha y levantando las manos para tratar de tranquilizarla.  
- Llámalo ante mí – volvió a pedir con aquella voz que salía de ella sin que abriese la boca.  
Stefan agachó la cabeza y Kol apareció ante él con la rodilla hincada en el suelo y la cabeza gacha.  
- Mi príncipe... – dijo y al levantar la cabeza vio a Elena y quiso desaparecer, pero ella lo congeló con la mirada.

- Tú – dijo Elena moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba levemente, y Kol se levantó del suelo como una marioneta sin fuerzas, con expresión dolorida.  
- Elena... – trató de calmarla Stefan acercándose a ella.  
- Quiero dar un mensaje contigo – dijo Elena ignorando a Stefan, sin apartar los ojos de Kol.  
Un brazo del demonio empezó a arder y desintegrarse, deteniéndose a la altura del hombro. Kol gritaba de dolor pero no podía moverse, Stefan tampoco podía apartar los ojos de lo que Elena hacía, asombrado y aterrado.  
Un agujero empezó a formarse en el pecho de Kol, agrandándose y atravesándolo.  
- Nadie toca a mi humano – dijo Elena aún más alto, esta vez la voz se oyó como un trueno, acompañada por la luz de los ojos de Elena, que se intensificó al pronunciar cada palabra. El otro brazo de Kol comenzó a desintegrarse también – Nadie toca lo que la muerte protege – dijo esto último mirando a Stefan, para que supiera que ella no dudaba de que eso había sido orden suya.  
Las llamas devoraron lo que quedaba de Kol quien se desintegró con un último grito.

- No era necesario... – murmuró Stefan mirando y removiendo con los pies la pila de polvo y trozos de tela a lo que se había reducido Kol, uno de sus más valiosos lugartenientes.  
Elena le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar para salir de allí, dando por concluida su advertencia.

- ¿Todo esto por un mísero humano, Elena? – le preguntó Stefan furioso a sus espaldas.  
- ¡No te acerques a él! – gritó Elena girándose, al hacerlo como una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, lanzando pequeñas piedrecitas en todas direcciones.  
Stefan entonces se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, reía como si se hubiese vuelto loco.  
- No bromeo – dijo Elena algo desconcertada pero aún con tono de enfado.  
- Ya sé que no... – dijo Stefan sin parar de reír – Pero es divertido que digas eso de que no me acerque a él... porque cuando él sepa quién eres será él quien no quiera acercarse _a ti_ – dijo mirándola dejando de reír de pronto y con un leve brillo de fuego en sus ojos remarcando aquellas dos últimas palabras.

Aquello dio a Elena donde más podía dolerle. Stefan tenía facilidad para hacer daño, era capaz de descubrir el mayor miedo, el mayor dolor en alguien con tan sólo una mirada de sus despiadados ojos verdes y con aquellas palabras consiguió que a Elena le doliera el pecho, y una brillante lágrima, como un pequeño diamante, cayó por su ojo izquierdo.  
- Eres cruel – dijo Elena bajando la mirada a sus pies.  
- ¿Cruel? – se levantó Stefan acercándose a ella – Soy lo que soy, Elena, lo que me nace ser... y tú eres lo que eres...  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estar junto a tu humano? Su tiempo se agotará... y después... tendrás que llevárselo a _"Él"_ ... o a _mí _– añadió con las llamas brillando en sus ojos – Y estaré esperándolo con los brazos abiertos – dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía la capucha para cubrirse y separaba los brazos de ambos lados del cuerpo.

- No será para ti – dijo Elena mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.  
- Para ti tampoco... - sonrió Stefan con la misma rabia levantando una mano como quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

A Elena le volvieron a doler aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos para evitar que otra lágrima escapara. Lo que Stefan decía era verdad, no podría tener el alma de Damon, tan sólo podría tener un tiempo con él, un tiempo en el que ni siquiera sería ella misma.

Stefan se acercó a levantarle la cara tomándola de la barbilla y con el pulgar le limpió la lágrima.  
- Ningún humano vale tus lágrimas... – le susurró mientras que se quitaba la capucha con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.  
- ¿Acaso tu mísero humano puede hacerte sentir así? – dijo pasando la mano tras su cuello y acercándola para besarla en la boca.

Elena cerró más los ojos al sentir los insistentes labios de Stefan sobre los suyos, y abrió la boca para que Stefan introdujera su lengua. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, notó el fuego en su interior arder, notó el cosquilleo en su piel, la conexión que en cierta forma extrañaba por ser con lo que siempre había vivido volvió a estar ahí, y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Stefan para corresponderle el beso. Stefan le recorrió con pequeños besos la barbilla hasta llegar a su oído.  
- Así es como debe ser... – susurró Stefan en su oído, apartándose después para mirarla a los ojos – El humano debe morir... – dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con la llama del deseo.  
- ¡No! – gritó Elena y la onda de su voz lanzó a Stefan por los aires varios metros alejado de ella – No – dijo con su voz mental, en un tono que helaba la piel y desapareció.  
Stefan dio una patada al suelo y volvió a colocarse la capucha para desaparecer también.

Elena acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Damon, quien estaba descansando dormido aún en el sillón.  
Damon parpadeó un poco despertándose y le pareció ver que los ojos de Elena brillaban de nuevo.

- Hola – sonrió Elena al ver que Damon despertaba y Damon pasó por alto la sensación extraña que tenía con los ojos de Elena al ver aquella sonrisa.  
- Hola – sonrió Damon medio adormilado.  
La expresión en el rostro de Elena cambió por una de preocupación al ver en los ojos de Damon la marca de Stefan. Aquello era peligroso. Con la muerte de Kol, cualquier demonio lo suficientemente loco podría intentar dañar a Damon tan sólo para escalar posiciones en el infierno.  
- Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes – dijo Damon incorporándose un poco al ver la cara que ponía la muchacha.

Elena pensó que debía borrar aquella marca, era la única forma en que podía proteger a Damon por ahora, hasta que tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo más, de pensar en evitar todo lo que le había dicho Stefan. Además, también sería otra forma de probar si Stefan tenía razón.  
Se acercó a Damon con suavidad y posó sus labios sobre los del chico. Elena no estaba preparada para sentir todo lo que sintió en aquel momento. Notó cómo el alma de Damon se iluminaba ante su contacto, cómo la acariciaba con una dulzura y una suavidad que nunca había experimentado.  
Notó que el contacto electrificaba todos sus nervios y soltó un leve gemido de placer al probar el sabor de la boca de Damon, cuando el chico abrió sus labios con los de él y la rozó suavemente con su lengua. Asustada se apartó de él y buscó los ojos del chico, para ver que la marca de Stefan había desaparecido por completo.  
- Wow – dijo Damon mirándola sin palabras.

Elena deseó volver a sentir aquello, sentir como la luz del alma de Damon la invadía, y de nuevo se acercó a posar los labios sobre los de Damon, cerró los ojos con un nuevo ruidito de placer, la respiración se le entrecortaba con cada nuevo beso, se inclinó un poco más sobre Damon y él se fue echando poco a poco en el sillón para que la chica pudiera tumbarse sobre él con mayor comodidad, tomó sus cabellos entre sus manos y siguió besándola como si hubiese besado por primera vez en su vida, notando que para Elena la sensación parecía ser la misma que para él.

Elena volvió a separarse de Damon con más miedo aún y en un segundo estaba en pie junto al sillón.  
- Eh – dijo Damon preocupado al ver la expresión de miedo en la muchacha - ¿estamos bien? – preguntó sin saber cómo afrontar lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba maravillado y asustado por lo que acababa de sentir junto a Elena.  
- Tengo que irme –dijo ella por toda respuesta.  
- No – dijo Damon levantándose y acercándose a ella – Ahora no, por favor... – le suplicó - ¿He hecho algo mal? – preguntó con dudas en sus ojos.  
- No – susurró Elena.  
- ¿Entonces? – preguntó él – No te vayas, por favor... quédate – le pidió acariciando su cara con manos un poco temblorosas. Elena cerró los ojos al notar ese dulce y suave contacto de nuevo.

Damon aprovechó el momento de duda de la joven y se atrevió a rodearla en un suave abrazo, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda. Volvió a besarla, esta vez en los cabellos. Elena era como una niña asustada entre sus brazos.  
- Quédate... por favor... quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche – le pidió en un susurro.  
Elena no sabía qué hacer, debía irse, en la otra punta del mundo un terremoto estaba asolando una pequeña aldea. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de Damon.  
- Tengo que irme – repitió, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y en su interior sentía que se le rompía algo mientras se echaba hacia atrás para separarse de Damon.  
Damon la soltó de su abrazo y la dejó ir apenado, sentándose en el sillón hundido, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Stefan y los suyos se veía que estaban disfrutando cuando Elena llegó allí, pareciera que _"Él"_ mismo se hubiera encargado de borrar aquel lugar de la faz de la tierra. Elena notó que había pocas almas a las que salvar.

- Elena... – dijo Stefan tendiéndole una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba la capucha sonriente.  
Caroline y Elijah se acercaron a Elena, ella miró a la rubia con rabia, no dudando por su expresión de que había sido ella quien la hubiese delatado ante Stefan. Miró a Stefan quien había retirado la mano que le ofrecía, y que ahora la observaba con llamas empezando a formarse en sus ojos.  
- Elijah – le pidió con su voz mental – ayuda a los inocentes – y dicho esto desapareció de allí.

Damon acudió a abrir la puerta de la casa abatido y todavía desconcertado por todo lo que había pasado. No sabía si llamar a Elena, no sabía si ella quería que la llamara...  
Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Elena, con sus manos unidas en el regazo, jugando nerviosa con los dedos mientras miraba al suelo, igual que una niña pequeña a la que acabaran de pillar haciendo una travesura.  
- ¿Aún puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – preguntó.  
Damon se apartó de la puerta para que la joven pudiese entrar.  
- Claro – dijo sonriente y Elena le miró algo apenada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cerrando la puerta de la casa cuando ella ya estuvo dentro al ver su expresión.  
- Sí, he... discutido con mi hermano... él no quiere que esté aquí...  
Damon pensó que si los padres de Elena eran de esos que no soportaban las modernidades ni la tecnología probablemente su hermano fuera igual que ellos, y no quiso meter a la chica en problemas.  
- No quiero darte problemas... no quiero buscarte un lío por quedarte, no pasa nada – dijo Damon acariciando su rostro con suavidad.  
- Yo quiero quedarme – dijo Elena y volvió a acercarse a besar los labios de Damon, para sentir de nuevo la mágica sensación que el alma de Damon, luminosa y pura, le transmitía. Notar cómo la iridiscencia de Damon la invadía y la llenaba de un inmenso placer. Y un gemido volvió a escapar de su garganta mientras besaba a Damon con los ojos cerrados, por temor de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo la descubriera ante él.

- Es mucho mejor que el colacao – dijo Elena al apartarse.

Damon rio a carcajadas con una risa relajada y feliz.  
- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? – preguntó Damon maravillado con ella, con su inocencia, su dulzura misteriosa y todo lo que esa chica le hacía sentir.

- Estás contento – sonrió Elena al ver su sonrisa inigualable brillando en su boca y en sus ojos.  
- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – dijo Damon sin apartarle la mirada.

Elena no supo qué contestar a eso, ¿era eso lo que ella también sentía? ¿Cómo saberlo si no lo había sentido nunca? ¿Acaso era amor esto que notaba en su pecho?  
Volvió a acercarse a Damon y de nuevo cerró los ojos, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, soltando aquél ruidito de nuevo, que a Damon volvía loco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

De nuevo Elena notó como la luz y calidez de Damon pasaban a ella, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel y amplificando las sensaciones. El chico tenía quizá el alma más pura que hubiese encontrado nunca, y esa misma alma la aceptaba y la envolvía, convirtiendo todo el proceso en algo único. Las caricias de Damon eran abrasadoras, llevó las manos hasta su cabello, maravillándose por lo suave que era, todo en aquel chico era especial.

Cayeron en la cama sin saber muy bien como, Damon estaba igual de fascinado y era incapaz de apartar sus labios de la piel de Elena. Dejó sus labios, obteniendo un ruido de protesta de la chica, y recorrió sus mejillas, la mandíbula, la barbilla con besos, empezando a bajar después por su cuello. El sabor de la chica le embriagaba, era adictivo y se había convertido en la única droga de la que no quería renunciar.

Le quitó el lazo con cuidado, dejando su preciosa melena castaña suelta, sin dejar de besar su cuello. La tela del vestido empezaba a estorbarle y empezó a tantear en busca de la cremallera para quitárselo. Elena se estremeció cuando los dedos de Damon rozaron su espalda desnuda, y metió las manos bajó el dobladillo de su camiseta. El gemido de Damon cuando le rozó el abdomen fue perfectamente audible, el chico levantó las manos, dejando que le desnudase de cintura para arriba.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Elena aprovechó al fin la oportunidad de tocar el perfecto torso de Damon. Deslizó los dedos por las líneas de sus músculos, deleitándose en la suave y flexible piel, mientras Damon acariciaba sus piernas.

El chico pronto se cansó de ese papel tan pasivo y sujetó a Elena por la cintura para hacerlos girar, quedando ahora él encima. Aunque el movimiento tan brusco le mareó un poco, haciendo que se detuviera un momento, pegando la frente a la de Elena.

¿Estás bien? – preocupada, la chica llevó una mano en su mejilla y le miró a los ojos.

Sí, sí. Tú eres mi mejor medicina. Todo es mejor cuando estás conmigo. – a Damon le brillaron los ojos al decir esto y volvió a besarla, continuando con su tarea de desnudarla con cariño.

Elena también le ayudó con el resto de su ropa, y descubrieron que la sensación de sentirse piel con piel era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiesen experimentado antes, era simplemente algo abrumador e indefinible.

Eres preciosa. – se maravilló Damon, al ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, incapaz de apartar su mirada de las femeninas curvas de su cuerpo.

El chico jugaba con los dedos en su interior, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pechos con el mismo ritmo. Elena gemía, sobrepasada por todo, ya no creía que Stefan tuviese razón. Nunca, en ninguno de sus incontables encuentros con él, el único con el que había estado hasta entonces, había sentido ni la décima parte que ahora. El fuego de la pasión la consumía de tal forma que no se dio cuenta de cuando Damon sacó los dedos y se colocó entre sus piernas.

¡Damon…! – exclamó en el momento en que el chico empezó a entrar en ella, penetrándola despacio.

Shh, no hace falta que lo digas. – Damon la calló poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios. – También lo noto. – sonrió, amplia y sinceramente, empujando un poco más.

Damon se obligó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción y el fuerte sentimiento de sentirse conectado a Elena, queriendo que ella lo disfrutase igual. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con nadie y se preguntó si era eso lo que se sentía al encontrar a la persona correcta, sentirse totalmente conectado a ella, no solo de forma física… Ya no tenía dudas, estaba completamente enamorado de Elena.

Descansaban abrazados después de alcanzar el clímax, apretados el uno contra el otro, desnudos y sudorosos. Damon dibujaba círculos en el estómago de Elena con los dedos, el sueño empezaba a vencerle.

¿Estás dormida? – susurró en el oído de la chica que descansaba entre sus brazos. Elena negó y se giró para estar de frente, dándole un beso en los labios. Sonriente, Damon recogió un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó tras la oreja. – Mañana no voy a ir a trabajar, voy a pedir el día libre para descansar por lo del accidente. ¿Quieres pasarlo conmigo?

Después del escarmiento que había dado con Kol y de haberle borrado la marca demoníaca, Elena estaba bastante segura de que Damon podía salir sin peligro. Y podría comprobarlo por sí misma si le acompañaba. Pasar un día entero con Damon… era una oferta imposible de rechazar.

Me encantaría. – dijo, disfrutando de la sonrisa que Damon le regalaba al escucharla.

Genial, buenas noches Elena. – la abrazó más fuerte antes de quedarse dormido. Ella continuó despierta, velando el sueño del chico como normalmente hacía, pero esta vez era mejor, esta vez estaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Rebekah estaba en el hospital cuando llamó Damon, ese día le había tocado a ella cubrir el turno de noche y apenas le quedaban unos minutos para poder irse. Al escuchar como su jefe llamaba a otro médico para que cubriera a Damon, no pudo evitar preguntar y así se enteró de que había estado a punto de sufrir un accidente de tráfico. Preocupada por él, fue a verle en cuanto salió del hospital.

Ah, hola Becks. – con el pelo completamente revuelto y llevando solo unos suaves pantalones negros de algodón, Damon se apoyó en el marco de la puerta tras abrir. No se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Elena estaba en el salón, perfectamente visible tras su hombro.

Elena llevaba solo una camiseta negra de algodón, la otra mitad del pijama que llevaba Damon, que la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y caminaba descalza. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Rebekah, los ojos de la rubia se congelaron, destilando frialdad al instante y Elena volvió sobre sus pasos a la seguridad de la habitación donde había dormido con Damon.

Ya veo que molesto. No te preocupes, solo quería saber si estabas bien pero ya veo que estás perfectamente. – escupió Rebekah con rabia, no era tonta, sabía lo que había pasado entre Damon y Elena, no necesitaba ver más. Corrió hacia las escaleras.

¡Becks! ¡Rebekah! – Damon corrió tras ella, llamándola por su nombre al ver que no respondía.

Ambos se detuvieron, Damon en lo alto de la escalera y Rebekah al pie. El chico quiso contarle cuál había sido el papel de Elena la noche anterior, como lo había ayudado y cuidado de él, lo mucho que lo atraía… pero no pudo, Rebekah apartó los ojos de él y continuó su camino, andando y sin que esta vez su amigo intentase detenerla.

Como salió envuelta en lágrimas, no pudo evitar chocar con un chico nada más salir del portal.

Perdona. – dijo ahogando un sollozo, cabizbaja en el suelo.

No importa. – el chico se puso en pie con salto ágil y le tendió la mano. Llevaba una capucha que tapaba parte de su rostro pero Rebekah pudo distinguir unos fieros ojos verdes y una atractiva sonrisa. Dejó que la ayudase a levantarse. – Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería llorar. – sonrió de nuevo, secándole las lágrimas con su propia mano. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí, solo me he llevado una sorpresa desagradable. – contestó Rebekah, sabía que se había portado como una idiota con Damon, no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones y menos a montarle ese numerito. Le pediría perdón al día siguiente, pero hasta entonces necesitaba desahogarse para seguir siendo la de siempre con su amigo.

Damon entró en la casa cabizbajo y empezó a preparar café para distraerse. Estaba sirviéndolo en tazas cuando Elena se acercó.

¿Es por mí? – le preguntó con miedo, ya que había visto el odio en los ojos de Rebekah. Tras escuchar el grito de Damon, había espiado la escena desde otro plano sin que ninguno lo supiera.

Rebekah tiene que entender que no puedo darle lo que quiere, solo puedo ser su amigo. – suspiró Damon, acariciando la mejilla de Elena con ojos tristes y besando levemente sus labios. – Esto ya está, volvamos a la cama. – el resto de su desayuno estaba allí, lo había llevado antes de que Rebekah llamase a la puerta. Al pensar en su amiga sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, tendría que hacer algo con ella, pero no hoy, hoy era su día y el de Elena. Le regaló una sonrisa a la chica, ofreciéndole una taza y tomándole la otra mano.

El efecto de la amarga visita de Rebekah se vio amortiguado por la de Alaric. Damon estaba preparándose para salir cuando su amigo llamó. Estaba solo, Elena había ido a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y avisar de que volvía a salir, habían quedado dentro de un rato abajo.

No te veo muy mal para haber tenido un accidente, ¿eh? – dijo, saludándole con una palmada en el hombro y entrando tranquilamente.

Dale las gracias a Elena, si no hubiera estado por allí, estarías visitándome en el hospital.

Damon volvió al baño y Alaric le siguió, de reojo vio que la cama de su amigo estaba muy revuelta, mucho más de lo que podría hacer una sola persona. Estalló en una carcajada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo a través del espejo. Negarlo no tenía sentido, así que Damon le guiñó un ojo.

Ya veo, ya, sí que se ha asegurado de que estuvieras bien. Supongo que ahora sí tendrás algo que contar, ¿no? – interrogó Alaric, alzando una ceja.

Damon terminó de colocarse el pelo y se echó un poco de colonia antes de caminar hasta su amigo.

Lo tengo. – volvió a guiñarle el ojo. – Pero vas a quedarte con las ganas de saberlo. – rió.

Cogió la cazadora y una mochila con las cosas que había preparado, y fue con su amigo hasta la puerta. Hablaban sobre lo rápido que se había extendido el rumor del accidente de Damon por el hospital cuando el chico volvió a acordarse de Rebekah. Le preguntó a Alaric por ella, contándole como había huido de allí.

¿Y qué esperas? Le has restregado lo de Elena sabiendo colada por ti. – le regañó Alaric con dureza, con mucha dureza.

No le he restregado nada. – Damon se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la forma en que le había hablado. – Rebekah solo es mi mejor amiga, nunca he querido hacerla daño y lo sabes. Fue mala suerte que viera a Elena, ¿o me crees capaz de llamarla para qué nos pillase? – preguntó, enfadado por la acusación.

No, claro que no. Perdona colega, no sé porque he dicho eso. – se disculpó Alaric, él también parecía sorprendido por su propio arrebato. Damon notó su sinceridad, y le perdonó pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

Hazme un favor anda, habla con ella y me cuentas. – pidió Damon, con un suspiro.

Elena estaba abajo esperando cuando ambos amigos aparecieron, Alaric no quiso molestar y se despidió enseguida, chocando la mano con Damon y guiñándole un ojo a Elena. La chica se acercó a Damon con timidez, el chico sonrió y la atrajo hacia sus labios.

No debería conducir, por el golpe de ayer. – se disculpó Damon apenado. – Tendremos que coger el autobús.

No importa. – contestó Elena, curiosa por ver adonde la llevaría.

La parada que necesitaban estaba cerca de allí, en la esquina del final de la calle. No podían dejar de besarse mientras esperaban, pero tuvieron que separarse ante un leve carraspeo.

Que pesaditos estáis todos hoy. – se quejó Damon, ante la interrupción de su abuelo.

No sé porque lo dices. – contestó Guisseppe con inocencia, dejando las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo. – Hola Elena. – sonrió a la chica, que nerviosa, había intentado alejarse de Damon pero él se lo había impedido. Guisseppe notó sus manos unidas. – Pensaba que estabas en el hospital. – volvió a dirigirse a su nieto.

He cogido el día libre, tenía varias horas acumuladas. – soltó Damon con naturalidad, apretando la mano de Elena para que no dijera nada, ya que no quería preocupar innecesariamente a su abuelo.

¿Vais a dar una vuelta? Hacéis bien, estáis en edad de disfrutar. – añadió cuando su nieto asintió. - ¿Y adónde vais?

Es una sorpresa, abu. – contestó Damon, mirando a Elena. Intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. - ¿Te ayudo a llevar eso? – soltó a la chica para coger las bolsas, ignorando las protestas de su abuelo.

No quiero entretenerte.

Bah, tonterías. Aún quedan diez minutos para que venga el autobús, estaré de vuelta antes. – su abuelo vivía en otro piso del mismo edificio, estaban prácticamente al lado. - No te importa, ¿verdad, Elena? - la chica negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, abu.

El anciano se acercó a tomar la mano de Elena como había hecho cuando se conocieron.

Encantado de volver a verte, Elena. – dijo, dándole un beso en el dorso. – Espero que nos vemos a menudo. – le sonrió pícaro, claramente refiriéndose a Damon, que ya había echado a andar.

Guisseppe paró a Damon cuando éste dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

¿Así qué tú y Elena…?

Sí, supongo que sí, yo y Elena. – confesó el chico, sonriendo tímidamente.

Me alegro mucho por ti, parece una buena chica. – le sonrió Guisseppe, pero el detalle más importante era que Damon parecía feliz, inmensamente feliz. Una chica que le hiciera sentir así no podía ser mala gente. – Cuídala eh.

Sí, abu.

Y vete ya, que al final llegaras tarde. – le regañó cariñosamente. Riendo, Damon le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió adonde le esperaba Elena. Vio el autobús apareciendo por la esquina y aceleró, tomando la mano de Elena que esperaba en el banco de la parada.

Se sentaron a la mitad para tener cerca la puerta cuando tuvieran que bajarse. Al principio no hablaban, Damon se recuperaba de la carrera y Elena miraba por la ventanilla, apoyando una mano en el cristal.

Oye, ¿qué tal las cosas con tu hermano? – preguntó Damon, colocando su mano libre entre las suyas. - ¿Te han regañado o algo por quedarte? – continuó apenado.

No, es más… complicado. – contestó, Damon la miró expectante, esperando que continuase. – Mi hermano es un poco posesivo.

¿Quieres qué hable con él? Quizá si me conoce se queda más tranquilo, porque la verdad, me gustaría que te quedases más noches conmigo, pero tampoco quiero causarte problemas. – ofreció, con una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

Elena no supo que contestar a eso, se puso nerviosa, no podía dejar que Damon se encontrase con Stefan, sería demasiado peligroso para él. La chica miró a su alrededor buscando una salida y la encontró en la señora que había subido en la última parada. Llevaba un bebé colgado por delante en el portabebés y se agarraba a una de las barras que estaban frente a ellos.

Ya se le pasará, sé cómo manejarlo. ¿Por qué va de pie? – preguntó, señalando a la mujer.

Algo desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema, Damon reparó en la mujer y echó un vistazo por el autobús.

Porque no hay sitio. Ven, levanta. – le pidió a Elena.

Después se acercó a la mujer y le señaló los asientos que acababan de dejar libres, insistiendo hasta que acabó sentándose en el más cercano a la ventanilla.

Muchas gracias, chicos. – les sonrió la señora, meciendo un poco al bebé que jugueteaba con un sonajero.

No es nada. – contestó Damon, educado. Se sentó en el otro asiento e hizo que Elena se sentara sobre su regazo, abrazándola desde detrás. - ¿Vas bien? – susurró en el oído de la chica, sin que se enterase la señora.

Sí. – contestó Elena, colocando sus manos sobre las suyas, sin dejar de mirar al niño.

El pequeño jugaba con el sonajero, llevándoselo continuamente a la boca. Damon notó lo distraída que estaba y siguió la dirección de su mirada, descubriendo que estaba totalmente embelesada por el niño. Movió las rodillas un poco para llamar la atención de Elena, después señaló al crío con la cabeza. La chica enrojeció un poco al verse pillada y se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, volviendo a mirar al pequeño, que detuvo sus juegos como si sintiese su mirada.

Damon no se perdía detalle, sonreía contra el hombro de Elena por la faceta que acababa de descubrir, y le echó un cable, sacándole la lengua al bebé. El pequeño soltó un gorgorito, por lo que Damon repitió el gesto. Al ver que las muecas hacían que emitiera esos ruidos tan graciosos, Elena empezó a imitar a Damon.

Se entretuvieron haciendo reír al niño durante lo que les quedaba de viaje y reían cuando se bajaron. Damon estaba convencido de que la señora pensaría que se había encontrado con dos locos, pero no le importaba, estaba más interesado en la reacción de Elena cuando terminase de ver el sitio al que iban.

Recorrieron un par de calles y el mar apareció ante ellos de golpe cuando llegaron al paseo marítimo. Las olas llegaban suavemente hasta la arena, fina y suave incluso a la vista.

¿Qué te parece? – Damon volvió a abrazarla desde atrás, entrelazando las manos en su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Me gusta. Así puedo sentirte más cerca.

¿Qué? No. – Damon se echó a reír al comprender que la había malinterpretado. – A mí también me gusta abrazarte así, pero me refería a la playa. Lo malo que el agua ya estará fría y no podemos bañarnos, pero sí podemos pasear y comer por aquí. Ayer me salvaste del coche, así que yo invito. – continuó Damon, decidido a no aceptar un no por respuesta. – Además te dije que yo me encargaba, solo te dejo elegir donde comemos. – bromeó, separándose a regañadientes pero atrapando una mano de Elena.

Miró los dedos de ambos mientras los entrelazaba, buscando después los dulces ojos castaños de la chica. Al mirarlos recordó la impresión de la noche anterior, pero no le pareció ver nada extraño. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esas tonterías, después de todo con el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza bien podría hasta haberse imaginado a un demonio.

Aunque sus intenciones de olvidar desaparecieron cuando un gato bufó al pasar por su lado, escondiéndose enseguida bajo un coche. Extrañado, Damon se quedó mirándolo, recordando un incidente parecido ocurrido años atrás, caminando solo por la inercia de Elena, que casi corría por el paseo queriendo verlo todo.

Unas horas después, los dos chicos veían el atardecer sentados en la arena sobre una toalla que había traído Damon. Elena estaba sentada entre sus piernas y Damon la abrazaba. Los dos habían pasado un día genial y lleno de sorpresas. Además de descubrir su interés por los bebés, Damon se había visto sorprendido por su capacidad para los idiomas cuando pidió en perfecto japonés los platos que habían elegido antes, dejando a Damon boquiabierto. Después habían disfrutado de un largo paseo por la playa, descalzos, dejando que las olas rompieran en sus tobillos y los acariciasen con su eterno ir y venir, hasta que Damon había sacado la toalla y se sentaron allí.

Damon también había traído el ipod y unos altavoces, por lo que llevaban escuchando música desde que se habían sentado.

¿Y esto? – Damon se había quitado la cazadora y remangado las mangas de la camisa. Elena llevaba un rato acariciando su tatuaje antes de atreverse a preguntar, sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras en latín pero quería saber lo que significaban para él.

¿Hit et nunc? Aquí y ahora, pero eso lo sabes ¿no? – preguntó, aún impresionado por la facilidad que Elena le había confesado tener para los idiomas cuando estaban en el restaurante. El azul de sus ojos se tiñó de nostalgia mientras miraba el tatuaje, Elena lo notó en su voz cuando volvió a hablar. – Es el recordatorio de que hay que vivir el presente, no dejar pasar el momento, ¿carpe diem?

Elena rompió el abrazo y se sentó frente a él.

Lo he pasado bien hoy. – dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. Los ojos de Damon volvieron a brillar con normalidad al instante, y asintió en silencio para indicar que el sentimiento era mutuo. – Gracias.

¿Por qué? En todo caso soy yo el que debería darte las gracias, evitaste que me pillase un coche. – dijo muy serio.

Por dejarme compartir tanto contigo. – contestó Elena, evitando el tema del accidente. No se sentía muy cómoda con Damon dándole las gracias por evitar algo que en realidad había sido culpa tuya.

Gracias. – dijo Damon, la seriedad de antes desapareció cuando sonrió. – Por dejarme conocerte, por ser como eres. – añadió, mirándola a los ojos antes de acercarse a besarla con dulzura, con el mar al frente y las estrellas empezando a aparecer en el cielo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Elena estaba en su habitación.  
Era una habitación muy peculiar, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores brillantes, granate, violeta, azul eléctrico... Tenía una gran mesa y unas herramientas para tallar la madera. Elena se había maravillado de las piezas que los humanos podían sacar de una madera muerta, y le encantaba ponerse a trabajar en hacer animalitos, flores, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera... Ella misma había hecho la pulsera que le regalara a Damon, y que ahora la hacía sonreír al verla en su muñeca.

Pensar en Damon la hizo llevarse los dedos a los labios, había compartido tanto con él, todo había sido maravilloso, Damon le había enseñado el mundo recubierto de un halo de magia que ella no sabía que pudiera tener, aquello la hacía andar levitando.

Cogió un tarrito y guardó un poco de la arena de playa que había cogido sin que Damon se diera cuenta, para poder recordar ese día cada vez que lo mirase, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no necesitaría de nada para recordarlo.  
Se sentó en su sillón a contemplar el tarrito sonriente.

- Mi señora – dijo Elijah apareciéndose ante ella.  
- ¡Eli! – dijo alegre abriendo los brazos para que le llevara todo lo que había conseguido - ¿lo tienes?  
- Sí, mi señora – dijo Elijah acercándose a ella a darle un vaso de papel con un círculo verde y el rostro de una chica en medio. Elena dio un sorbo y sonrió.  
- Uhmmmm, Colacao, ¿quieres probarlo? – le ofreció.  
- No, mi señora – dijo Elijah algo sonrojado.

- Oh, no me hables así, soy Elena, ¿siempre eres tan formal? – preguntó.  
- Sí mi... Elena – se corrigió y le sonrió dándole una caja blanca con una manzana gris en medio.  
- ¡Mi Ipod! – gritó Elena tomándolo y abriendo la caja llena de emoción, pero su cara cambió al encenderlo.  
- No tiene música... – dijo mirando a Elijah en busca de respuestas, el chico se encogió de hombros sin comprender. El rostro de Elena se iluminó al pensar en que tendría una excusa para ir con Damon a que se lo enseñara a usar, le gustaba el brillo en los ojos del chico cuando le enseñaba cualquier cosa.

Caroline apareció ante Elena y los ojos se le iluminaron en furia al verla.  
- Gracias, Eli – dijo sonriente al chico, éste lo comprendió y se retiró con una reverencia.  
Elena se volvió a Caroline con sus ojos brillando de nuevo.  
- Me amenazó... – dijo Caroline hincando una rodilla a tierra ante Elena, esperando por su castigo.  
- Desaparece de mi vista – dijo Elena tras pensarse el destruirla, pero no haciéndolo a última hora.

- Elena... – se atrevió a acercarse – Me preocupo por ti, ¿qué son estas cosas? – le preguntó señalando el colacao y la caja blanca.  
- No te importan... ojalá hubiera podido compartirlas contigo, pero no quiero que las compartas con Stefan también – la acusó.  
- Stefan tiene razón, Elena. Estás cambiando, y eso no es bueno. ¿Qué pasa con el alma? ¿Ya no vas a recogerla? Dijiste que el alma iría a donde debe ir, pero no ha sido así Elena. ¿Es que no has pensado en las consecuencias que eso...  
- ¡He dicho que desaparezcas! – le gritó levantándose.  
Caroline, atemorizada, agachó la cabeza y desapareció.

Elena estaba intranquila, se sentía aún furiosa con Caroline, pero no podía ir aún a buscar a Damon, el chico tenía turno en el hospital, y habían quedado en verse a la noche, aun así fue a verle. Quizá no pudiera estar junto a su pecho, sintiendo cómo la rodeaban sus fuertes brazos, pero sentir la cercanía de su alma la alegraba, no se daba ni cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba ya.

Elena siguió el alma de Damon hasta una habitación en el hospital, donde el chico estaba descansando sobre un sillón. Era una de sus visiones favoritas, Damon durmiendo relajado.  
La chica rubia a la que había visto varias veces con Damon y que él le había presentado como Rebekah entró en la sala y al verlo durmiendo hizo un feo gesto con los labios arrugados y fue hacia una taquilla sacando una rebeca de ahí y cerrando de un portazo, por lo que Damon dio un respingo despertándose por el ruido.

- Perdona, ¿te he despertado? – dijo con un tono de voz que a Elena le molestó, sus ojos marrones comenzaron a iluminarse.  
- Ey, no pasa nada Becks, tengo que volver dentro de poco – dijo Damon mirando su reloj.

Elena empezó a enfurecerse aún más al ver que Damon no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había hecho a propósito.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No has descansado bien? – preguntó agriamente.  
- Becks... oye yo... – Damon trataba de disculparse y Elena no lo entendía, había dormido muy bien, ella había estado observándolo toda la noche, entre sus brazos.  
- Déjalo Damon... – dijo la chica levantándose a lavarse las manos, Elena la observó furiosa, y uno de los grifos reventó, dándole en una ceja y haciendo que empezara a salir agua por todas partes. Rebekah se cayó de culo al recibir el golpe, y Elena rio divertida.

Damon se levantó a ayudar a Rebekah tras haber sufrido uno de sus extraños presentimientos que le congelaron un poco. Apagó el grifo cortando el agua y observó lo que su amiga se había hecho, quien estaba tan empapada en agua como él y tenía un leve corte sobre la ceja.  
- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó examinándola.  
Los dos chicos se miraron y al verse totalmente empapados y ver el follón que había en la sala de adjuntos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.  
- Solo es superficial, no necesitas puntos – dijo Damon.  
- Damon... yo... siento cómo he reaccionado... es sólo que... ella no me gusta... tiene algo extraño... como que me eriza los pelos de la nuca – dijo Rebekah cambiándose de ropa.

Elena empezó a notar que los ojos le ardían de nuevo, así que desapareció antes de que se materializara allí mismo y le enseñara a aquella humana el porqué de su miedo.  
Estuvo el resto de la tarde refugiada en los nidos en el ala de maternidad para relajarse y acudiendo a donde era necesaria, o donde sentía que un alma especial llegaba a su fin.

Al anochecer esperaba en el portal de Damon cuando el chico llegó, acababa de acudir a recoger las almas de un autobús lleno de niños en India, que se había precipitado colina abajo, ninguno sobrevivió.  
- Hola – la sonrió Damon al verla pensativa allí sentada. Elena iba vestida con un vestido de hilo negro, de manga corta y que le llegaba hasta la media pierna con unos bolsillos donde tenía guardadas las manos, y sus frecuentes botas blancas - ¿No tienes frio? – le preguntó, había bajado la temperatura al acercarse el invierno.  
- No, nunca tengo frío – dijo ella levantándose.

- ¿Un mal día? – preguntó Damon al ver su expresión triste, la chica asintió - ¿Un colacao? – preguntó él metiendo la llave en el portal sonriente para abrir la puerta.  
Elena se acercó a Damon, besando suavemente sus labios, aquello la hizo sentir mucho mejor, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar el pequeño gemidito que esa sensación le producía.  
- ¿Esto siempre va a ser así? – preguntó Damon al separarse de ella, maravillado por lo que un simple roce de sus labios podía hacerle sentir.  
- Sí, porque tú eres especial – dijo Elena.  
- Como sigas diciendo esas cosas voy a querer cambiar de planes... – dijo Damon atrayéndola hacia sí para volver a besarla.  
- ¿Planes? – preguntó Elena sin comprender.  
- Vamos arriba y te cuento – dijo Damon abriendo por fin el portal y dejándola pasar delante de él.

- Yo había traído esto, porque creo que el mío está roto, no tiene música... – dijo Elena sacando el pequeño Ipod del bolsillo.  
- ¿Te has comprado un Ipod? – preguntó Damon tomándolo de sus manos.  
- Me gustaba tu música – dijo Elena triste.

- Pero no está roto – dijo Damon – está vacío, hay que meterle las canciones – Sonrió.  
Elena le miró desconcertada, sin entender a qué se refería con aquello de meter las canciones en aquél aparato tan pequeñito. Damon rio a carcajadas al ver su expresión perdida y la atrajo para darle un beso en los cabellos.  
- Te quiero – le dijo mientras reía, porque fue lo que le salió en aquel momento, y se sorprendió al ver que no se sentía incómodo al decirlo.

Pero notó que el cuerpo de Elena se tensaba, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le pareció que empezaba a sollozar.  
- Eh – se preocupó Damon cambiando de humor al instante, no se esperaba para nada aquella reacción - ¿Estás bien?  
Elena asintió, estaba bien, estaba más que bien, notaba un calor en el pecho que no sabía cómo explicar y un nudo se había formado en su garganta, pero esta vez era de felicidad, Damon la apartó un poco, con cuidado para poder mirarla a la cara, Elena se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se limpió las lágrimas deprisa, para que Damon no las viera. Damon tomó una de las lágrimas de Elena con el dedo índice, la luz de la luna se colaba por la cocina y Damon pensó que por eso veía brillar la pequeña gota en su dedo.

- Estás llorando... – dijo - ¿Es porque te he dicho que te quiero?  
Elena asintió en silencio.  
- No quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento, siempre hablo demasiado – se disculpó Damon, y Elena pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos.  
- No me siento mal – dijo Elena – Es que nunca nadie me había dicho que me quiere.  
- ¿Nadie? – preguntó el chico atónito, Elena negó con la cabeza - ¿Ni tu familia? – Elena negó una segunda vez.  
- Pues entonces te lo diré yo todos los días y a todas horas, ¿te gustaría eso? – le preguntó sonriente.  
- Sí – contestó la chica tímida, y Damon volvió a abrazarla – eres tan dulce y maravillosa -susurró.

Damon se apartó de ella y soltó la mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina, todo era tan intenso con Elena.  
- Me sabe mal irnos, pero habíamos quedado esta noche – le dijo.  
- Yo no he quedado con nadie – negó Elena extrañada y Damon volvió a reír como cada vez que la chica tenía una de esas ocurrencias.

- No, he quedado yo por los dos – dijo abriendo la nevera para sacar una botella de agua y beber de ella – Hemos quedado con Becks, mi amiga – aclaró. Elena puso un gesto serio, demostrando claramente que la idea le desagradaba.  
- Becks ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy hemos estado hablando y quiere conocerte, ¿le darás una oportunidad? Me gustaría poder seguir contando con ella como amiga... pero si no quieres...

- ¿Eso te haría feliz? – preguntó Elena acercándose.  
- Sí – sonrió Damon abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Pero yo no le gusto – añadió triste.  
- Eso es porque no te conoce, nadie que te conozca puede no adorarte – dijo dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz, provocando una preciosa sonrisa en la joven.

Damon le estuvo explicando a Elena que las canciones había que pasarlas desde el ordenador al Ipod y que él le prepararía una lista de reproducción con sus favoritas y luego se lo daría a Elena ya cargado. Elena se ilusionó muchísimo con aquello.  
Así llegaron los dos cogidos de la mano al bar en el que habían quedado con Rebekah para tomar algo. Estaba cerca del hospital, todos solían quedar ahí a menudo al acabar el turno, era un sitio muy agradable.

Rebekah les saludó levantando la mano desde una de las mesas, donde habían colocado ya cuatro taburetes.  
- Hola – dijo Damon al llegar soltando su chaqueta de cuero en la parte trasera del taburete.  
- Hola – sonrió Rebekah – Espero que no os importe, yo también he invitado a alguien – añadió.  
- No, estupendo – sonrió Damon.

- Stefan – murmuró Elena cerrando los ojos al notar su presencia.  
- ¿Elena? – dijeron a sus espaldas y se giró asustada al ver que él también estaba materializado y que los demás podían verle. Iba vestido completamente de negro, con la capucha bajada y la miraba sonriente con una botella de cristal en cada mano.

- ¿Vosotros ya os conocíais? – preguntó Rebekah extrañada  
- Desde que nacimos – dijo Stefan sonriendo con malicia.  
- Ah, ¿tú eres el hermano de Elena? – sonrió Damon adelantando su mano hacia él para saludarle – Soy Damon.  
- Stefan – dijo éste levantando las botellas y despreciando la mano de Damon.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó Elena con su voz mental.  
- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú puedes tener un humano y yo no?_ - le respondió Stefan guiñándole un ojo y sentándose junto a Rebekah, dejando las botellas sobre la mesa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica y apoyando su brazo tras ella en el asiento.

- Apuesto a que es tu marca favorita – le sonrió.  
- ¿Cómo lo haces? – rio Rebekah – A veces juraría que me lee el pensamiento – dijo Rebekah explicándose a los otros dos.

Damon se había quedado algo violento tras el rechazo de Stefan y Elena se había quedado contemplándole en silencio, parecía enfadada. Damon recordó que ella le había dicho que habían discutido.  
- _Vete de aquí_ – le dijo con tono amenazante – _no te acerques a ellos._  
- _Oblígame_ – sonrió Stefan – _Cuidado, Elena... te brillan los ojos._

- ¿Qué tal tienes eso? ¿Te ha molestado? – preguntó Damon refiriéndose al incidente con el grifo y la herida de Rebekah, tratando de relajar un poco la situación que le parecía tensa.  
- Lo tengo ya bien, ni me acordaba – sonrió Rebekah.  
- Yo te daré un suave masaje después – dijo Stefan girándose a ella y rozando su nariz con la suya.

Damon carraspeó al ver lo incómoda que se sentía Elena ante aquello.  
- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – le preguntó a la chica, y le pareció ver de nuevo aquel brillo en sus ojos, que desapareció justo cuando se giró hacia él.  
- ¿Cocacola? – preguntó Elena no estando muy segura de si eso pegaría ahí o no.  
- Cocacola está bien – dijo Damon sonriente y se levantó a darle un beso en la frente – Ahora vuelvo – dijo y se marchó hacia la barra.

Cuando estuvieron los tres a solas, Stefan dio un chasquido de los dedos y Rebekah pareció de pronto sumamente atraída por su botella de cerveza, ajena a todo lo demás.  
- No es un juguete, Stefan – dijo Elena al ver lo que había hecho.  
- Para mí lo es, que se resista si quiere – sonrió Stefan con malicia - Si ahora vas a estar en el mundo de los humanos yo estaré en él. Veremos cuánto tarda tu humano en huir de ti.  
- Damon es especial – dijo Elena.

Stefan volvió a chasquear los dedos cuando vio a sus espaldas que Damon se acercaba con las bebidas de Elena y suya.  
- ¿Así que tú eres el que tiene a Elena tan cambiada y sin hacer sus obligaciones? – preguntó Stefan secamente sin dar tiempo a que Damon se sentara.  
- Mis obligaciones están atendidas – protestó Elena.  
- No todas... aún tienes algo pendiente – sonrió Stefan.  
- Creo que Elena es suficientemente mayor para saber qué es lo que quiere hacer – intervino Damon defendiéndola – Yo no quiero darle problemas, yo la quiero – dijo Damon y Stefan escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo para empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Te quiere? – siguió riendo mirando a Elena, los vasos apoyados en la mesa temblaron levemente, fruto del poder que emanaba de Elena. Stefan sonrió, sabiendo que su plan surtía efecto.  
Damon puso su mano por la espalda de Elena, y ese gesto la relajó tranquilizándola, todo dejó de temblar, pero los humanos no habían notado el cambio ninguna de las dos veces. A Stefan le enfureció que Damon fuera capaz de tener ese control sobre ella.

- Damon me hace feliz – respondió Elena a Stefan, ante la atenta mirada de Damon – _jamás había sido feliz antes, con nadie_ – añadió usando su voz mental.  
- Eso será hasta que te deje, como a cualquier otra, tan sólo velo por ti, no quiero que te hagan daño, _hermanita._

Ambos notaron que debían irse, y Stefan se relamió de gusto ante ello.  
- Tenemos que irnos – dijo.  
- ¿YA? – se quejó Rebekah quien no había abierto la boca en todo el rato y seguía como ausente a todo.  
- Tú y yo no, ella y yo – dijo Stefan señalando a Elena y a él– Nuestro padre nos necesita – sonrió.

Elena se levantó y se giró hacia Damon.  
- Tiene razón, tenemos que irnos – le dijo triste - Pero ¿puedo ir luego a dormir contigo?  
- ¿Todo bien? – se preocupó Damon al ver que Elena se tuviera que ir de repente y con su hermano con el que no parecía que la cosa estuviera muy bien.  
- Sí, no le hagas caso, no tiene poder sobre mí, yo decido – dijo seria mirándole a los ojos - ¿me esperarás?  
- Claro preciosa, te tendré el iPod listo para cuando vuelvas - le sonrió y su sonrisa contagió a Elena. Ella se despidió de Damon con un beso en los labios y se alejó de allí junto a Stefan.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la planta petrolífera destruida, Elena se separó de él.  
- Si vuelvo a verte con esa humana o cerca de Damon te destruiré, y no me importará lo que _"Él"_ haga de mi – le dijo con la voz que emanaba de ella.  
- No te atreverías – sonrió Stefan no queriendo creérselo.

De pronto hincó una rodilla al suelo, gritando al notar que le empezaba a arder la cabeza en llamas. Las llamas se detuvieron y se colocó la capucha rápidamente mirando a Elena.  
- Esto no acaba aquí, no necesito acercarme a él para destruirlo – dijo murmurando y desapareció.

Elena estaba observando cómo Damon se preparaba para salir a trabajar, había vuelto a pasar la noche junto a él. Estaba preocupada porque Stefan se hubiera acercado al mundo de los humanos, ¿qué tramaría? Pero no tenía forma de proteger a Damon fuera de su casa, y no podía pedirle que se alejara del hospital.  
- Siento que estén las cosas mal con tu hermano – dijo Damon al verla triste y como preocupada – Yo no tengo hermanos, pero imagino que lo estarás pasando mal.  
- Stefan tiene que entender que no volveremos a ser siempre nosotros dos – dijo Elena sin mirarle, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.  
- Seguro que sólo quiere protegerte – sonrió Damon ante ese extraño comentario recordando lo que Elena le había dicho de que era posesivo.

Elena sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, un cambio en la línea de la vida, un cambio drástico, sin tiempo para evitarlo, almas inocentes a las que su tiempo les había sido robado.  
- Tengo que irme – dijo de pronto.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Damon al ver su expresión apenada y que se llevaba una mano al pecho.  
Elena asintió y salió a andar, ya que el dolor en su pecho se acentuaba y tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Damon estaba acostumbrado a aquellas desapariciones repentinas de la muchacha, pero no por ello dejaban de desconcertarle.

Al llegar al instituto la esperaban ya varias parcas, al igual que el mismísimo Stefan.  
- Este es mío, el resto todos para _"Él"_ – sonrió señalando al chico que en ese mismo momento se pegaba un tiro en la sien.  
Elena ahogó un grito al ver en el suelo a los heridos y a todas las almas inocentes aterradas. Las sirenas empezaron a oírse a lo lejos, pero Elena sabía que tenían poco que hacer allí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Las sirenas pronto invadieron el hospital, todas las unidades disponibles se habían desplazado al instituto ante el aviso de un tiroteo. Y la mayoría de ellas no tardaron en venir, repletas de heridos, aunque por desgracia también llevaban un par de cadáveres, un chico rubio de quince años y una pelirroja de diecisiete que no habían sobrevivido al traslado.

Aparte de ellos, otras cinco personas habían muerto en el acto en el instituto: un profesor, una chica de primer año y tres chicos de dieciseis años de la misma clase. De estos, solo uno de ellos había empuñado el arma, atacando a sus compañeros y disparándose a sí mismo después. Un profesor en estado crítico, un chico herido por una bala perdida que le había dado en la cabeza, y otros cuatro adolescentes en estado grave fueron los primeros en ocupar los quirófanos.

Damon estaba en uno de ellos, operando a una chica de la misma clase que el agresor, que había recibido un tiro en el abdomen. Consiguió extraer la bala, que había destrozado un riñón que también tuvo que extirpar, y salió a informar. Nada más salir se encontró que Rebekah, que venía del quirófano de al lado. Su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre y su mirada oscurecida, negó ante la pregunta silenciosa de Damon.

- ¿Qué clase de persona hace esto, Damon? – le preguntó abatida. – Solo era un crío.

Damon no tenía respuesta para eso y le apretó levemente la mano en gesto de apoyo. La tensión de los últimos días desapareció en ese instante, el instinto de salvar vidas era más fuerte que eso. Fueron juntos hasta el control y le dieron a una enfermera la descripción de sus pacientes y el diagnóstico, ya que aún no habían llegado los familiares y era más importante atenderlos que identificarlos.

Seguían teniendo mucho trabajo por lo que ambos médicos se apresuraron a atender a más heridos, de menor gravedad que los anteriores. Damon estaba terminando de vendar el hombro de un chico, que se le había dislocado al caer cuando intentaba huir, cuando Meredith entró corriendo en la zona de Urgencias buscándole.

La chica tenía manchas de sangre por el uniforme y marcas de lágrimas en la cara. Cuando agarró a Damon del brazo, el chico notó que estaba temblando.

- ¿Estás bien, Meredith? – preguntó preocupado, sosteniéndola mientras la alejaba de la cortina.

- Sí, no te preocupes… solo que es… demasiado. – contestó ella, que también estaba algo pálida. - ¿Ya has terminado?

- Sí, tengo que…

- Tienes que venir. – le cortó Meredith, arrastrándole sin dejarle hablar.

Le llevó hasta la sala Samur, Matt estaba delante de la puerta cerrada, también con mal aspecto.

- Venga tío, ábrenos. Solo somos nosotros. – escucharon que decía, sin mucho éxito.

- Es Ric. – le informó Meredith a Damon, y después bajó la voz, acercándose al chico para susurrarle al oído. - ¿Te acuerdas del incendio que hubo hace poco? ¿El qué pasó cuando un chico se intentó suicidar? ¿El que Ric salvó? – Damon asintió en silencio. – Hace un rato un chico ha entrado clase y se ha liado a tiros con sus compañeros y todo el que se le ha puesto por delante. ¿Sabes por qué? – Damon negó mientras se estremecía, no le extrañaba que Meredith y Matt estuvieran tan afectados. – Porque se reían de él. ¿Te suena?

- No fastidies… - Damon tuvo que apoyarse en la pared por la impresión.

- Sí. – confirmó Meredith con tristeza. – Fue el mismo chico.

- Pero no le han traído, o al menos no lo he visto. – dijo, aún aturdido por esa revelación.

- Porque no le han traído, se pegó un tiro en la cabeza cuando iban a atraparle. Le vimos allí, y nos contaron lo que había pasado. No hay ninguna duda, fue él, Damon. Ric está muy mal. Se ha encerrado en cuanto hemos venido, pero tenemos que volver… - la voz de la chica se apagó. Apenada, le suplicó a Damon con la mirada que hiciera algo.

- Iros, yo me encargo.

Meredith asintió y corrió a la ambulancia junto a Matt, ayudarían a alguno de los otros médicos que aún seguían en el instituto mientras esperaban que Alaric se uniese a ellos. Damon esperó a que desapareciesen y llamó suavemente a la puerta.

- Soy yo, colega. – dijo.

El picaporte se movió y la puerta se abrió una rendija. Damon entró y la volvió a cerrar. Las luces estaban apagadas pero solo tuvo que seguir los sollozos de su amigo para encontrarles. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo, frotándose la pierna tras chocar con el sillón.

- Ha sido Klaus. – dijo Alaric con voz ronca, apartando la cara de sus manos. – Es por mi culpa, si no me hubiese empeñado tanto en salvarle, hubiera muerto el otro día y no se hubiera llevado a un puñado de críos por delante. – volvió a sollozar.

- Yo le hice el lavado de estómago, pásame un poco de esa culpa. – dijo Damon, acercándose más a él y abrazándole.

Eso terminó con el autocontrol de Alaric, que rompió a llorar, abrumado por la culpa que sentía desde que había visto la cantidad de niños heridos y los cadáveres, todo por culpa del chico que quería morir y él salvó. Damon se mantuvo a su lado, sosteniéndole y apoyándole.

- Eres médico Ric, salvas a la gente, no les dices que tienen que hacer con sus vidas. No es tu culpa. La culpa es de ese chico, de la persona que le consiguió el arma, o de los que se metían con él y le llevaron a esto, pero no tuya. – dijo Damon, cuando se calmó un poco. – Lo que sí es tu culpa es estar aquí, deberías estar allí haciendo eso que se te da tan bien, salvar vidas. – le animó, guiñándole un ojo en la oscuridad.

Sorprendido, Alaric fue incapaz de decir nada.

- Venga, que tu equipo te está esperando. Te necesitan, y hay gente que te necesita. – se levantó, sacudiéndose y le tendió la mano a su amigo, tocándole el hombro para que lo notara. – Somos humanos, estás cosas nos afectan, no deberías avergonzarte de eso. Pero sí preocuparte cuando ya no te afecten.

- No sé si puedo Damon… es demasiado. Me consumirá la culpa si vuelvo a allí.

- Te consumirá si no lo intentas. – matizó Damon. - No eres un cobarde, nunca lo has sido, no empieces ahora, colega.

- No soy un cobarde. – replicó Alaric, ofendido.

- Entonces sabes ya lo que tienes que hacer. – contestó Damon, volviendo a ofrecerle la mano. Esta vez Alaric la aceptó, y Damon se dio cuenta de que la tenía cubierta de una fría capa de sudor. – Eh, ¿quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?

- ¿No te quedas con Elena?

- No tenemos planes hoy. – mintió Damon, apretándole la mano. – Nos vamos directos en cuanto salgamos, allí tengo de todo, no hace falta comprar.

- No te he dicho que sí. – replicó Alaric.

- No voy a dejar que me digas que no. – contestó, sin pizca de vergüenza. – Ahora tengo que mantenerme fuerte, pero después voy a necesitar a mi mejor amigo. ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Incluso en la oscuridad, Damon pudo ver la sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Alaric.

- Claro que sí, colega. También te necesito. – reconoció, abrazando a Damon de nuevo.

El brazo de Alaric seguía sobre sus hombros cuando salieron. En el mundo real el caos no había disminuido, era peor porque empezaban a llegar familiares y hasta algunos periodistas, ávidos de noticias.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – le recordó Damon.

Alaric, con los ojos aún enrojecidos e hinchados, el labio herido por habérselo mordido, más pálido de lo que le había parecido en la oscuridad y hundido moralmente, asintió y corrió hacia una de las ambulancias que estaba a punto de salir, uniéndose al equipo.

Nada más dejar a Alaric, Damon corrió a buscar su móvil, que estaba guardado en su taquilla. Desesperado, rezaba porque Elena lo cogiese, lo que tenía que decirle era demasiado importante como para dejarle un mensaje. Además que el mensaje podía no verlo y presentarse en casa a buscarle, tal y como habían quedado, y si eso pasaba, seguro que Alaric se negaría a quedarse.

- "El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura" – le contestó la odiosa voz.

- Venga Elena, contesta. – murmuró, apoyando una mano en la fría puerta de la taquilla. Esperó un par de minutos para calmarse y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez el teléfono le dio todos los tonos, y nadie contestó. Sin embargo, le parecía sentir a la chica en alguno de los puntos a su espalda. Sabía que solo se trataba de uno de sus presentimientos, pero no quiso girarse para enfrentarse con la realidad de que Elena no estaba allí. – Te necesito Elena, cógelo. – suplicó y el presentimiento desapareció antes de que volviera a intentarlo.

Esta vez la chica le contestó casi enseguida.

- ¡Elena! – la llamó Damon, inmensamente aliviado al escucharla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- Sí, sí. Necesitaba hablar contigo, es algo importante.

- Dime. – la voz de Elena sonaba triste, lo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – La chica no le contestó, lo que hizo que solo se preocupase más, y no iba precisamente sobrado de paciencia en ese momento. – Puedes contarme lo que sea Elena. Te quiero, y te ayudaré si puedo.

- Es que… - empezó la chica con una mezcla de tristeza y nervios. – he hecho algo mal Damon, me he equivocado y gente inocente ha salido herida. – sollozó quedamente, lo que a Damon le partió el corazón, ya que no podía ayudarla. – Mi hermano tenía razón, he sido descuidada. Seguro que ya no me quieres.

- No digas tonterías, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado en vez de hacerle tanto caso a tu hermano? – propuso con voz suave.

- Tenía que hacer una cosa… y no la hice porque me di cuenta de que no le gustaría a alguien importante. – susurró Elena. – Pero por no hacerla ha pasado algo muy malo y es culpa mía.

- Pero tenías buena intención. – intentó consolarla Damon. - ¿Y no puedes arreglarlo de alguna forma?

- Sí… - esta vez su voz iba cargada de miedo. – Pero si lo hago… haré daño a alguien y no quiero. Y si no lo hago, sufrirán más inocentes… No sé qué hacer. – confesó.

- Creo que sí lo sabes, no siempre lo correcto es la opción más sencilla, si no no tendría ningún mérito esforzarse para hacer lo correcto. Seguro que esa persona lo entiende. – reflexionó Damon.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Seguro, se dará cuenta de que solo intentabas reparar el error de antes, no hacer más daño. Nadie que te conozca sería capaz de creer que quieras hacer daño. – insistió, convencido de lo que decía.

- ¿Seguro? – Damon asintió y Elena soltó un suspiro que camufló un sollozo. Había tomado una decisión, tenía que hacer lo correcto, Damon llevaba razón, tenía que reparar su error… Entonces recordó lo desesperado que le había parecido, por eso le había cogido el teléfono a pesar del miedo que le daba hablar precisamente con él ahora. - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Ah, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Ric? – Damon sintió la culpabilidad expandiéndose en su pecho, por la facilidad con la que se había olvidado de su amigo. No podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar, estaba bastante seguro de que Elena lo entendería, de que no le obligaría a elegir entre ella y su mejor amigo. – Ha tenido un día horrible. Hace poco salvamos a un chico que se intentó suicidar, y hoy ha entrado en su colegio con una pistola, ha matado a varios niños… Ric está fatal, se siente culpable porque salvó al chico la primera vez. No creo que deba estar solo, le he dicho que se quede conmigo esta noche. Bueno, en realidad le he obligado. – se corrigió, frotándose la nuca. – No podemos quedar…

- Vale. – aceptó Elena triste.

- Ric me necesita, Elena. Una noche de chicos es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle. – empezó a disculparse al instante. – No es que quiera echarte o algo así, pero necesito que Ric se relaje un poco. Casi no te conoce, además que insistiría en irse, danos esta noche…

- Está bien, Damon. Lo entiendo, pasa la noche con tu amigo. – dijo la chica, Damon sonrió, no esperaba menos de ella.

- Gracias. – dijo aliviado, sintiendo que gran parte del peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía. - ¿Ves lo qué te decía? Es imposible no quererte. Te llamo mañana, ¿vale?

- Sí. – asintió la chica, con un nuevo sollozo que intentó ahogar sin mucho éxito.

- No te preocupes, seguro que resuelves lo que sea. – la animó Damon. – Recuerda que te quiero, preciosa. Buenas noches, Elena.

Con esta ya eran varias las veces que el chico había dicho que la quería, Elena aún no se lo había devuelto pero Damon no estaba molesto por ello. Después de su reacción la primera vez que le había dicho que la quería, Damon se había dado cuenta de que lo que había entre ellos era una más de las cosas que la chica estaba descubriendo, en cierta forma también era nuevo para él, y no quería presionarla. Sabía que Elena se lo diría cuando estuviese preparada, algo que el chico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Buenas noches, Damon. – dijo la chica. Damon ya se había entretenido demasiado y volvió corriendo al control que usaban como base, en busca de un nuevo paciente.

Damon fue a su despacho con su turno ya terminado, Alaric estaba ya preparado para irse y solo le detenía la enfermera que le había parado a última hora. Los informes que le había pedido estaban sobre el escritorio, los cogió sin más y se apresuró a salir. Chocó con un joven tras girarse después de cerrar la puerta, recibiendo el impacto como si hubiese chocado contra un muro, aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

El otro chico no se disculpó, le empujó contra la pared. El contacto quemó a Damon incluso a través de la ropa.

- ¿De qué vas, Stefan? – Damon intentó forcejar, pero las manos de Stefan parecían estar hechas de piedra, no conseguía moverlas.

Stefan sonrió ante su impotencia y le empujó con más fuerza, apretando hasta que se entrecortó la respiración del humano.

- Aléjate de ella. Es mía. ¡Mía! – le amenazó con voz glacial, a Damon se le puso el pelo de punta por la impresión. - ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó un poco más alto al no obtener respuesta.

- ¡Eh! No puedes estar aquí. Lárgate o llamo a seguridad. – gritó Alaric, corriendo hacia ellos en cuanto los vio. Había ido a buscar a Damon por lo mucho que tardaban.

Stefan le soltó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se inclinó hacia él para darle un último recordatorio.

- Aléjate de Elena. – le susurró, con un destello diabólico en la mirada. Después se marchó de allí, recolocándose la capucha para que ocultase su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es ese gilipollas? – le preguntó Alaric a Damon, que seguía alucinado por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Solo es… el hermano de Elena. – contestó, omitiendo que también parecía ser el nuevo novio, rollo, o lo que fuese de Rebekah, no era el momento para preocupar a Alaric con sus problemas. Stefan era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía… ¿y le había dicho que Elena era suya? Extrañas palabras para un hermano, pero ahora era más importante Alaric. Ya lo hablaría con Elena cuando las cosas se normalizasen. – Al parecer no le gusto nada. Quiere que la deje. – añadió, esperando que bastase y Alaric no le preguntase más.

- ¿Vosotros estáis bien? – Damon asintió a la pregunta de su amigo. – Entonces pasa de él. Si necesitas ayuda para que aprenda la lección… - Alaric cerró los puños con agresividad.

Damon le dio una palmada en la espalda para que se olvidase de esas ideas, preocupado de nuevo por esa muestra de violencia. El estrés y la culpabilidad habían afectado a su amigo más de lo que creía para que estuviera así.

- Vámonos a casa, anda. – dijo, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente.

Entregó los historiales a la enfermera y salió junto a Alaric por detrás, querían evitar a la multitud de padres y amigos, además de la prensa que había acudido en masa al hospital en cuanto empezó a difundirse la noticia del tiroteo.

La casa de Damon era un lugar familiar para ambos, y Damon notó como el cansancio y la tensión de Alaric se reducían mientras tomaban un par de cervezas viendo la televisión. Tras mucho hablar, Damon consiguió convencer a su amigo de que no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, convencerle de que solo había hecho su trabajo y salvado una vida. No podía saber que Klaus iba a hacerse con un arma en cuanto se recuperase, y menos que la iba a llevar al instituto. Hasta el propio Damon y la psicóloga de guardia del hospital habían hablado con el chico y no les parecía que estuviese tan mal, habían creído que el arrepentimiento del chico era real y no fingido como había acabado siendo en realidad.

Cuando el ánimo de Alaric mejoró lo suficiente como para comer, se prepararon unas pizzas y Damon sacó un par más de cervezas. No podían emborracharse porque los dos trabajaban al día siguiente, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese horrible día, se merecían ese pequeño respiro.

Cenaron viendo un partido de baloncesto, no era un deporte que les entusiasmarse pero les servía como la perfecta distracción. Gritaron a los jugadores, protestaron las decisiones del árbitro y descargaron adrenalina. Se habían repartido el sillón y estaban tirados de mala manera en él, pero mucho más relajados que cuando habían llegado.

Damon no dejaba de vigilar a Alaric de reojo, sabía que su amigo estaba afectado aunque al menos la rojez de sus ojos había desaparecido, había recuperado bastante color y estaba mucho más tranquilo, ya no parecía apunto de estallar en cualquier momento. Después del partido echaron una película y siguieron viéndola, bromeando un poco al final.

- Te estás durmiendo, colega. – avisó Alaric, dándole un golpe en la pierna para que se espabilara.

- Sí. – bostezó Damon, mirando la hora. Era bastante más tarde de lo que creía. – Me voy a la cama, todo tuyo. – le lanzó al vuelo, Alaric lo atrapó sin problemas y apagó la televisión.

- También me voy, que ya me duele un poco la cabeza de tanta tele. Gracias, colega. Necesitaba una noche así. No sé que hubiera hecho de no ser por ti. – el brillo de su mirada se apagó. – Eres el mejor, colega. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. – dijo muy serio, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Que sentimental te pones cuando estás depre, colega. – se burló Damon, aunque sonreía a su amigo. – Tú también eres el mejor, Ric.

Se miraron y sonrieron una vez más antes de dirigirse cada uno a una habitación. Damon estaba buscando en la cómoda un pijama para dejarle a su amigo cuando oyó un ruido, el golpe sordo de algo cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Todo bien, colega? – preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia. – Ah, aquí está. – musitó para sí mismo, al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Fue a llevárselo a Alaric y la ropa se le escapó de las manos cuando lo vio, al entrar en la habitación. El ruido que había oído era el que había hecho su amigo al caer al suelo, al lado de la cama.

- ¡¿Ric?! – le llamó Damon, abalanzándose sobre él desesperado. – Si es una broma no tiene gracia. – dijo, buscando su respiración y pulso con ambas manos. No encontró ninguno de ellos y empezó con las maniobras de reanimación, empleando todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar de llamar a su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Alaric no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Observaba su cuerpo tenido en el suelo inmóvil y cómo Damon trataba de reanimarlo.  
Había sentido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo se puso negro y ya.  
- ¿Colega? Estoy aquí – dijo tratando de tocar a Damon – Eh colega – dijo haciendo aspavientos.  
- No puede verte – dijo la voz de una joven a sus espaldas, se giró para ver quién había dicho eso.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó sorprendido al ver a la chica ante él, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña y estaba medio oculta en la oscuridad - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Tampoco puede verte? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?  
Elena dio unos pasos y se acercó junto a Alaric, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le producía ver los inútiles intentos de Damon.  
- Tenemos que irnos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
- ¿Irnos? ¿Es que estamos muertos o algo así? – preguntó Alaric - ¿irnos dónde? No pienso moverme de aquí – dijo cruzando los brazos.  
- Tienes que venirte conmigo...  
- ¿Entonces tú me has hecho esto? ¿Y no puedes revertirlo o algo así? ¿Eres un ángel o algo de eso?  
- No soy un ángel, tan sólo soy quien ha de recoger tu alma, y lo he pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo... y... han pasado cosas...

- El crío... el del instituto – dijo Alaric al darse cuenta, Elena bajó la mirada dándole la razón, y al hacer aquello vio a Damon llorando junto al cadáver de su amigo.

- Debiste haber muerto en aquella cafetería, pero yo... yo... lo olvidé – dijo Elena mirando a Damon – Y luego no quise hacerle daño... yo solo quería estar junto a él... no quería que nada de esto pasara...  
- Por eso estaba yo tan raro... – dijo Alaric llevándose la mano al cabello – Pero, ¿estar con él? ¿Tú sabes lo que dices? ¿Sabes qué le estás pidiendo a Damon? Él te ama, por dios santo, no tiene ni idea de dónde se está metiendo...

- ¿Estás enfadado? – le preguntó Elena al ver su reacción.  
- No estoy enfadado... pero no es justo para él, Elena... tienes que dejarle, tienes que alejarte de él...  
- Yo... yo... creo que le quiero – dijo Elena triste.  
- Si le quieres verás que no es lo mejor para él estar contigo... ¿qué futuro puedes ofrecerle? ¿No es mejor para Damon que encuentre a una humana que lo haga feliz y con la que pueda compartir una vida normal?

- Pero yo le amo... – dijo Elena triste.  
- ¿Y crees que podría funcionar? ¿Acaso en este universo hay sitio para ti y él juntos, Elena? – preguntó Alaric.

- Yo... sólo quiero lo mejor para Damon – dijo tras un silencio - Tienes razón en que no lo soy, yo me apartaré, no quiero que sufra...

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí que lo amas – sonrió Alaric observando la forma en que contemplaba a Damon, quien no cesaba en su intento por revivir a su amigo, no queriendo rendirse con él, luchando contra todos sus instintos médicos que debían de gritarle que no había nada que hacer.  
- Y nunca he visto a Damon tan feliz como en el tiempo que lo he visto contigo Elena – Qué digo, ¡que le den al universo! Sois el uno para el otro... ya encontrareis la manera – sonrió.

- Ya no estás enfadado – sonrió la chica.  
- ¿Por morirme? No... llevo conviviendo con la muerte demasiado tiempo, si es mi hora... no hay nada que hacer... – le sonrió – Pero él no lo va a llevar tan bien... – dijo señalando a Damon.  
- Yo no quiero hacerle daño – dijo Elena y una brillante lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho.  
- Te creo... pero tienes que decirle la verdad... él no se merece menos – le dijo Alaric, la muchacha asintió ante aquello. Quizá lo menos peligroso para Damon fuese saber la verdad.

Alaric se acercó a depositar su mano en el hombro de su amigo, que seguía contando hasta cinco dándole un masaje en el pecho. Damon se detuvo, en ese instante, como siendo golpeado de lleno por una realidad que no quería reconocer.  
- No – murmuró casi sin aire – no no no no no no no... – se echó sobre su amigo y comenzó a llorar. No sonaban sirenas desde lejos, no había nadie que viniera al rescate... todo estaba acabado y Damon lloraba sin consuelo.

Elena observaba oculta a los trabajadores de la funeraria llevarse el cadáver sin vida de Alaric. Damon estaba en pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, su abuelo preparaba café en la cocina.

El joven volvió a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, como pensando en algo, y volvió a guardarlo.

Todo era para él como una película de la que fuera un espectador, llamó a su abuelo en cuanto consiguió recuperarse del shock, porque en ese momento no quería ni pensaba en ver a nadie más, su abuelo se encargó de todo, avisó a las autoridades que enviaron un médico a levantar el cadáver de Alaric junto con una empresa funeraria.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana cuando Damon marcó el teléfono de Elena, obteniendo la maldita respuesta de apagado o fuera de cobertura, furioso lanzó el móvil contra la pared, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos. La chica notó como algo se quebraba en su interior al oírlo llorar sobre la cama.

Giusseppe abrió la puerta de la casa de Damon con la cafetera aún en la mano.  
- Elena... – dijo al ver a la joven parada en frente de él – Ha pasado... ha pasado algo terrible – dijo el hombre apartándose de la puerta para que ella pasara.  
- ¿Dónde está Damon? – preguntó Elena.  
- En su habitación – le dijo señalando hacia allí.

Cuando Elena llegó al marco de la puerta fue como si Damon la presintiera, ya que levantó la cabeza de la cama antes de que la chica pronunciara ni una sola palabra.  
- Elena... Ric... Ric se ha muerto – dijo y ella se acercó a rodearle con sus brazos.  
- Lo siento mucho – dijo Elena – Lo siento mucho, Damon – dijo abrazándole y sintiendo que se rompía por dentro.  
- Estaba bien... él estaba bien... no sé qué ha pasado... ¿por qué se ha tenido que ir, Elena? ¿Por qué me abandona todo el mundo? – lloraba Damon sin consuelo, un consuelo que Elena no sabía cómo transmitirle, ya que no tenía respuestas a sus preguntas.

- ¿Un colacao? – preguntó Elena, tratando de animarlo.  
Damon se separó de ella ante esa pregunta, y tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello para pasarlo tras su oreja.  
- Hay cosas que ni el colacao arregla, preciosa – dijo con una triste sonrisa – pero gracias por preguntarlo.  
- Tengo que irme un momento, pero volveré, ¿vas a estar bien? – preguntó Elena.  
- Sí... tengo que ir al cementerio a arreglar todo y tal... Ric no tenía familia... No quiero que esté solo, Elena, nadie debería estar solo cuando se muere – dijo triste.

- Nadie lo está – dijo Elena seria.  
- Ojalá yo pudiera creer eso... – suspiró Damon, y se apartó un poco para revolverse el cabello, estaba cansado, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche.

Cuando se giró a Elena, ella ya se había levantado y esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.  
- Lo siento mucho, Damon – repitió – lo siento muchísimo... –dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Elena llegó a donde ya la estaba esperando Elijah, junto con algunas parcas más, hacía tiempo que no veía a Caroline, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.  
- Cuida de los inocentes – volvió a pedirle a Elijah.  
- ¿Algún problema? – sonrió Stefan saliendo de las sombras como siempre - ¿Qué tal va tu humano? – rio a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo puede no importarte, Stefan? ¿Cómo puede no importarte el dolor de nadie?  
- Porque no merecen la pena – dijo él sonriendo con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia.  
- ¿Y yo? – preguntó triste – Jamás he significado nada para ti, ¿no es cierto? No te importo, no te importa mi felicidad o mi dolor...

- Tan solo trato de hacerte ver el error que cometes, Elena... él y tú sois agua y aceite, mientras que nosotros juntos... somos épicos, Elena...  
- Prefiero estar sola el resto de mi eternidad a volver a acércame a ti... me das asco... – dijo Elena entre dientes, con la furia iluminando sus marrones ojos como un rayo el cielo justo antes de la tormenta, pero Stefan no se achantó ante ella.

- Ya cambiarás de opinión – sonrió Stefan – siempre lo haces... – dijo y desapareció con una reverencia.  
- No esta vez – murmuró Elena al espacio donde antes se encontrara Stefan.

Elena se giró hacia Elijah, quien había presenciado todo el intercambio entre ella y Stefan en silencio, cosa que la chica le agradeció, en poco tiempo Elijah se había ganado su confianza, por eso sabía que podía pedirle a él el favor que necesitaba.  
- Necesito tiempo... – dijo triste.  
- Lo que necesites, mi señora – dijo Elijah agachando la cabeza ante ella serio.

- ¿Cuidarás...  
- Cuidaré de los inocentes, Elena – le sonrió el chico, consiguiendo una cálida sonrisa de vuelta de Elena.

Cuando Elena entró en el velatorio, aquello estaba lleno de personas... personal del hospital, compañeros del SAMUR, amigos y conocidos todos de Alaric. Elena pudo sentir en sus almas el sincero aprecio que todos tenían por él, y lo tristes que estaban por que hubiera muerto. Aquello la hizo sentir aún peor.

Nunca en toda su existencia se había sentido como el monstruo como los humanos la veían, nunca había dudado de que lo que hiciera estuviese bien o mal, hasta ahora...  
Sintió el alma de Damon tras una puerta, y abrió para encontrarlo a oscuras, apartado de todos en una pequeña habitación.  
- No enciendas, por favor – dijo cabizbajo – me duele un poco la cabeza.  
- Damon – susurró Elena acercándose a hincarse de rodillas junto a él – ya no tengo que irme por un tiempo – le dijo.  
- Eso está bien...- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque su tono seguía siendo totalmente abatido - ven, no estés ahí... levántate – le dijo tirando de ella – el suelo está frío.

- Damon... yo... – Elena no sabía cómos seguir, pero necesitaba decírselo, decirle para que supiera cómo se sentía – Lo siento mucho, Damon... Habría dado cualquier cosa para evitarte este dolor – dijo sincera.  
- ¿Y qué podrías haber hecho tú preciosa? – le sonrió – Ven aquí – le pidió abriendo sus brazos, y Elena corrió a ellos.  
- Oye – recordó - ¿Estás bien? Aquello que me contaste... ¿se solucionó? – preguntó Damon acariciándole la espalda.  
- No lo sé... – susurró Elena ahogando un sollozo.  
- Eh... no te preocupes... todo se arreglará... ¿vale? – dijo Damon apartándola y dándole un suave beso en la nariz.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? – le preguntó – Necesito salir de aquí un poco...  
- Claro – sonrió Elena.  
Elena y Damon paseaban cabizbajos cogidos de la mano por el cementerio.  
- Gracias por estar conmigo, no sé qué habría sido de mí si hubiese pasado por todo esto sin tenerte a mi lado – dijo el chico parándose de pronto y acariciándole la mejilla.  
- Damon... – trató ella de hablar, pero el chico deslizó sus dedos hasta colocarlos sobre sus labios.  
- No, es cierto, Elena... Quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí, cómo me he enamorado de ti casi sin darme cuenta – sonrió – te quiero – dijo acercándose a posar dulce y suavemente los labios sobre los de ella.

Elena le miró a los ojos, ella también le quería, tenía que decírselo, tenía que buscar las palabras en su interior y expresar todo lo que sentía por él, como se había convertido en parte indispensable de su vida también, pero tuvo miedo, miedo de que todos los secretos que se interponían entre ellos los separaran irremediablemente.  
- No te preocupes... no tienes que decir que me quieres – sonrió Damon malinterpretando su preocupación – Yo puedo esperar hasta que estés preparada, sin presiones – sonrió de nuevo – Pero al menos, ¿te gusto mucho? – sonrió sintiéndose mejor por primera vez en todo el día.  
La chica no le dijo nada, pero sonrió y le asintió abrazándose a él por respuesta.  
- Yo creo que también te quiero – susurró con miedo, haciendo que Damon la apretara más en su abrazo.

- ¿No sois adorables? – oyeron una voz que preguntaba en la oscuridad, y Damon se giró inmediatamente hacia ella ocultando el cuerpo de Elena con el suyo protectoramente.  
Stefan empezó a aparecer de entre las sombras, con sus ojos verdes maliciosos brillando de una extraña forma bajo la capucha, Damon lo atribuyó a la falta de sueño, unos ojos no podían brillar de aquel modo.

- Casi me hacéis llorar con todo ese te quiero suelto... o espera... creo que la palabra es vomitar – dijo y rio a carcajadas.  
- Déjanos en paz – dijo Damon entre dientes.  
- O qué... – dijo Stefan amenazante con su sonrisa diabólica.

Damon puso su cuerpo un poco más por delante de Elena, no gustándole la forma en que Stefan les miraba, notando que algo no iba bien con él, que tenía algo... fuera de lo normal.  
- ¿Qué te has fumado, tío? – le preguntó tratando de achacar a las drogas su comportamiento.  
Stefan rio a carcajadas ante aquella pregunta de Damon.  
- Qué simples sois los humanos... – dijo quitándose la capucha.  
- ¿Humanos? – preguntó Damon – Tío, tú estás muy mal... anda Elena, vámonos, puedes quedarte en casa – dijo Damon girándose hacia ella, que miraba a Stefan como asustada.  
- No te preocupes, no podrá hacerte nada – dijo Damon tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle – Estás conmigo – le sonrió.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya, Elena? – preguntó Stefan - ¿Le has dicho ya quién eres?  
- Vámonos, Elena – le pidió Damon tratando de hacerla moverse, pero la joven parecía clavada en el suelo, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Stefan.  
- Apuesto a que cuando lo sepa no te insiste tanto en que vayas con él - se reía Stefan tras ellos.

Damon tomó la cara de Elena entre sus manos, con un horrible presentimiento en el fondo de su ser, colocó su frente sobre la de la chica, tratando de sacarla de cual fueran sus pensamientos al respecto de Stefan, tratando de confortarla en sus miedos.  
- No le escuches, Elena – dijo susurrando – Me da igual quien seas – sonrió – Nada de lo que diga podrá hacer que deje de quererte – dijo y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Stefan riéndose aún, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese oído lo que Damon susurraba desde aquella distancia? Se preguntó él. – Vamos, díselo...  
- Stefan, no – dijo Elena poniéndose entre Damon y Stefan en un rápido movimiento, en el que a Damon pareció ver que le brillaban los ojos.

- Díselo, Elena, ¡dile que has sido tú quien se ha llevado el alma de su amigo! – gritó Stefan, y Damon sí que pudo ver ahora claramente el brillo en sus ojos.  
Elena comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, su cuerpo se sacudía con temblores de arriba abajo, sus manos se separaron de su cuerpo y una luz, como con una onda expansiva salió de ella con un grito, alcanzando de lleno a Stefan.

Damon aterrado y cegado por el resplandor cayó al suelo de espaldas, sin saber muy bien qué era aquello ni qué estaba pasando.

Stefan flotaba en el aire medio envuelto en llamas, sujetado por aquello que fuera lo que salía de Elena.  
Finalmente la joven se calló, y Stefan cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, aun echando humo y con sus ropas medio destruidas.  
Elena se acercó a él despacio, andaba como flotando sobre la hierba del lugar. Se agachó junto a él y puso una mano sobre sus cabellos.  
- No quiero matarte, Stefan – le dijo – Pero si no te vas ahora mismo lo haré. - El joven levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y Damon vio ante sus ojos cómo desaparecía por completo, dejando tan sólo humo y rastros de ceniza donde antes estuviera tumbado.

Cuando Elena se giró hacia Damon, éste la contemplaba aterrado desde el suelo. Pudo ver que temblaba levemente y que se arrastraba hacia atrás cayéndose cada vez, intentando desesperado alejarse de ella.

- Damon... – murmuró Elena acercándose a él.  
- Aléjate de mí – dijo Damon con la voz temblándole de miedo.  
- Damon... soy yo... Elena... – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó Damon incrédulo, lleno de terror y de un dolor que le atravesaba el pecho.  
- Damon yo...  
- ¿Es verdad? Eso que ha dicho... eso de Ric... que tú... es verdad, ¿no? - le preguntó sin querer dar crédito a lo que pensaba, pero sin saber ya bien en qué creer y en qué no. Sin saber a quién creer.  
- Sí – asintió Elena agachando la cabeza derrotada – Pero déjame explicar...

- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó Damon con un rastro de odio en su voz, alejándose de ella.  
- ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

- Yo... soy muerte – dijo Elena tras un largo silencio. Volviendo a sentirse ese monstruo ahora más que nunca, viendo en los ojos de Damon que era ella el causante de su miedo, el causante de su dolor.

Damon no podía creer lo que oía, ¿la muerte? ¿Había estado junto a la muerte todo este tiempo? ¿La había... besado? ¿Hecho el amor con ella? Un nudo se le formó en el estómago y sintió nauseas.

- Damon – susurró Elena volviendo a intentar acercarse a él, alargando una mano temblorosa para tocarlo. Tratando de hacerle ver que nada había cambiado, que seguía siendo ella, que seguía estando ahí para él, que seguía amándolo con toda la fuerza de que era capaz.

- ¡No me toques! – le gritó apartándose de ella confuso y dolido - ¡No te acerques a mí, no te acerques! – le gritó llorando destrozado – Maldita seas, ¡no quiero verte! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Elena desapareció, dejando ver a Damon dos luminosas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas justo antes de repetirle que le amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Damon funcionó en piloto automático a partir del momento en que vio a Elena desvanecerse ante sus ojos. Volvió al velatorio y se marchó el último, quedándose con su amigo hasta el final, lo único que podía hacer por él. Ni siquiera había podido salvarlo… al revés, le había acercado a la muerte al presentarle a Elena. Solo pensar en la chica agrandó el agujero que sentía en el pecho, por lo que la borró de su mente lo más rápido que pudo.

Su abuelo le estaba esperando cuando llegó a casa. Guisseppe había estado un rato en el cementerio, el mismo en que descansaban su hijo y su nuera, pero se había ido al ver a Damon con Elena, confiando en que la chica haría por su nieto lo que él no podía hacer. Por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa al verle llegar solo y aún más abatido si cabe.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó inmediatamente, levantándose del sillón donde esperaba y acercándose a Damon. El chico no contestó, pero su mirada vacía dijo más que cualquier palabra. Guisseppe le acarició la mejilla intentando consolarle. – Te he traído algunas cosas, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamarme, enseguida estaré aquí.  
- No necesito nada, abu. – contestó Damon, desganado. – Estoy muy cansado, me voy a la cama, que mañana tengo que ir al hospital. – intentó pasar, pero Guisseppe le retuvo, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
- ¿Cómo vas a ir al hospital? – preguntó alucinado. – Damon, la gente lo entenderá si te coges un par de días libres. Necesitas descansar. – dijo, en tono comprensivo.  
- Quiero trabajar, necesito trabajar. Me ayudará a no pensar. – insistió el joven, terminando en un susurro.  
- En serio hijo, no deberías. ¿Por qué no te vas unos días fuera con Elena? Seguro que te va bien un cambio de aires…

El chico se puso muy tenso ante la mención de la chica… bueno, lo que fuese. Dio un brusco tirón para librarse de la mano de su abuelo, sorprendiéndole tanto que se tambaleó un poco.

- Ni de coña. – dijo con rabia. – No vuelvas a nombrarla. – ordenó, con la misma brusquedad con la que había reaccionado. – Quiero estar solo.  
- ¡Damon! ¿Qué ha pasado? – intentó llamarle Guisseppe, pero Damon dio un portazo, encerrándose en su habitación.

Guisseppe volvió a sentarse y se quedó esperando, muy preocupado. Damon nunca se había comportado así, ni siquiera cuando era adolescente, no podía irse sin más y dejarle solo, necesitaba que supiera que estaba allí para lo que necesitase.

Unas horas después, de madrugada, Damon salió a buscar un vaso de agua. Seguía sin poder dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía de nuevo la pelea entre Elena y Stefan, a cámara lenta, cada detalle grabado con fuerza en su memoria. Ahora le cuadraban todas las cosas raras que había ido observando durante los últimos días, pero no quería que le cuadrasen. Había creído que Elena tenía una de esas enfermedades raras que afectaban al trato con la gente, y no había querido decir nada para no avergonzarla, esperando que se lo contase ella cuando estuviera lista. No esperaba una confesión como la que había obtenido, todo lo del tema muerte… era demasiado, pensó sintiendo que las náuseas volvían.

Al pasar por el salón a oscuras, se dio cuenta de que su abuelo seguía allí, dormido en el sofá. Fue a buscar una manta y se apresuró a echársela por encima.

- Lo siento abu, perdóname. – susurró, intentando que estuviera cómodo y a la vez no despertarle. – Te quiero. – dijo con cariño, antes de volver a su habitación.

Se marchó antes de que Guisseppe se despertara y llegó al hospital un buen rato de que empezara su turno. Ninguno de sus compañeros le juzgó al verle trabajando antes de tiempo, volvieron a darle el pésame e intentar apoyarle, pero Damon los apartaba a todos, queriendo sumergirse en el trabajo para no pensar.

Acabó de revisar a todos sus pacientes y se fue a la sala de adjuntos para ponerse con los informes. Llevaba ya un rato a solas, mirando fijamente los papeles, mordisqueando la parte de atrás del bolígrafo sin escribir nada, incapaz de concentrarse porque le parecía sentir la presencia de Elena en la sala. Solo que en vez del cosquilleo y la sonrisa que esos presentimientos le solían sacar, ahora solo se sentía peor, porque ya no le parecía tan imposible que estuviera allí de verdad.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo! – gritó desesperado, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos tras soltar el bolígrafo.

La sensación no desapareció, impidiendo a Damon seguir trabajando. El chico no tardó en perder los nervios, se levantó de golpe, examinando la sala con atención y lanzó un jarrón que tenían allí de adorno contra el lugar en el que más le parecía sentirla.

- ¡Qué me dejes! – gritó, mientras lanzaba el jarrón.

Rebekah había entrado a tiempo de contemplar la escena y se quedó quieta en la puerta, preocupada y asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Damon… - le llamó, aún sin moverse.

El chico pareció despertar a la realidad al escucharla y se giró hacia ella con la mirada vacía.

- Hola Becks. – dijo abatido, dejándose caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Rebekah se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para que nadie más le viera así, y se arrodilló delante de él.

- Hola. – saludó, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado para comprobar su reacción. Damon tembló, avergonzado, y no dijo nada. – Lo siento mucho, Damon. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? – en el hospital no era ningún secreto que la tragedia había ocurrido cuando Damon y Alaric estaban juntos, y que había sido el propio Damon el que lo había encontrado. Rebekah no quería agobiarle, ya tenía demasiada gente preguntándole si estaba bien cuando era evidente, especialmente tras lo que acababa de ver, que no lo estaba.  
- Como cuando tienes una pesadilla y no eres capaz de despertarte, me siento igual. – contestó Damon, en voz baja.  
- ¿Quieres un abrazo? – preguntó Rebekah, tratando de consolarle al verle tan triste.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y Rebekah le sonrió antes de abrazarle.

- Aún es muy reciente, pronto pasará. – le dijo.  
- ¿Qué clase de médico soy, Becks? ¿Y de persona? – preguntó Damon. - ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que le pasaba algo? Debería haberlo sabido… - sollozó, con un temblor.  
- Fue un aneurisma Damon… no podías saberlo, no podías hacer nada, podía haber pasado en cualquier momento. – intentó consolarle Rebekah, apretándole más fuerte mientras el chico seguía sollozando quedamente.  
- Tenía que haberlo sabido. – insistió Damon.

Sabía que Alaric llevaba días actuando de forma extraña pero no le había dado mucha importancia, su amigo daba explicaciones coherentes y él había sido el primero en no darle importancia a su malestar. Damon sabía que podía haberle insistido más, que si no hubiera estado tan centrado en Elena, seguramente lo hubiera hecho pero era muy consciente de que había dejado de lado a su amigo por Elena. Ahora Alaric había muerto, Elena se lo había llevado, y él había acabado perdiéndolo todo. No había consuelo posible.

- Oye Damon, la gente lo entenderá si necesitas irte. – le dijo Rebekah, cuando estuvo más calmado. – No deberías haber venido. ¿Por qué no le dices a Elena que venga a buscarte y…?  
- ¡No! – la interrumpió el chico, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en juntarlo con Elena? – Ya no estamos juntos, debí haberte escuchado, no es de fiar. – explicó, y en ese momento desapareció la sensación de tenerla cerca.  
- ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó la chica, en tono compasivo. No sabía muy bien que sentir ante eso, debería alegrarse porque Damon estuviera de nuevo soltero pero no le gustaba verle tan hecho polvo.  
- No. – "tampoco me creerías" pensó Damon, y entonces se acordó de Stefan. Se echó sobre su amiga, sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza. – Becks, tienes que alejarte de Stefan. Por favor, no puedo explicártelo, pero es malo. No puedes volver a verle. ¡Por favor! – suplicó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
- No es nada serio. – contestó la chica, intimidada por la desesperación que veía en los normalmente brillantes ojos azules de su amigo, que hoy parecía una triste caricatura de sí mismo. – Está bien, no le volveré a ver. ¿Contento?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron por la petición, y la sonrisa que le dedicó era una que Damon conocía bien, pero no tenía ganas de flirtear.

- Becks… ¿sabes qué te quiero un montón, verdad? Pero como amiga, eres genial y no quiero cargarme esto que tenemos solo por una noche. – dijo dulcemente, apoyando la mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar. - No te pido que dejes a Stefan por celos, me preocupo por ti, tengo miedo de que te haga algo. Siento que me vieras con Elena, pero tienes que dejar de esperarme. Si no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, también lo entenderé. – continuó, poniéndose en lo peor porque últimamente todo le iba mal. – Siento haberte dado esperanzas.  
- ¿No quieres que seamos amigos? – preguntó Rebekah, sin saber si le estaba entendiendo bien.  
- No, yo quiero que seamos amigos…  
- Entonces no digas tonterías. – Rebekah le calló poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios, pero no intentó ir más allá. – Somos amigos, yo también me preocupo por ti. Sé que no soy Ric pero, ¿contarás conmigo si lo necesitas? – le pidió.  
- Claro, Becks. ¿Con quién voy a contar si no es con mi mejor amiga? – le regaló una sonrisa triste, que en vez de tranquilizarla solo la preocupó más. – Tengo trabajo que hacer. – dijo, para dejar claro que no pensaba marcharse del hospital.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, volviendo a sus informes. Rebekah se quedó unos minutos más con él, pero enseguida tuvo que irse. Damon dejó los informes para atender una urgencia y en quirófano se olvidó de todo, el único sitio donde lo consiguió. Resolvió la situación con éxito y fue a dar el parte, yendo después a la sala para cambiarse de ropa.

Allí le esperaba Grayson, su jefe, quién volvió a darle el pésame, y después le pasó el brazo por los hombros, hablándole en tono paternal.

- Todos sabemos que esto no debe ser fácil para ti, Damon. – dijo. – Lo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que necesitas unos días para recuperarte. – Damon quiso protestar y decir que allí era donde quería estar, pero Grayson no le dejó. – Tómate la semana libre. Descansa, cambia de aires, no sé… pero te necesitamos al cien por cien. – de reojo, Grayson miró los restos del jarrón que Damon había olvidado limpiar.

El chico se dio cuenta y supo quién estaba detrás de aquello. Rebekah. Sin que fuera muy justo, se enfadó con su amiga por ir a sus espaldas.

- No sé que habrá dicho Rebekah, pero estoy bien. – dijo con firmeza.  
- Tonterías, no estás bien Damon. Tienes derecho a no estar bien. – respondió Grayson, evaluándole atentamente con la mirada. – Tu mejor amigo ha muerto delante de ti. – le recordó sin mala idea, solo para hacerle ver su razonamiento. – No seas cabezota y vete a casa. Ya, es una orden.  
- Sí, señor. – murmuró Damon, de mala gana.

Cerró la taquilla con un portazo cuando se hubo puesto su ropa de calle, y salió enfadado. Ignorando a quienes intentaban hablarle, se detuvo ante Rebekah.

- Muchas gracias, eh. – le dijo con ironía, saliendo hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta.  
- Espera Damon, es lo mejor… - dijo la chica a sus espaldas, disculpándose sin éxito.

Al día siguiente estaba de un humor de perros, y no quería quedarse en casa para no cruzarse con su abuelo, ya que no quería volver a pagarlo con él y no sabía si podría controlarse. Dejó que sus pasos le guiasen, y caminó por la ciudad sumido en sus pensamientos. Se encontró de repente en casa de Alaric, con las llaves en la mano, a punto de meterlas en la cerradura.

Le costó entrar en aquel lugar tan familiar, había pasado tantas horas allí como Alaric en su piso, y en cierta forma eso le reconfortó y entristeció a partes iguales. Empezó a entrar en las habitaciones, tendría que recoger y guardar todas las cosas de Alaric. Podría hacerlo en esos inesperados días libres que tenía, así que sin pensarlo más, se puso manos a la obra, sacando cosas y empezando a ordenarlas.

Pero seguía sin saber qué hacer con el caos que era su vida ahora, las dudas lo agobiaban, las preguntas le consumían y era todo tan irreal que no podía hablarlo con nadie. O quizás sí… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se dio cuenta. Tuvo otro presentimiento y, esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo.

- ¡Sal! – gritó al aire. - ¡Deja de espiarme y ven aquí! ¡Da la cara! – no pasó nada, pero sabía que Elena estaba allí, lo sentía.

Furioso, fue a la cocina y abrió el cajón de los cubiertos. No tuvo que volver a la habitación, porque Elena le había acompañado hasta allí, así que se quitó la camiseta y apoyó el filo del cuchillo sobre su muñeca. Había cogido el más grande y afilado que vio.

- O sales, o tendrás que venir a por mí… como hiciste con Ric. – murmuró entre dientes. Le temblaba la mano, pero se obligó a apretar un poco el cuchillo, que le cortó la piel e hizo brotar un hilo de sangre.  
- No, estoy aquí. – alzó la cabeza al escuchar a Elena, y la vio frente a él.  
- No te acerques. – pidió asustado, apretando de nuevo el cuchillo.  
- No te hagas daño. – le pidió ella, dando un paso hacia atrás por si acaso. El miedo en los ojos de Damon la hería mucho más que haberle escuchado decir que no se fiaba de ella. – No tengas miedo. – le pidió, cabizbaja.

La chica llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y unas botas blancas, y con las manos cogidas por delante y la cabeza baja, parecía una niña pequeña que estuviera muy triste. Damon tuvo que obligarse a recordar que se trataba de la muerte y no de una chica normal, para reprimir el impulso de acercarse y abrazarla protectoramente.

- ¿Por qué te lo llevaste? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Para eso te acercaste a mí? ¿Igual qué te acercaste cuando te llevaste a mis padres? ¿Qué más quieres quitarme? – continuó, sin dejarla hablar, descargando su furia contra ella.  
- No, fue casualidad… En la cafetería, estaba esperando a que se levantase, pero te acercaste y se me olvidó lo que tenía que hacer. Descuidé mi obligación y pasaron cosas malas, murieron inocentes en ese colegio… Tenía que arreglarlo o seguirían pasando esas cosas. – confesó triste. – Dijiste que lo entenderías. – le acusó. – No quería hacerte daño.

Damon tuvo que sujetarse a la encimera que tenía detrás, porque las piernas no le sostenían. Sabía de qué momento estaba hablando Elena, y a que conversación se estaba refiriendo.

- ¿Ibas a matarlo en la cafetería?  
- No mato a nadie, ese es solo el nombre que vosotros le dais. – aprovechando esa oportunidad, Elena empezó a explicarse, deseando que Damon lo entendiera. – Todas las almas tienen asignadas una duración, yo las veo, y cuando esa hora llega, voy a recogerlas o mando a alguien, para que no estén solas. Nadie está solo. Las llevamos hasta su siguiente destino.  
- ¿Y tú… fuiste a por Ric?  
- Su alma era muy noble. – Elena asintió con la cabeza. – Se merecía toda mi atención. Estaba sufriendo Damon, este ya no era su sitio, tenía que irse. Por favor, suelta el cuchillo. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero déjalo. – la mano del chico temblaba tanto, que temía que se hiciera daño sin querer.  
- No. – dijo Damon, aferrándose a ese cuchillo como si le fuera la vida en ello, a pesar de saber que no le serviría de nada, que no conseguiría herir a Elena con él. Por mucho que le doliese, tenía que darle la razón en una cosa: Alaric estaba sufriendo. - ¿Y en el cementerio? Porque sé que eras tú. Y luego te vi en el hospital, pero eras una niña.  
- Puedo modificar mi aspecto, según lo que necesite el alma para tranquilizarse. – contestó Elena pensativa, intentando recordar de que hablaba Damon al decir que la vio en el hospital. – No sé de qué me hablas del hospital. Pero en el cementerio. – continuó, sin dejar que Damon la interrumpiera. – Estabas tan triste, tan asustado… solo quería que supieras que la muerte no es mala, que no la tuvieras miedo.  
- ¿Querías consolarme? – preguntó Damon, sorprendido. Elena asintió, mirándole desesperada. - ¿Por qué?  
- No lo sé. – respondió Elena con sinceridad. – Eres especial, por eso volvimos a encontrarnos. Nunca me había vuelto a encontrar con nadie. – reflexionó en voz alta, volviendo a sorprender al chico.

Damon se frotó la sien con su mano libre, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Escuchar que era especial había vuelto a descolocarle.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – suspiró.  
- Yo solo… quería estar contigo.  
- ¿Estar conmigo? ¿Ocultándome toda la verdad? Eso no sería real, no fue real. – comprendió Damon, triste y cabizbajo.  
- Iba a contártelo, cuando me dijiste que querías conocerme. Te advertí que lo pensases y aún así querías. Pero te vi en el hospital, maldiciéndome, y no me atreví. – Damon recordó ese día, la tarde que compartieron el primer colacao con galletas, cuando Elena estaba tan triste. – Pero tu amigo… me dijo que tenía que contártelo, que merecías saberlo. Iba a hacerlo cuando apareció Stefan, de verdad.  
- ¿Qué es Stefan? Porque no es tu hermano, y tampoco será humano ¿no? La muerte no tiene hermanos. – Elena sonrió ante su confusión.  
- Es el príncipe, el demonio superior. Me llama hermana porque existimos desde siempre, hemos estado juntos muchas veces, era lo único que conocía. Estaba enfadado porque estaba contigo en vez de con él, pero eso ya no importa, pase lo que pase, no voy a volver nunca con él.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la curiosidad de Damon, hablando por encima de sus recelos.  
- Porque no me quiere, tú sí. Me has enseñado que es querer, igual que el colacao, la cocacola, la música, el móvil…

Damon dejó de escuchar, recordando todos y cada uno de esos momentos en los que había disfrutado, enseñándole algo nuevo a la chica. Pocas veces se había sentido tan bien como entonces.

- Pero no era real. – negó, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.  
- Sí lo era, no puedo cambiar lo que soy, y es lo que has conocido. Dijiste que te daba igual quién fuese, que nada podría hacer que dejases de quererme. – Damon no supo que contestar a eso, creía en ello cuando lo había dicho, pero eran circunstancias muy diferentes. Su cara debió hablar por él porque una lágrima cayó del ojo de Elena. – Entiendo que ya no me quieras, nadie me quiere… - sollozó. – Pero yo te quiero, y no voy a olvidar nada de lo me has enseñado. Han sido unos días maravillosos, gracias por ellos. – dijo, bajando la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se le escapaban.

Esperaba que Damon volviera a pedirla que se fuese, queriendo prolongar ese encuentro hasta el último momento. Pero en vez de palabras, Damon se acercó despacio y recogió una de esas brillantes lágrimas con el dedo, mirándola temblando, a punto de ponerse a llorar él también.

- Para mí también lo han sido. – confesó, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, buscando aclararse. Intentando entender porque su maltrecho corazón se había animado al escucharla decir que le quería, y porque éste se había roto en mil pedazos al verla llorar diciendo que nadie la quería.

Por un instante todo fue bien, su conexión seguía allí. Las chispas saltaron entre ellos al rozarse, entregándose a ese beso con desesperación. Pero Damon no tardó en recordar a quien besaba, sus prejuicios y antiguo odio a la muerte se impusieron a las sensaciones. Elena lo notó antes de que rompiera el beso, lo notó cuando la luminosa alma del chico se tiñó con la oscuridad de sus dudas.

- No puedo, Elena. – dijo Damon, alejándose y dándole la espalda, apoyando las manos en la encimera. – No puedo, lo siento. – repitió, con un sollozo. – Es demasiado…

Unos aplausos los interrumpieron, y ambos descubrieron a Stefan, que acababa de materializarse allí después de haberles estado espiando.

- No me gusta decir esto, pero te lo dije. – dijo, mirando a Elena fijamente. Bajo la capucha brilló la sonrisa más malvada que Damon hubiese visto jamás. – ¡Mentira, me encanta decirlo! ¡Te lo dije! – se burló, riendo con crueles y grandes carcajadas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los ojos de Elena se iluminaron al oír aquella odiosa risa retumbar en toda la habitación.  
- Basta – dijo Elena con una voz que surgió de su interior, sin que sus labios se movieran y haciendo que su cabello se desplazara como si una ráfaga de viento lo hubiese movido.  
- Sí, ya basta – gritó Stefan a su vez, con sus ojos iluminados al igual que los de Elena – Ya está bien, míralo Elena, es un simple humano, es una cucaracha ¿qué ves en él? Podría destruirlo sólo con un chasquido de mis dedos – dijo colocando los dedos en posición.

Cuando Damon vio cómo chasqueaba los dedos sintió que el corazón se le helaba, pensó que todo había acabado y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, pues pensaba que la muerte que Stefan le provocara le dolería. Abrió los ojos al volver a oír la macabra carcajada de Stefan, notando que empezaba a recorrerle un sudor frío.  
- Patético – murmuró Stefan mirando en dirección a Damon.  
- Tú eres el patético, jamás serás tan valioso como él. Porque jamás he visto un alma tan dulce y tan pura como la suya, y tú eres la cucaracha, Stefan, tú eres una mísera criatura sin alma y llena de odio y de egoísmo, y no importa si él muere, si me perdona o si jamás vuelve a quererme, porque yo continuaré llevando su amor conmigo por toda la eternidad, la eternidad que tú te pasarás hundido y solo en tu cueva, completamente solo, así que lárgate, no me obligues a volver a darte una lección, porque esta vez quizá no tenga piedad contigo, al fin y al cabo ni eso te mereces – dijo Elena y se dio la vuelta.

Elena se encontró con los ojos de Damon, que la miraban viendo en ella a un nuevo ser, una Elena que él no conocía, un ser fuerte, valiente, poderoso y decidido. Elena le sonrió con una brillante lágrima a punto de brotar de sus marrones ojos, y Damon vio además a la joven inocente, dulce y pura de la que se había enamorado. Y por primera vez hizo la suma en su cabeza, por primera vez ambas partes del puzle le encajaron en una sola. Y las palabras que dijera a Elena se convirtieron de nuevo en verdad ante sus ojos, porque no importaba quien ella fuera, o en este caso no importaba lo que ella fuera. Era Elena, ella era la que él había escogido, ella era a quien él amaba.  
Damon sonrió a Elena, y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Pero el mundo a su alrededor no había desaparecido, por mucho que a ellos en aquel mágico instante les hubiera hecho aislarse de todos y de todo, Stefan y su ira seguían junto a ellos, en la misma habitación.

Todo sucedió como a cámara lenta, Damon apartó por un segundo los ojos de los de Elena para mirar al monstruo que la observaba a sus espaldas lleno de furia asesina, los ojos de Stefan brillaban aterradoramente y un rayo salió disparado de sus manos. Damon no lo pensó, apartó a Elena con un fuerte golpe, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y el ataque de Stefan, el cual le dio de lleno.  
- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo – gritó Elena quedándose lívida al ver cómo Damon era alcanzado por Stefan, elevándolo con el impacto y dejándolo caer inerte después.

Elena se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de Damon entre sus manos, el cual tenía tan sólo un hilo de vida.  
- No me habría hecho nada... – murmuró a los ojos del joven, que la miraban enfocando con dificultad.  
- No podía... arriesgarme... a perderte – dijo Damon con un susurro y sus ojos se cerraron sin vida.

- ¡No! – gritó Elena, provocando que un temblor sacudiera toda la estancia, como si un terremoto se hubiera originado en mitad de aquella casa, las paredes temblaron ante su fuerza, y los cristales de todo el piso reventaron en mil pedazos.  
- ¡No! – volvió a gritar y su mirada se fijó en Stefan, quien se congeló en su sitio petrificado por el miedo y por el poder de Elena.

Stefan empezó a convertirse en polvo poco a poco, su expresión reflejaba el más angustioso de los sufrimientos, pero su cuerpo se hallaba paralizado por el poder de Elena, quien lo estaba reduciendo a cenizas con su aplastante mirada.

Una luz suave comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Damon, y Stefan aprovechó la distracción de Elena para escapar.  
- No – dijo Elena colocando el cuerpo de Damon en el suelo junto a ella – no, no, no, no – decía mientras intentaba con inútiles manos volver a meter el alma de Damon dentro del cuerpo del chico, pero era demasiado tarde, y Elena lo supo en cuanto Elijah apareció junto a ella.  
- ¡No! – gritó a su siervo, provocando un nuevo temblor en la habitación y tomando entre sus manos el cuerpo de Damon desapareció con él.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en otra solución, así que improvisó llevándose consigo a Damon a la casa del chico, el único lugar donde sabía que ninguna parca podría entrar, ya que ella misma lo había protegido.

Al llegar allí Elena cayó al suelo agotada y el alma de Damon acabó de salir de su cuerpo.  
- Elena – dijo el chico al verla caer al suelo de rodillas junto con él.  
- Tenía que sacarte de allí – dijo Elena con voz débil, sin atreverse a mirar el alma de Damon ahora en pie junto a ella.  
- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al ver la palidez de su rostro.  
- Nunca antes había viajado con un cuerpo – reconoció la chica algo avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable ante lo que había pasado – pero no podía dejarte allí, no podía dejar que te llevaran...Tengo que pensar algo, tengo que hacer algo... – se debatía angustiada.

- Eh, no pasa nada – dijo Damon arrodillándose a su lado y levantando su cara para que lo mirase a los ojos – No me importa, Elena. Está bien – sonrió – No me importa morir así.  
- No – dijo Elena negando con lágrimas en los ojos – No puede ser, Stefan ha roto las reglas, él no puede matarte, no le está permitido matar... puede provocar desastres, puede jugar con los humanos, pero no puede acortar su tiempo... No – negó Elena.

- ¿Sabes? – sonrió Damon dulcemente – Eres mucho más hermosa así...  
- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó la chica sin comprender.  
- No lo sé, así... como te veo ahora – dijo Damon – creo que es la primera vez que te veo de verdad – susurró mientras acercaba su mano para enjugar una lágrima de Elena acariciándola con su pulgar.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y volvieron a sentir la conexión que existía entre ellos, el mágico lazo de amor que los unía. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. El alma de Damon se iluminó refulgiendo llena de luz, como una estrella en mitad de la noche.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – preguntó el chico al verse iluminado, su cuerpo era como etéreo, aunque para él pareciese normal, no se sentía diferente, si no fuera por el detalle de que estaba brillando como una señal luminosa parecería que aún estuviera vivo.  
- Es tu alma, que reacciona ante mí – le explicó Elena.  
- ¿Te pasa con todos? – bromeó el chico con su sonrisa traviesa.  
- No – negó Elena sonriendo – Te dije que eras especial – dijo.

Damon volvió a acercarse a ella y posar de nuevo sus labios sobre los de Elena, sintiendo una sensación completamente nueva, mágica, inexplicable, una sensación para la que estaba seguro de que no había palabras para describir, porque no era capaz de encontrarlas, o quizá no las encontraba porque su mente no podía estar en otra cosa que no fuera el dulce roce de los húmedos labios de Elena, sobre cada milésima parte de su etéreo ser.

Elena se separó de él soltando un leve gemido.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Damon preocupado, al ver que tenía una expresión de entre pena y dolor.  
- No deberías haber muerto, no deberías estar muerto... – sollozó Elena.

- Eh... tranquila... estoy aquí, ¿no? – la sonrió el chico.  
- Yo lo solucionaré... iré a hablar con ÉL... Stefan ha roto las reglas, lo solucionaré, ÉL tendrá que hacerme caso, tendrá que escucharme...

- ¿ÉL? – preguntó Damon no sabiendo a quién se refería Elena.  
- Dios... – murmuró la chica con miedo – Nunca le he visto... pero tendrá que escucharme... tiene que hacerlo, debe hacerlo...

- Elena...  
- ¡No! No es justo, tú no puedes morir...  
- Elena, habría muerto tarde o temprano...  
- Pero no así, no tan injustamente, no tú, no de esa forma...  
- Yo no lo veo así – sonrió Damon – He muerto salvándote, soy todo un caballero andante.  
- Stefan no puede hacerme daño, no me habría matado... Yo... yo no puedo morir... – explicó entre sollozos - Y tú tampoco – dijo Elena con resolución, secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano – Hablaré con ÉL – añadió – Y si no me oye dejaré de recoger las almas, dejaré de obedecer... ¿Qué sentido tiene? No quiero seguir existiendo si no existes tú... Que me destruya... no me importa... no me importa si no estoy contigo – dijo y empezó a llorar desconsolada, pues pensaba que aquella era la única opción.

Elena no sabía dónde podía encontrar a Dios, jamás lo había visto, jamás había hablado con él... No veía salida, no veía solución, Damon había muerto por ella, inútilmente, y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, y su desesperación la inundó, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control.  
Damon se acercó a abrazarla intentando consolarla.  
- Te quiero, Elena – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente – Te quiero – repitió comprendiendo que el llanto desconsolado de la muchacha, significaba que no había solución, que era imposible que estuvieran juntos.

Una luz cegadora apareció en medio de la habitación, Elena y Damon se separaron asustados y se taparon los ojos para que el resplandor no les molestara.

De la luz empezó poco a poco a formarse una figura femenina, toda vestida de un claro tono de azul, y el pelo rubio, tirando a castaño, cayéndole en ondas a ambos lados de la cara y hacia su espalda.  
- Hermana... – susurró Elena al ver la imagen del destino ante ella.  
- Elena... no llores, Elena – dijo la mujer con una voz que a Damon le pareció que sonaba dentro de su cabeza y a la vez en la habitación, como con un extraño eco.  
- No voy a irme de aquí – dijo Elena tomando la mano de Damon, haciendo que su alma volviese a iluminarse con ese contacto – No voy a dejar que te lo lleves.

- No he venido a por él – sonrió negando con dulzura.  
- ¿Has venido a por mí? – preguntó Elena con miedo.  
La mujer les sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a ambos lentamente, como levitando sobre el suelo.  
- Damon... tú sacrificio nos ha conmovido... y queremos hacerte un regalo... haceros un regalo – se corrigió mirando a Elena.

- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó Damon apretando más la mano de Elena, todo le resultaba aún demasiado increíble, todo lo que estaba pasando le asustaba, a pesar de que dentro de sí, sentía que no debía de temer nada de aquella mujer, que lo observaba con azules ojos brillando sobre una dulce sonrisa.  
- Tu vida – sonrió – No debiste haber muerto...morirás... pero no hoy – dijo la hermosa mujer.  
Damon en ese momento sintió como que una fuerza lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, y tuvo que soltar la mano de Elena sin poder retenerse.

En menos de un segundo dio un salto dando una gran bocanada de aire, se tocó el pecho y comprobó que estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, que volvía a ser mortal, su alma y su cuerpo eran de nuevo uno. Pero todo lo que su cuerpo había pasado le causó factura y se desmayó cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Damon! – gritó Elena preocupada.  
- Tranquila... sólo duerme... los humanos... son débiles... necesita descansar – sonrió Jenna.

- Gracias – susurró Elena con lágrimas en los ojos levantándose dispuesta a marcharse con ella – vámonos entonces – añadió cabizbaja, pensando que si volvía a mirar a Damon no sería capaz de irse y dejarlo.  
- Aún no he terminado, mi niña – dijo Jenna y Elena arrugó la frente sin saber muy bien qué quería decir su hermana con todo aquello.

- ¿Quieres estar con él? – preguntó Jenna tras un breve silencio – Renunciarías a todo, quien eres, lo que tienes... ¿por una vida humana junto a él?  
- Sí – respondió Elena sin un atisbo de duda en su ser.  
- Así sea – asintió la mujer.

Damon despertó poco a poco, los párpados le pesaban una tonelada.  
No recordaba muy bien dónde estaba ni qué había pasado, pero la sensación era cálida, agradable. Una suave mano le acariciaba el cabello y sonrió al notar ese contacto.

Los recuerdos le llegaron en oleadas: Elena, Stefan, su muerte, su resurrección...  
- Elena – susurró medio adormilado.  
- Estoy aquí – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la chica.

Al abrir los ojos la vio sobre él, sonriéndole, Damon estaba recostado sobre su regazo, y Elena le acariciaba el cabello, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que Damon notó que no brillaban.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Damon incorporándose.  
- Te desmayaste... – dijo Elena algo avergonzada, mirándose las manos ahora vacías.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirase – tus lágrimas...  
- Ahora soy como tú – dijo Elena bajando la vista.  
- ¿Cómo yo? – preguntó Damon soltándole la barbilla, no se esperaba para nada aquella respuesta.  
- Mi hermana... ella me dijo que podría vivir junto a ti... durante todo tu tiempo...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Humana? ¿Y Stefan?  
- Ya no existe... y no puede hacernos daño... él... rompió las normas... a Dios no le gusta que rompamos las normas...

- ¿Pero y esto? Tú... conmigo...  
- Seré una simple mortal, como tú, todo el tiempo que se te haya dado... no sé cuánto será... pero podremos estar juntos... y cuando mueras... mi alma se irá contigo, y andarás la tierra junto a mí... para toda la eternidad – sonrió Elena.

Damon no podía creerse lo que le estaba contando, ¿Elena humana? ¿Una vida mortal juntos? ¿Y qué era eso que le había dicho? ¿Qué él sería qué? ¿La muerte con ella? ¿Junto a ella? ¿Con los ojos brillando y todo ese rollo sobrenatural?  
- No lo quieres... – susurró la chica al ver la duda y preocupación en sus ojos.  
- No es eso... es... todo es... demasiado...  
- ¿No te gusto así? ¿Es eso? – preguntó con dudas.  
Damon sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien con tanto poder podía mostrarse tan inseguro ante sus ojos?  
- Claro que me gustas, preciosa – dijo tomándola de nuevo de la barbilla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Aunque echaré de menos esos ojos brillantes tuyos... – sonrió.  
- Damon... – dijo Elena y se acercó a abrazarlo llena de alegría.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con mayor fuerza, los dos lo notaron, fue como si aquella conexión entre sus almas, cuando uno era humano y el otro no, siguiera allí aún.

Los dos se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, y el deseo se incendió instantáneamente, como un charco de gasolina al que arrojaran una cerrilla.  
La distancia que les separaba desapareció, y sus bocas se devoraron en un segundo. Damon comenzó a trazar pequeños besos por la mandíbula de Elena, jugueteando en su cuello con pequeños mordiscos y lametones, haciendo a la chica gemir como le volvía loco.  
- Oh – era todo lo que podía salir de la boca de Elena, puesto que sentía todo en una intensidad totalmente diferente.  
- Necesito sentirte, necesito acariciarte toda entera – dijo Damon y la acomodó sobre la cama para empezar a desnudarla poco a poco.  
- Tan hermosa - murmuró cuando la hubo desnudado y la contemplaba maravillado a su lado - ¿Cómo no voy a quererte? – dijo acercándose a volver a besarla.

Pronto su ropa también le estorbó y se desnudó para que las caricias fueran de cuerpo con cuerpo, de piel con piel, alcanzando la mayor felicidad al sentirse dentro de ella, sintiendo que todo encajaba, que eran uno y así lo serían por siempre.

Siempre... sonrió al ver que esa palabra no le asustaba, que le llenaba el corazón de calidez y felicidad.  
- Te quiero – susurraron ambos a la vez alcanzando el climax, y cayeron rendidos uno junto al otro en la cama.

- Entonces... ¿eres normal? ¿humana? – preguntó Damon rato después, mientras que le acariciaba su espalda desnuda, estando los dos tumbados en la cama.  
- Sí... – susurró Elena con la voz muy bajita.  
- ¿Y ya no vas a irte más? ¿No más apagado o fuera de cobertura? – bromeó.  
- Mi iPod – se entristeció Elena, pensando que lo había perdido...  
- Yo te dejo el mío... – dijo Damon y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver su cara de felicidad.

- Así que... ¿ya no sabes cuándo voy a morir? – preguntó el chico curioso.  
- No – negó Elena, y buscó la sábana para taparse un poco, Damon rio a carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Elena dando un gran bostezo y sorprendiéndose de ello.  
- Pensaba que tendré que comparte un abrigo – sonrió Damon, y Elena le correspondió con una sonrisa adormilada.

- Damon... – susurró la chica al poco – Nunca me he dormido... ¿qué pasa cuando duermes? – preguntó con un leve temblor, pero sin fuerzas casi para mantener los ojos abiertos.  
- No te preocupes, preciosa – dijo Damon sonriéndola y abrazándola para darle un beso en la frente – Yo estoy aquí contigo, descansa...

Elena solamente tuvo fuerzas para asentirle y con otro bostezo cayó presa de un profundo y relajado sueño.  
Damon la atrajo más hacia sí, no acabando de creer por todo lo que había pasado. Contempló a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos, la niña que le había enamorado, que lo había dejado todo por él y sonrió.  
Sonriendo miró hacia el techo, hacia arriba, donde suponía que las estrellas, el destino o Dios debían de estar.  
- Gracias – susurró, y sonriente se durmió junto a Elena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epílogo**

Las tranquilas aguas del lago, prácticamente cristalinas, se rompieron cuando dos cuerpos salieron a la superficie. Riéndose a carcajadas, Elena se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y salió tras Damon, que se había alejado sin dejar de reír. Se tiró sobre su espalda, casi derribándolo, y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar, eh? – sonrió Damon, en tono pícaro, intentando darse la vuelta.

Cuando pudo hacerlo, la cogió de las manos y dio un paso atrás para admirarla. Elena llevaba un pequeño bikini negro, y tenía infinidad de pequeñas gotas de agua pegadas por todo el cuerpo. Con un brusco movimiento, la pegó a su cuerpo y recogió las gotas de su garganta con la lengua, consiguiendo que gimiese como tanto le gustaba.

Elena deslizó suavemente las uñas por la amplia espalda del chico, sintiendo cada movimiento de él, que seguía besando y lamiendo su piel, ahora bajando hasta sus pechos. Con dificultad, porque apenas podía concentrarse, le fue bajando el bañador, blanco en el caso de Damon. Él tampoco esperó mucho para desnudarla y pronto estuvieron rozándose piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo en medio del agua.

Tras asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeta a sus caderas, Damon la penetró de un solo golpe. Se detuvieron un momento para admirar la conexión que sentían, la misma que habían sentido desde el principio y que daba igual lo que pasase, cuanto pasase o que fuesen, siempre estaba ahí.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión, se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, hasta que alcanzaron un placentero clímax.

- Te quiero, preciosa. – dijo Damon, aún dentro de ella, cumpliendo a rajatabla la promesa que le hizo una vez. Decirle que la quería todos los días y a todas horas.  
- Te quiero Damon. – Elena le abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos muy brillantes, el mismo brillo intenso que despedían los ojos de Damon.

Damon sonrió ante ese brillo que tanto le encantaba. Los ojos de la chica solo se iluminaban con esa fuerza cuando estaban juntos. La otra situación en la que se iluminaban, aunque sin llegar a esa mágica intensidad que adoraba Damon, era cuando estaba con los niños…

_- Shhh, no pasa nada. – murmuró Damon medio dormido, apagando el despertador que los acababa de despertar a ambos.  
- ¿No es muy pronto? – preguntó Elena, ya que no entraba ni un ápice de luz por las rendijas de las persianas, delatando que fuera estaba muy oscuro.  
- De madrugada. – asintió Damon, poniéndose los pantalones del pijama y después la camiseta. – Tengo que hacerle las curas a Jer, no te preocupes, duérmete._

_Bostezando sonoramente, el chico se metió al baño para coger el instrumental que había traído del hospital. Elena se incorporó, observándole hasta que salió. Nadie había vuelto a molestarlos tras la visita de Jenna, y habían tenido unos meses de tranquilidad para acomodarse a sus nuevas vidas._

_Entonces, cuando ya tenían todo controlado, Damon llegó a casa con un niño pequeño. El niño tenía un brazo y parte del pecho quemados, al haberse tirado una olla con agua hirviendo por encima en un descuido de la pareja que le cuidaba en acogida. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, por lo que Sage, la representante de servicios sociales, había decidido retirarles la custodia y ahora buscaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo del niño. Por si fuera poco, en el hospital estaban hasta arriba y no les quedaban camas libres en pediatría. El chico iba a necesitar curas regulares cada poco tiempo, al menos al principio, así que al ver que ni Grayson ni Sage se ponían de acuerdo, Damon, quién había atendido al niño cuando llegó en urgencias, se llenó los bolsillos con todo lo que necesitaría para las curas y les informó a los otros dos de que se llevaba a Jeremy a casa, sabiendo que Elena no se opondría ya que adoraba a los niños. Acertó de pleno, ya que Elena se mostró encantada de ayudar y a la vez con algo de miedo ante la presencia de ese niño._

_Por eso el niño estaba en la habitación de invitados y Damon se había tenido que levantar en mitad de la noche, algo que no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Descalza, la chica recorrió el mismo camino que él, quedándose en la puerta mientras Damon intentaba que Jeremy se estuviera quieto para poder curarle._

_- Venga Jer, te prometo que no te va a doler. – dijo Damon, y entonces vio a Elena, a la que hizo una seña. - ¿Me ayudas, preciosa?_  
_- Claro._

_Asintiendo, Elena se sentó donde le indicaban, en el otro lateral de la cama._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de Elena, Jer? – insistió Damon, ya que los había presentado antes. - ¿Por qué no le enseñas esa moneda tan bonita que tienes?_  
_- Es una medalla. – le corrigió el niño, mirando a Elena de reojo._  
_- Eso, esa medalla tan bonita._

_Poco a poco, Jeremy fue abriendo el puño de su mano sana, y dejó ver un brillante disco dorado que colgaba de una tira azul._

_- Muy bonita. ¿De qué es? – preguntó Elena, mirándola con sincera curiosidad._  
_- He ganado una carrera. – respondió Jeremy, hinchando el pecho con orgullo, tras lo que se dolió un poco._  
_- Eh, tranquilo. – intervino Damon. Ya había retirado las vendas sucias, y tenía que limpiar las heridas y aplicar pomada de nuevo antes de vendarlas. - ¿Y de qué era la carrera?_

_Esa fue la última vez que Damon tuvo que intervenir en la conversación, Elena se apañó muy bien sola. El interés sincero de la chica, que no trataba a Jeremy con la condescendencia de otros adultos, consiguió formar un vínculo entre ella y el niño. Damon trabajó en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios, y se quedó escuchando cuando terminó, disfrutando de la inocente relación entre Elena y Jeremy._

_Poco después, el niño cayó dormido por el efecto de los calmantes que Damon le había dado, con la cabeza en el regazo de Elena, que le acariciaba el cabello._

_- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – susurró Damon, sentándose al lado de Elena._  
_- No quiero despertarle. – dijo la chica con pena. – Ya ha sufrido mucho._  
_- Ahora no. – sonrió Damon. – Las cosas mejoran para él, ya lo verás._  
_- ¿Cómo puedes estar siempre tan seguro?_  
_- Solo es lo que creo, preciosa. – dijo el chico, muy seguro de sí mismo. – Elena… ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos…? ¿Te gustaría? – preguntó, señalando al niño dormido._  
_- Nada me gustaría más, pero no podemos… - Elena se sintió bastante mal por matar el brillo de ilusión que danzaba en esos preciosos ojos azules. – Alteraría el equilibrio, Jenna lo dijo. – el chico bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada. Temiéndose lo peor, Elena volvió a preguntar. - ¿Ya no me quieres?_  
_- No digas tonterías, preciosa, te querré por siempre, sin importar lo que pase. Me vale con tenerte a mi lado. – dijo sincero, sonriéndola de esa forma tan única de medio lado._  
_- Te quiero Damon. – contestó Elena, apretándole la mano._

_Se quedaron un rato más allí, hasta asegurarse que el sueño de Jeremy era tranquilo, antes de volver a la habitación._

_A la mañana siguiente, Damon se encontró con la visita sorpresa de Sage. Sorprendido, la dejó entrar. Jeremy estaba dibujando con Elena, y no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que parar. Damon y Elena se fueron a la habitación para dejarles hablar en paz._

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elena, acariciándole la mejilla al ver el nerviosismo de Damon._  
_- Sí… es solo que… es raro que se presente aquí sin avisar. Creo que me he metido en un lío. – dijo, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano._  
_- No has hecho nada malo, Damon. – le consoló Elena, dándole un suave beso en los labios._

_El chico la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose mejor por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado. Seguían abrazados cuando Sage fue a buscarlos, avergonzándose un poco al encontrarlos en una posición tan íntima._

_- Ve con Jer, yo me encargo. – dijo Damon, separándose de Elena, y se quedó esperando con postura desafiante, ya que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho._  
_- ¿Es tu mujer? – preguntó Sage, señalando por donde se había ido Elena._  
_- Mi chica. – contestó Damon sin negarlo, ya que para él no había diferencia, Elena era suya y él de Elena, no necesitaba papeles que lo dijesen._  
_- ¿No os habéis planteado nunca ser padres de acogida? – le preguntó, dejándole boquiabierto. – Jeremy está encantadísimo con vosotros, dice que sois los mejores padres que ha encontrado y que no quiere irse._

_A Damon se le escapó una sonrisa._

_- Es un buen chico. – asintió, intentando mantener la compostura._  
_- Lo es, y se ha encariñado con vosotros. Ya viste que tenemos algunos problemas con las custodia, ¿os importaría quedaros unos días con él? Eres médico y confía en ti, nadie podría cuidarle mejor ahora mismo. Pero es solo si queréis, no estáis obligados a nada. – añadió, al no saber interpretar la expresión de Damon._  
_- ¡No! No es eso, tengo que hablarlo con Elena. Seguro que está encantada, si me das unos minutos te contestamos._

_Damon prácticamente salió corriendo a buscar a la chica, que volvía a dibujar con Jeremy, ambos totalmente abstraídos._

_- Sage quiere que nos quedemos con Jeremy, en acogida. ¿Qué te parece eso? – susurró en el oído de la chica, abrazándola por un lateral._  
_- ¿Qué es eso? – susurró Elena, con gesto de incomprensión._  
_- Seríamos sus padres, de forma provisional, hasta que crezca o no sé. No sé cómo va a eso, a mí me crió mi abuelo. – contestó el chico, algo perdido en el tema._  
_- ¿Y tú quieres?_  
_- ¿Y tú?_

_Elena se imaginó con una familia junto a Damon, y no tuvo ni que contestar, Damon supo la respuesta con solo ver su expresión._

_- Yo quiero lo que quieras tú. – dijo el chico, dándole un suave beso en la sien. – Voy a enterarme de que tenemos que hacer._  
_- ¿No tendremos problemas? Ya sabes, por lo que era… - dijo en un asustado susurro._  
_- Confía en mí, preciosa. Yo me encargo de todo. – sonrió Damon con confianza. – Eh Jer, es hora de verte las heridas. Tienes que portarte bien si quieres quedarte. – le guiñó un ojo al chico._  
_- ¿En serio? ¿No me vais a echar? – se ilusionó Jeremy, mirándolos a ambos._  
_- Claro que no. – Elena apretó la mano de Damon, quien asintió para corroborarlo._  
_- Seré muy bueno. – dijo, levantándose y señaló a Elena con su mano sana. - ¿Ella viene?_  
_- No lo sé, ¿vienes Elena? – preguntó Damon, con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos._

_Sage los vio acercarse, el niño primero y ellos de la mano, justo detrás._

_- Esta es nuestra respuesta. – dijo Damon, cuando pasaron al lado de Sage. – Tengo que hacerle las curas, si esperas un poco lo hablamos._  
_- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. – le sonrió Sage, yendo al salón a esperarles._

_Y así fue como se convirtieron en padres de acogida, con el tiempo montaron su propio hogar de acogida en toda regla. Jeremy fue el primero de muchos, para cuando Damon y Elena rondaban los cincuenta años, tenían un total de diez chicos en casa, cinco niños y cincos niñas. La mayoría eran pequeños, pero los dos o tres que pasaban de los catorce años les echaban una mano con los demás._

_Con tanto niño, hacía mucho tiempo que se habían acostumbrado al ruido, y Damon era capaz de concentrarse en cualquier situación._

_- ¿Te falta mucho? – preguntó Elena, abrazándole por detrás y dejando un suave beso en su hombro. A pesar de la edad, Damon seguía manteniendo su figura delgada y fibrosa, al igual que Elena, aunque ninguno de los dos había conseguido librarse de pequeñas arrugas ni otros efectos de la edad._  
_- Ya voy, ya voy. Qué impacientes. – rió Damon, echando el contenido de una cacerola en una fuente, ayudándose con una cuchara de madera._  
_- Eso díselo a las diez bocas que amenazan con comernos. – bromeó Elena, apartándose un poco para dejar que se moviera con libertad._  
_- Ya casi está, ¿no lo hueles? – Damon señaló el horno, y Elena cerró los ojos para aspirar el delicioso olor._

_Las risas y gritos que les llegaban desde el salón, donde habían tenido que juntar las dos mesas para sentarse todos juntos por Navidad, fueron aumentando de nivel._

_- Voy a echar un vistazo. – suspiró Elena, le encantaban los niños, aunque a veces fuesen tan agotadores._  
_- Llévate esto, preciosa. – pidió Damon, justo a la vez que un sonido a cristales rotos llegaba hasta ellos. – Bueno, mejor ve a ver, ya lo llevo yo. – añadió, empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta._

_Todos los niños empezaron a hablar a la vez, señalándose unos a otros para inculparse por el vaso roto, en cuanto Elena apareció. Rose, la mayor en ese momento, se puso en pie, acusando a uno de los más pequeños, que negaba con convicción._

_- A ver, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Elena, consiguiendo que todos volvieran a gritar a la vez._  
_- Eh, que no me entere yo de que no la hacéis caso, o me chivo a Santa. – Damon apareció por detrás, con un trapo al hombro para limpiar el desastre del zumo y empezando a traer platos._

- Damon. – la voz de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el chico volviera a la realidad. – Tenemos que irnos.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon, que también lo notaba, esa extraña sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo para que no pudiera ignorarla. Ahora entendía como debía de sentirse Elena cada vez que se marchaba tan de repente.

_Por segunda vez, Damon contempló su cuerpo desde afuera, solo que esta vez estaba mucho más envejecido y cansado, casi parecía que sumido en un profundo sueño._

_- No tengas miedo. – Elena le habló tomándole de la mano._

_El cuerpo de la chica estaba junto al suyo, pero ella estaba a su lado, contemplando la escena._

_- ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo? – preguntó Damon, alzando sus manos unidas y acariciando la pulsera que seguía llevando, como había llevado siempre desde que Elena se la dio, mucho antes de que supiera quién era ella. – Esta vez eres mi profesora. – sonrió de medio lado, mirándola con los ojos centelleantes._

_Ambos habían recuperado el aspecto joven que tenían cuando se reencontraron, y seguían mirándose con el mismo amor que entonces._

_- Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó el chico._  
_- Podemos ir adonde queramos, de momento no somos necesarios. – dijo Elena, y sus ojos se iluminaron con fuerza. – Quiero enseñarte algo._  
_- Llévame, preciosa._

_Enseguida ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de Elena, que seguía tal y como ella recordaba, a pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado desde su última visita, incluso su iPod seguía sobre la mesa._

_- Mola. – dijo Damon, sonriendo ante la colorida decoración. – Así que aquí es donde estabas cuando me salía el apagado o fuera de cobertura… - dijo para sí mismo._

_Cuando volvió a mirarla, Elena se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba ahora unos vaqueros cortos negros y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, con esas botas blancas que Damon recordaba bien._

_- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Damon._

_Elena llamó a Elijah mentalmente, quien se había estado encargando de su trabajo, y enseguida apareció ante ellos._

_- Elena. – dijo con una reverencia. – Señor…_  
_- Damon. – se apresuró a corregirle Damon._  
_- Elijah es de confianza, te conseguirá lo que necesites. – le alabó Elena._  
_- Creo que ya sé lo que quiero. – sonrió Damon, tras repasar de nuevo la ropa de Elena._

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez y dejaron su relajante lago, desplazándose a través de los planos hasta el lugar en que su presencia era necesaria. Elena llevaba un vestido negro con un cinturón blanco y zapatillas planas a juego. Por su parte Damon vestía botas negras, vaqueros negros y una camiseta de un blanco inmaculado, llevando la misma cazadora de cuero que llevaba cuando se encontró con Elena bajo la lluvia, a pesar de que no la necesitaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elena, apretándole la mano cuando se materializaron en el lugar, ya que la transición había sido complicada para Damon.

_La primera vez que los reclamaron, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero por distintos motivos. Elena por todo el tiempo que había pasado y Damon porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Estaban cogidos de la mano, por lo que Elena notó perfectamente como temblaba._

_- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Elena, deteniéndose para mirarle, preocupada._  
_- Sí… no…. bueno, no sé. – respondió el chico, claramente agobiado, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo._

_Dio un par de pasos, superado por su nueva realidad. No era lo mismo saberlo que encontrarse de lleno con el hecho de ser la muerte._

_- Damon… - le llamó Elena, mirándole con miedo en sus grandes ojos castaños. – Ven, están sufriendo, solo nosotros podemos evitarlo. – dijo suavemente, volviendo a tomarle de la mano cuando Damon se giró._

_Sin que el chico ofreciera resistencia, Elena consiguió llevarle hasta uno de los cuerpos, del que empezaba a salir el alma._

_- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó ella._  
_- Sí. – asintió Damon, impresionado por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Una parte del ciclo natural de la vida que hasta entonces, había permanecido oculta para él._

_Elena le puso la mano en el hombro, y asintió cuando Damon la miró._

_- ¿Yo? – dudó el chico, señalándose a sí mismo._  
_- Sí. – le sonrió Elena, intentando darle ánimos._  
_- Pero no sé qué hacer. – dijo, inseguro y vulnerable a ojos de Elena, una faceta totalmente nueva para ella a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos._  
_- Solo ayúdale._

_Damon extendió una mano temblorosa, y el alma reaccionó a su contacto, aumentando la velocidad a la que se separaba de su cuerpo._

_- No pasa nada, tienes que venir con nosotros. – dijo Elena con suavidad. Damon notó el cambio en el alma, que de repente era como más luminosa. - ¿Ves? Solo tienes que tranquilizarlas, también tienen miedo._  
_- Entiendo… - musitó Damon, comenzando a entenderlo y con algo empezando a cambiar en su interior, antiguas ideas redefiniéndose y adaptándose a las circunstancias._

_Con esa palabra, Elijah y otras parcas a su servicio aparecieron, como si hubieran estado esperando la orden de Elena. Ella también fue a encargarse de otro inocente, dispuesta a enseñarle a Damon, quien ya estaba mucho más tranquilo y observaba todo con curiosidad y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos azules, el siguiente paso._

_- Ahora tenemos que acompañarlas. – le dijo, tendiéndole la mano, que le tembló un poco ya que temía que Damon la rechazase._

_Pero Damon aceptó esa mano sin dudar._

_- Enséñame. – pidió, con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado. – Ah Elena. – la llamó antes de que pudiera hacer nada. – Te quiero, preciosa._  
_- Y yo a ti. – le sonrió Elena._

- Todo bien, preciosa. – la sonrisa de Damon la hizo volver al momento actual, eso y el apretón que le dio el chico para que echara a andar junto a él.

Damon y Elena caminaron completamente sincronizados, complementándose porque eran el uno para el otro, destinados a estar juntos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- Elena, Damon. – los saludó Elijah, inclinándose ante los dos.  
- Ya sabes que hacer Elijah… - empezó Damon.  
- Encárgate de los inocentes. – terminó Elena, mirando al chico con una sonrisa.  
- Que no sufran. – agregaron algo a la vez, otra muestra más de su extraordinaria conexión.  
- Así se hará. – contestó Elijah, con una leve sonrisa.

Con las manos entrelazadas, ambos se quedaron vigilando, comprando que las almas se fueran solas y sin miedo, como siempre deberían hacer. Como habían decidido hacer porque se amaban, desde que uno era un simple mortal y el otro un ente tan poderoso como es la muerte, pero unidos por el fuerte y especial lazo del amor.

**FIN**


End file.
